Au bout d'eux-mêmes partie II
by EllanaSnape
Summary: Une nouvelle menace plane sur le monde de la piraterie, mais cette fois-ci Jack n'a pas que lui-même à aimer... SUITE D'AU BOUT D'EUX MEME TERMINE
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeey ! Me revoilà avec la deuxième partie d'Au bout d'eux-même ! Celle-ci est beaucoup plus longue que la première partie vous verrez ! De plus j'ai également placé par-ci par-là quelques répliques des films, à vous de les retrouver ;)

Une dernière chose, cette fiction là est un crossover avec Assassin's Creed Black Flag. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir jouer au jeu pour suivre et comprendre l'histoire je vous rassure :p

Bon maintenant que la présentation est faite je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre d'une longue série et on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture à toute et à tous !

\- «Papaaaaaaaaa ! Regarde où je suis !»

Jack leva les yeux et faillit faire une crise cardiaque, son fils, Edward, se tenait presque en haut du gréement, son petit corps était ballotté par les cordages à cause du vent.

\- «EDWARD DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE !» hurla Jack, ce qui fit rire Gibbs.

\- «Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Tu veux qu'il se rompe le cou ?»

\- «Allons Jack, ne paniquez pas comme ça, il est très débrouillard ce petit, regardez comme il est rapide et agile dans les cordages !» le temporisa Gibbs

\- «Il n'a que sept ans ! On a pas idée de faire ça à son âge ! C'est comme s'il se mettait à boire du rhum tient !»

\- «J'en ai bu une fois, t'arrêtes pas de dire que c'est la meilleure boisson pour un pirate, et comme je veux être le meilleur pirate et ben j'en ai bu !» dit-il tout en rejoignant son père

Jack écarquilla grand les yeux. Comment avait-il put passer à côté de ça ? Il l'avait élevé pendant sept ans, il l'avait vu grandir et l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, autrement dit, il l'aimait vraiment très fort. Ce petit était déjà beaucoup trop malin, jouant des tours à l'équipage, adorant se cacher dans le navire pour effrayer le premier pirate passant par là. Jack lui avait déjà demandé d'arrêter de faire ça parce qu'un jour il finirait par se prendre un coup d'épée mais Edward lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui prenaient des coups. Il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque. Cette remarque avait gonflé le cœur de fierté de Jack mais l'avait inquiété en même temps. Son fils adorait l'Océan mais il était un peu trop intrépide. Jack avait beau dire, il adorait le comportement téméraire de son fils, il lui ressemblait tellement. Ses cheveux était aussi noir que ceux de son père et comme lui, il portait un bandana rouge, son teint était bronzé et ses yeux aussi foncés que la nuit. Il lui ressemblait véritablement corps et âmes.

\- «Edward... Tu n'aurais quand même fait la bêtise de boire du rhum et de me l'avouer hm ?»

Le petit ouvrit grand les yeux et mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

\- «Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des bêtises ?»

\- «Un bon pirate ne se fait jamais prendre et n'avoue jamais... » répéta son fils

\- «Exactement, je ne sais pas si je devrais t'emmener à terre avec moi aujourd'hui...»

\- «Oh si Papa s'il te plaît tu as promis ! Je me suis entraîné très dur comme tu as dis regarde !»

Le petit s'avança vers Ragetti puis, tout en douceur il lui vola son pistolet avant de le pointer sur son propriétaire qui n'avait rien vu.

\- «Plus un geste, donne moi ta bourse ou je tire !»

Ragetti se retourna et se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait subtiliser son arme, ce qui lui valut les rires moqueurs de l'équipage. Fier de lui, Edward lança un regard étincelant de joie à son père qui le lui rendit. Il était tellement fier de lui, son fils deviendrait un très grand pirate !

\- «Hmm... pas mal ! Tu te rappelles du plan ? C'est ta première mission matelot, tu ne dois pas tout faire échouer autrement ton Capitaine en serait très mécontent !»

\- «Oui papa ! Euh je veux dire... Capitaine ! On descend à terre, on trouve une femme riche et je me met à pleurer devant elle pour l'attendrir, ensuite je lui vole tous ses bijoux pendant qu'elle sera distraite. Puis tu arrives et tu lui dis bonjour. Ensuite moi je dois retourner sur le navire et rester avec l'équipage pour la nuit parce que tu seras occupé à compter tous les bijoux de la dame !»

Jack sourit de la naïveté de son fils.

\- «Parfaitement mon gars !»

\- «Capitaine ! On arrive à terre, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir que je vienne avec vous ? Couvrir vos arrières et ceux du petit serait une sécurité appréciable non ?» demanda Gibbs, inquiet qu'Edward participe à sa première mission aussi jeune. Il l'avait vu grandir et s'était fortement attaché au gamin, celui-ci l'appelait d'ailleurs «Tonton Gibbs» ce qui avait surprit Jack la première fois que son fils l'avait prononcé. Mais le petit avait toujours continué de l'appeler comme ça, il était aussi têtu que son père. Et manipulateur aussi, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait d'un regard ou d'un sourire, charmeur comme son père !

\- «Gibbs... combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que c'est non ? C'est une mission entre un père et son fils»

Gibbs grommela pour la forme mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Ils accostèrent dans la ville de Port-Royal, c'était assez risqué parce qu'il était toujours recherché par ce foutu commodore Norrington mais seulement dans les eaux environnantes. Et puis, sept ans s'étaient écoulés, il devait avoir d'autres préoccupations que de chercher un pirate. C'était néanmoins la première fois que Jack revenait ici. Plus que la peur de se faire attraper, c'était les souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec une jeune femme qui vivait là qui le retenait. Mais il était décidé à mettre le passé de côté pour avancer.

Ils finirent par débarquer peu de temps après, le soleil brillait haut dans le soleil, brûlant la peau et accablant par sa chaleur tout ceux n'y étant pas habitués. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jack et d'Edward, tout d'eux n'avait presque connu que ça durant leur vie. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues et l'admiration et la curiosité d'Edward le rendait tout excité. C'était une des premières fois qu'il avait l'occasion de marcher sur la terre ferme, jamais il n'avait vu autant de gens. Les rues étaient bondées et bruyantes, les gens se bousculaient et criaient en vendant leurs marchandises. Les tavernes avaient ouverts leur porte et la musique et les chants raisonnaient dans les oreilles du petit. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance, son père allait le laisser choisir une proie tout seul dans cette immense ville. Il lui jeta un regard implorant et Jack qui comprit le message lui lâcha la main. Edward partit en courant vers les hauteurs de la ville, il avait bien retenu la leçon de son père, les gens riches vivaient en haut ou au milieu des villes et les pauvres sur le côté. Il courut, ne se doutant pas que son père le suivait de là-haut, sur les toits et les arbres.

Une impression de déjà vu le fit sourire, mais cette fois il n'était pas blessé et ne portait personne sur son dos, la fatigue n'était donc pas présente. Il observa son fils s'arrêter et se cacher pour surveiller les environs. Puis il s'élança si vite que Jack ne vit pas qu'elle direction il avait prise. Paniqué il regarda partout et se mit à courir encore plus vite pour le retrouver.

Edward observait les environs, bien camouflé par la végétation dense. Soudain il aperçu une femme très belle, portant une robe somptueuse avec un très beau collier et des boucles d'oreilles. Son père allait être content. Il s'élança très très vite et fonça en plein dans la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et recula de trois bon pas sous le choc. Les gardes qui l'entouraient attrapèrent violemment le petit et s'apprêtèrent à lui donner une bonne correction quand la jeune femme leur ordonna de le lâcher. Ils obéirent sur le champs. Elle se pencha sur le petit garçon en pleurs devant elle :

\- «Eh bien alors ? Qu'y-a-t-il bonhomme ? Où sont tes parents ?»

\- «Je... Je... je sais paaaaas. Mon papa... j'ai perdu mon papa...» Edward pleurait à grosses larmes comme son père le lui avait dit, apparemment ça attendrissait les femmes.

\- «Oh mon pauvre chéri...» s'inquiéta la jeune femme

Puis Edward sauta lui sauta au cou pour lui faire un câlin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Le petit glissa ses petits doigts agiles et défit le collier discrètement. Il tomba dans sa main puis il le mit dans la petite sacoche qu'il transportait avec lui. Pour subtiliser les boucles d'oreilles il mit ses petites mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui adressant un sourire magnifique, qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un la demoiselle. Puis tout doucement il vola les boucles qui se retrouvèrent également dans sa sacoche. Malheureusement pour lui, son geste ne passa inaperçu pour les gardes qui se précipitèrent sur lui pour le clouer au sol.

Jack courait dans tous les sens, cherchant désespéramment son fils en se maudissant de lui avoir apprit à disparaître comme ça. Soudain il entendit un hurlement d'enfant, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnu celui de son fils, il se précipita dans la direction du cri et trouva le trouva maintenu en l'air par un soldat et une jeune femme de dos qui le sommait de le lâcher sur le champs. Jack ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il atterrit sur un premier garde, lui donna un bon coup de poing, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire lâcher son fils par l'autre qui le retenait. Il n'en vit pas plus, les deux gardes se battaient contre lui. Concentré, Jack eut tôt fait de les tuer, avant de se tourner vers son fils. La surprise qu'il eut à ce moment-là faillit le faire tomber à genoux.

\- «Jack ?! Jack Sparrow ?!»

Élisabeth Swann se tenait devant lui, accroupie à côté de son fils au sol. Elle n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis leur dernière rencontre. Son cœur manqua un battement à cette constatation.

Celui-ci se contenta de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux mais ne répondit pas.

\- «Tu sauves des enfants en danger maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?»

\- «Papa il m'a emmené pour ma première mission de pirate ! T'as vu papa ! J'ai réussis à tout voler à la dame. Et j'ai choisi la plus jolie pour que tu puisses lui dire bonjour !» annonça fièrement Edward.

Élisabeth écarquilla les yeux, elle se leva brutalement et regarda le petit garçon qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son père, aussi beau, aussi charmeur. Voilà pourquoi son sourire lui paraissait familier, déjà à son âge il avait réussit à la faire succomber, il était si mignon ! Puis elle regarda Jack et son regard se durcit :

\- «Non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Laisser un enfant sans surveillance déambuler dans les rues où son père est recherché partout ! Lui apprendre à voler à son âge et se servir de lui pour... «dire bonjour» non mais franchement ! Vous n'avez décidément pas changé ! Et vous avez tués des hommes devant un petit ! Vous voulez le traumatiser ou quoi ?»

\- «J'ai déjà vu des gens mourir, quand papa il aborde les navires des marchands et ben souvent y'a beaucoup de gens qui ferment les yeux pour toujours. Mais c'est parce qu'ils sont bêtes. Papa dit toujours que ce sont les imbéciles qui prennent les coups !»

Élisabeth devint rouge de colère et allait répliquer une remarque cinglante quand Jack la coupa :

\- «Edward... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis avant de partir sur les bons et les mauvais pirates ?» dit-il les dents serrés pour ne pas s'énerver contre son fils

\- «Euh... un bon pirate ne se fait jamais prendre et n'avoue jamais... ?» dit-il penaud en regardant le sol

\- «Tu as bien volé fils, mais tu as tout avoué ! Et en plus tu t'es fais prendre»

\- «Pardon papa, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait rien dire...» Edward fit sa tête de petit garçon honteux, cela marchait tout le temps d'habitude

Jack ferma les yeux pour ne pas se faire attendrir par son fils, c'était un vrai petit diable quand il le voulait !

\- «Cesse donc de faire ça ! C'est moi qui t'ai appris cette technique !»

Soudain un bataillon de soldats apparut dans le coin de la rue et vit deux des leurs étendus sans vie au sol à côté de la fille du Gouverneur et d'un pirate. Ils se mirent à courir vers lui en tirant des coups de feu à tout va.

Jack ne réfléchit pas et ordonna à son fils de courir sur le navire, il attrapa son pistolet et se mit à tirer trois coups, qui atteignirent tous leur cible avant de se mettre à courir, Élisabeth le suivant de près. Ils eurent tôt fait de rattraper Edward et Jack l'attrapa au vol, le tenant sous le bras comme s'il ne pesait rien. Son fils hurlait de rire, ne comprenant pas le danger. Un coin de rue leur offrit la possibilité de se planquer pour attendre leurs adversaires. Jack reposa son fils au sol et sortit son épée. Élisabeth en fit de même, bien que Jack ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était prête à trahir son père pour lui. La bataille commença, largement en infériorité numérique, la surprise passée les soldats reprirent vite le dessus. Mais c'était sans compter sur la popularité de Jack même dans cette ville. Des pirates présents dans les pubs environnant le reconnurent et vinrent lui prêter main forte. Bientôt il ne resta plus un soldat en vie. Satisfait, Jack remercia les hommes et leur dit qu'il y avait un poste pour eux sur son navire s'ils le voulaient, ils refusèrent, préférant rester là à se saouler.

Jack allait partir mais Élisabeth le retint :

\- «Emmenez moi Jack, je vous en prie, sortez moi d'ici»

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise :

\- «Pourquoi voudriez-vous naviguer avec moi ? Vous avez votre vie ici ainsi que des responsabilités ?»

\- «Je suis retenue prisonnière, Mercer a réussit à s'échapper pendant le massacre que Jones à causé à ses hommes. Cela fait bientôt cinq ans qu'il est revenu à Port-Royal avec la bénédiction du roi et une garnison nettement supérieure à celle que mon père possède. La ville est sous son emprise. Mon père n'a plus que des pouvoirs fictifs et je suis surveillée jours et nuits. Je ne peux plus me promener qu'accompagnée et depuis trois ans environ, cette ordure n'arrête pas de me faire des avances, mon père use du peu d'autorité et d'influence qu'il lui reste à Londres pour empêcher cet homme de m'épouser mais je crains ne pas pouvoir attendre trois ans de plus que Will revienne ici. Je serais mariée avant. Je vous en prie Jack, emmenez moi avec vous !»

\- «Papa, la dame elle a l'air très triste, on devrait l'emmener avec nous et en plus je l'aime bien !»

Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau et Jack ne prit plus le temps de réfléchir. Il ordonna qu'ils regagnent tous le Pearl le plus vite possible. Il reprit son fils sous le bras et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec son chargement. Soudain, une balle l'atteignit dans le bras, il hurla sous le coup de la douleur et manqua de lâcher son fils. Il tomba à genou, cherchant sa respiration et tentant d'éloigner de ses yeux les points lumineux qui brouillaient sa vision. Élisabeth, horrifiée, l'aida à se relever et le soutint jusqu'au navire, les soldats à leur trousse s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Heureusement, Gibbs, qui avait entendu les hurlements et les coups de feu des soldats s'était approché et avait vu la scène. Faisant preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve il aboya sur l'équipage pour que celui-ci se tienne prêt à tirer dès que les soldats seraient à portée de tir. Lorsque ce fut le cas, le massacre commença et les poursuivants s'écroulèrent un à un, permettant à Élisabeth, Jack et Edward de monter à bord. Le Pearl s'empressa de mettre les voiles et bientôt, la ville fut hors de vue.

Alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les retrouvailles de Jack et Élisabeth sont-elles à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Et Edward ? Comment le trouvez-vous ? :p

Je dois dire que j'ai adoré écrire sur lui, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage !


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooooooo ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre d'Au bout d'eux-même ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience alors le voici ! Je vous dis bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

\- «Pincez-moi je rêve comme disais ma maman, c'est Élisabeth !» s'exclama Gibbs

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit Edward crié :

\- «PAPA !»

Elle se retourna et vit Jack qui s'appuyait lourdement sur le bord du navire, du sang dégoulinant le long de son bras.

Gibbs soutint son Capitaine jusqu'à sa cabine où Élisabeth entra à son tour. L'accès fut cependant refusé à Edward.

\- «Non ! C'est mon père ! Et je suis le fils du Capitaine, j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux ! Et je veux être avec mon papa !»

\- «Edward écoute, je suis une amie de ton papa, je te promet que je vais bien m'occuper de lui, mais toi tu attendre dehors, ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Gibbs pouvez-vous vous occuper de lui ?»

\- «Bien sûr ! Aller viens bonhomme, je vais te laisser tenir la barre d'accord ?»

Emplie de tristesse et d'inquiétude, Edward suivit à contrecœur le second du navire.

Élisabeth reporta son attention sur Jack, celui s'était défait de son habituel t-shirt blanc et tentait de nettoyer la plaie de son épaule.

\- «Laissez moi faire, j'espère juste que la balle est sortit parce que sinon ça risque d'être douloureux...»

\- «Comment connaissez vous toutes ces choses ? Vous êtes une aristocrate, pas un médecin»

\- «Mon père m'autorisait à lire, alors je lisais tout ce que je pouvais, j'adorais les livres de médecine. Maintenant arrêtez de bouger que je regarde»

Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui et observa la plaie.

\- «Hmm... Je ne vois rien, je vais devoir la nettoyer, vous devriez mettre un bout de tissu dans votre bouche et le mordre très fort»

\- «Pas besoin, j'ai connu pire»

\- «Oh non Jack, je vous assure que non. De plus, votre fils est dehors, vous avez envie qu'il vous entende hurler à la mort ?»

Contre son gré, il obéit en se demandant avec appréhension si cela allait faire aussi mal qu'elle le prétendait. Élisabeth prit un linge propre et l'humidifia pour enlever le sang, puis elle versa du rhum et Jack se contracta de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ensuite elle écarta aussi délicatement qu'elle le put la chaire pour voir si la balle était toujours logée dans son bras. Jack se contracta à nouveau, de la sueur perlait sur son front, mais il tint bon.

\- «Je suis désolée Jack, mais je vois la balle, elle n'est pas très loin, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait touché le muscle, un jour il faudra m'expliquer votre secret pour éviter les blessures trop graves ou mortelles. Cependant je vais devoir aller la chercher et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Vous devriez vous évanouir assez rapidement, enfin je l'espère pour vous...»

Jack s'efforça de masquer sa peur, la douleur était déjà très forte, il se retenait à grand peine de hurler, il ne pourrait pas supporter plus. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de se montrer effrayer devant elle, hors de question.

Ainsi, Élisabeth, écarta de nouveau les chaires et enfonça la pointe d'un couteau pour retirer la balle. Jack ne put contenir le cri de douleur et remercia le ciel d'avoir mit le linge dans sa bouche. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales mais il refusa de s'évanouir, il était dégoulinant de sueur, en proie à une douleur atroce mais il refusait catégoriquement de s'évanouir devant elle.

Élisabeth serrait les dents, infliger une telle douleur à l'homme devant elle la dégoûtait mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait extraire la balle. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures à Jack, Élisabeth sortit la balle d'un air triomphant. Elle s'empressa de verser à nouveau du rhum, ce qui fit crier Jack à nouveau, puis elle banda la plaie en serrant très fort pour arrêter le saignement.

Jack s'effondra en arrière sur son lit, il était blanc comme un linge, en sueur, le cœur battant à un rythme excessivement élevé. Néanmoins il avait raison, il avait connu pire comme douleur. Celle-là il avait réussit à ne pas s'évanouir ni vomir. Riant sous le coup du choc et de l'adrénaline il déclara :

\- «J'avais raison»

\- «A quel propos ?» demanda Élisabeth perplexe

\- «De la douleur, j'ai connu pire» et il se remit à rire de plus belle

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire, même si celui-ci était accompagné par la souffrance, elle aimait ce qu'elle entendait.

\- «J'ai du mal à vous croire» dit-elle dans un sourire

Jack se redressa et lui montra son bras droit, où sur son poignet il y avait un «P» majuscule gravé dans sa chaire.

\- «Croyez-moi, ceci est de loin la chose la plus douloureuse qu'un homme peut ressentir»

Élisabeth écarquilla les yeux et Jack répondit à son interrogation muette :

\- «Beckett»

\- «Mais... Pourquoi ?»

Il resta silencieux avant de se lever pour se rhabiller.

\- «Jack s'il vous plaît, tellement d'années ce sont écoulées, ne pouvez pas me faire confiance... ?»

\- «Là n'est pas la question, ce n'est pas une histoire que je raconte c'est tout»

\- «Pourquoi cela ?»

\- «Parce qu'elle parle de trahison et de souffrance et que je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. La marque est là pour me le rappeler tous les jours, je n'ai pas besoin de me remémorer ses souvenirs en les racontant»

\- «Et moi je suis sûre que cela vous ferez du bien de savoir que, pour une fois, vous avez quelqu'un à qui parler. Jamais je ne vous trahirais Jack, j'ai fauté une fois mais c'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant et vous auriez agit pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés»

\- «C'est là que vous faites erreur, jamais je ne vous aurais attaché»

\- «Vous auriez risqué la mort pour que je vive ?»

\- «Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis revenu ? J'aurais eu le temps d'atteindre la côte avant que le Kraken comprenne que je n'étais plus à bord»

\- «Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi auriez-vous risqué votre vie pour moi ?»

Jack ne répondit pas, il ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse et ne voulait pas la connaître.

\- «Vous voulez que je vous parle de mon passé ? Très bien...»

Élisabeth ne comprit pas pourquoi il esquivait la question mais n'insista pas, elle allait en apprendre un peu plus sur Jack Sparrow, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

\- «Beckett était... mon meilleur ami. C'était comme mon frère. J'avais dix-huit ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré à Londres. C'était peu de temps après mon engagement dans la piraterie. Nous nous sommes très vite liée d'amitié, je lui aurais confié ma vie et lui la sienne. Un soir, alors que nous avions un peu trop bu, il m'a raconté son secret, un secret accablant pour un homme avec ses ambitions»

\- «Quel était-il ?»

Jack resta silencieux un moment, se demandant s'il devait le révéler. Puis il se dit que Beckett l'avait bien trahit alors ça ne serait que lui rendre monnaie de sa pièce.

\- «Cutler avait... des penchants différents des miens... Il n'était pas attiré par les femmes. Chez les pirates ce n'est pas très bien vu mais les gens s'en moquent, lorsqu'ils ont trop bu, ils peuvent faire des choses qu'ils regretteront -ou pas- le lendemain. Mais dans la Compagnie des Indes... Il fallait être irréprochable, d'autant que Beckett voulait monter les échelons pour obtenir son titre de noblesse. C'était un très lourd secret qu'il venait de me confier, démontrant ainsi toute la confiance qu'il avait en moi...»

\- «Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?»

\- «Je lui ai à mon tour avoué un secret. Il pensait que j'étais corsaire pour le Roi, je lui ais dis que j'étais un pirate. Il m'a juré qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. Le lendemain, alors que nous allions repartir en mer, j'ai rendu une dernière visite à mon ami. Il m'attendait, la cheminée allumée. Je ne me suis pas méfié le moins du monde. Soudain il a sortit une barre de fer incandescente et m'a marqué de cette lettre. Elle signifie que je suis un pirate. Cette cicatrice m'empêchera à jamais de faire autre chose et indique que je dois être pendu si je me fais prendre. Je lui ai asséné un coup d'épée dans le ventre, manquant de l'éventrer puis je me suis enfuie en courant comme un fou, poursuivit par des gardes. Puis une femme est sortit de nul part et m'a entraîné à l'abri avant de me jeter dans un petit bateau. Ce que je raconte là sont les choses telles que cette femme me les as expliquées, parce que j'étais à moitié évanouie durant ma course. J'ai finis par perdre connaissance et je ne me suis réveillé que trois semaines plus tard dans la cabane de Tia. J'ai faillis mourir, ma blessure s'était infectée. Sans sa magie je serais mort, ou bien à moitié manchot. Je suis restée quelques temps avec elle puis j'ai fini par repartir, le compas en poche pour partir à la conquête de mon propre vaisseaux. J'ai acquis le Pearl et vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire»

Soudain prit d'un vertige, il se rassit sur son lit et ferma les yeux, attendant que cela passe. Élisabeth, pensive, ne disait rien.

\- «Vous pouvez aller chercher Edward ? Je le connais, il doit faire tourner en bourrique Gibbs»

Cela la sortit de sa torpeur, elle se leva avant de déclarer :

\- «Merci Jack. Merci de me faire confiance» puis elle partit chercher le petit

Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut il se précipita vers elle en lâchant la barre, que Gibbs reprit en vitesse, et hurla :

\- «JE PEUX ALLER VOIR MON PAPA MAINTENANT ? IL EST GUÉRIT ?» attendrie Élisabeth acquiesça et lui ouvrit la porte puis resta derrière à les écouter, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- «Papa... Je suis désolé de mettre fait prendre... Tu n'aurais pas eu mal si j'avais été plus doué. Je suis un mauvais pirate»

\- «Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as été excellent, je suis fier de toi»

\- «Pourquoi je n'ai rien fais du tout»

\- «Mais si ! Tu n'as pas eu peur quand les soldats nous ont poursuivi et tu as réussies à tout voler quand même. Tu as bien respecté le plan. Les soldats qui surveillaient Élisabeth n'était pas prévu, autrement tu aurais totalement réussit»

Le petit garçon redressa la tête et demanda, la voix plein d'espoir :

\- «C'est vrai ? Je suis un bon pirate alors ?»

\- «Holà matelot ! Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de mentir ?»

\- «Bien sûr ! Tu me dis toujours que c'est ce que tu fais de mieux !»

Élisabeth pouffa derrière la porte.

\- «Eh bien parfois je dis la vérité. Tu seras un très grand pirate petit»

\- «Papa... Tu sais ce que tu me répètes toujours... ?»

\- «Hmm ?»

\- «Bah tu sais ! Qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui prennent les coups ! Eh bah ça veut dire que tu es un imbécile non ?»

Cette fois Élisabeth ne put retenir son éclat de rire et se montra à la porte.

Jack et Edward la regardèrent puis le père dit au fils :

\- «Un imbécile ? Viens là que je te donne la correction que tu mérites pour avoir insulté le plus grand pirate des caraïbes !» et Jack le souleva malgré son bras blessé et se mit à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que son fils le supplie d'arrêter.

\- «Alors ? Qui c'est l'imbécile maintenant ?»

\- «C'est moi c'est moi c'est moi !» puis Jack le lâcha, satisfait.

\- «Vous n'avez pas honte de torturer ainsi un pauvre enfant ?» demanda Élisabeth en riant

\- «Vous comprendrez bien vite que ce petit est trop malin pour notre santé mentale»

\- «Avec un père pareil il n'y a rien d'étonnant»

Ravi de se voir comparé à son père, Edward fanfaronna :

\- «Oui ! Mon papa c'est le plus fort. Il m'a raconté toutes ses aventures et un jour je serais aussi fort que lui !»

\- «Je n'en doute pas petit, mais il est temps d'aller manger si tu veux t'entraîner à l'épée !»

Edward partit en courant vers les cuisines du navire, il adorait manger avec l'équipage parce qu'ils étaient tous très drôle avec lui et ils avaient pleins de choses à raconter, surtout quand ils buvaient du rhum.

\- «Il s'entraîne déjà à l'épée ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop dangereux pour lui de tenir une épée à son âge ?»

\- «Un forgeron lui en a faite une spécialement pour lui, elle est adapté à sa taille et sa force»

\- «Un forgeron a accepté de faire une épée pour un enfant ? Un enfant de pirate qui plus est ?»

\- «Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il était d'accord pour le faire. Mais avoir une épée sous la gorge peut-être très motivant pour quelqu'un»

\- «Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé»

\- «Je devrais ?»

\- «Je ne sais pas, Edward à l'air très heureux avec vous»

\- «Il l'est oui. Et vous ? Des nouvelles de Will ?»

Élisabeth se ferma à la question et dit :

\- «Edward vous attend aux cuisines je pense» puis elle sortit.

Étonné, il la suivit néanmoins.

Alors alors ? Des remarques ? Des questions ? Je vous attend dans les reviews ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoooooooir ! Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Au programme : du crossover comme promis, du Jack Sparrow et du Élisabeth et une petite introduction sur la suite de cette histoire... Voilà voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je vous dis à tout l'heure ! :D

Plusieurs semaines passèrent au cours desquelles le Black Pearl avait attaqué bon nombre de navires marchants. Le profit était abondant et l'équipage heureux. Jack décida de faire une escale à Tortuga, ses hommes et lui avaient mérités de prendre du bon temps. Élisabeth se demandait bien qui allait veiller sur le petit durant le séjour. Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle le vit descendre du navire et qu'elle entendit Jack lui dire :

\- «Bon, je te fais confiance d'accord ? Tu fais comme d'habitude, tu ne bois pas de rhum, tu ne participes pas aux batailles et tu ne suis personne si tu ne les connais pas» puis Jack le laissa là avant que son fils ne l'interpelle :

\- «Comment je vais faire pour acheter quelque chose à boire si tu ne me donnes rien ?»

Jack se retourna et lui dit :

\- «A la manière pirate mon gars ! Tu nous as prouvé que tu étais un bon voleur. Et rappelles-toi, pas besoin de voler une femme, il suffit de l'amadouer, d'accord fils ?»

Ravi de sa liberté, le petit garçon partit en courant, tout à sa joie de pouvoir se comporter en véritable pirate.

\- «Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Jack ?! Vous allez le surveiller de près n'est-ce pas ?»

«Bien sûr que non, il est temps qu'il apprenne à voler des pirates. Bien qu'avoir un fils me permet de faire tomber beaucoup de femmes dans mes filets, Edward est un peu trop grand maintenant pour ça. Et puis Tortuga est un lieu sûr !»

\- «Sûr ? Imaginez qu'il se retrouve coincé dans une bataille !»

\- «Les gens savent que c'est mon fils, personne n'oserait le toucher»

\- «Mais Jack enfin...»

\- «Ne me dîtes pas comment l'élever, maintenant vous m'excuserez, je compte bien profiter de ma nuit» puis il la planta là.

Verte de rage elle le regarda entrer dans un établissement et décida de le suivre. Elle se rendit compte que son idée n'était pas la meilleur lorsqu'elle le vit approcher une femme, un sourire aguicheur sur le visage. Elle passa sa soirée à les observer discrètement se rapprocher petit à petit. Quand elle le vit l'embrasser puis se diriger vers l'étage, ce fut trop pour elle. Elle se mit à boire plus que de raison. Elle but jusqu'au retour de Jack et l'autre femme. Elle but tellement qu'elle eut envie de lui balancer sa choppe pleine de vin dans la tête de celle qui avait, selon elle, une petite vertu.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et le silence régna dans la salle. Quatre hommes entrèrent et les pirates s'écartaient de leur chemin. Soudain, le plus barbu d'entre eux beugla :

\- «JACK SPARROW ! ENFIN TE VOILÀ !» puis il lui fonça dessus et l'étreignit avec force en riant à gorge déployée. Les autres hommes ne tardèrent pas à faire de même et Jack se retrouva bientôt soulevé et lancé en l'air. Les cinq hommes riaient et se donnaient de grandes claques dans le dos qui auraient décollés les poumons de n'importe qui.

\- «C'est donc là que tu te cachais ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée depuis combien de temps nous te cherchions ?» s'exclama un homme habillé comme un corsaire anglais.

\- «Mes amis, le vieux Jack est toujours à la conquête des Océans, du rhum et des filles ! Ou pourrais-je me trouver ailleurs qu'à Tortuga ?!» s'écria Jack, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter encore plus les rires des quatre autres hommes.

\- «Ont dit que t'as capturé la fille du Gouverneur ! Je suppose que tu l'as séduite et qu'elle se trouve maintenant dépossédée de sa vertu hm ?» demanda un troisième homme, qui portait sa chemise ouverte, laissant voir son torse.

Élisabeth vit rouge et se précipita aux côtés de Jack :

\- «Figurez-vous que la fille du Gouverneur se trouve juste ici et qu'elle est partit de son plein gré sans se faire le moins du monde séduire !» dit-elle les joues rouges à cause de la colère et de l'alcool.

\- «Ah Lizzie mon ange, laissez moi vous présenter les quatre hommes les plus respectés dans le coin : Barbe Noire Capitaine de Queen Anne's Revenge, je te laisse deviner lequel cela peut-être, Benjamin Hornigold, celui qui porte encore son uniforme de corsaire pour se moquer ouvertement de la couronne et qui est le capitaine du Revenge, Charles Vane, capitaine du Ranger, c'est celui qui porte toujours sa chemise ouverte et son seconde Jack Rackham aussi nommé Calico Jack. Ses messieurs ont établit leur propre république sur l'île de Nassau !»

\- «Et bien sûr ce cher Jack Sparrow, Capitaine du Black Pearl, le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes, le Conquérant du Kraken, la Terreur des Mutins et tueur de Davy Jones !» intervint Barbe Noire «Vous pouvez m'appeler Teach, ou Thatch ou même Edward, une aussi belle femme que vous peut bien m'appeler comme le veux !»

Élisabeth se tourna vers Jack :

\- «Le tueur de Davy Jones ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot de vous attribuer ce titre alors que vous avez condamné Will à prendre sa place en lui faisant transpercer ce maudit cœur !»

\- «Il est toujours en vie grâce à moi néanmoins, et l'Océan et débarrassé à jamais de cette pourriture !»

\- «Ça c'est bien vrai !» beugla Vane, «qu'on lui serve du rhum et en quantité ! Ce soir on fête nos retrouvailles !» l'alcool coula à flot durant toute la nuit et Élisabeth se prit à aimer être ivre, elle aima cette soirée ou chacun racontait ses aventures et se battait. La musique était agréable et Jack semblait avoir oublié l'idée de se trouver d'autres conquêtes. Tout allait pour le mieux. Finalement, ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Jack demanda :

\- «Bon qu'est-ce qui vous amènes les gars ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me cherchiez ?»

La bonne ambiance qui régnait entre les joyeux compères retomba immédiatement. Ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ce fût Thatch qui prit finalement la parole :

\- «On a besoin de toi Jack, tu es l'un des Pirates qui fait bouger ce monde, tu nous as aidé à prendre Nassau il y a trois ans, nous t'avons fais toi aussi Gouverneur de notre République. Aujourd'hui Nassau a besoin de tous ses dirigeants. La Royal Navy nous pourchasse tous, on se croirait revenu sept ans en arrière, à l'époque de ce foutu Beckett. Quelqu'un tire des ficelles et contrôle la flotte anglaise. Quelqu'un qui se trouve dans les Caraïbes et qui a beaucoup de pouvoir. Il faut que nous l'arrêtions. Le vent se lève Jack, il faut que tu nous suives à Nassau pour établir un plan. C'est soit la fuite soit la guerre, il faut que nous en discutions»

\- «Gouverneur de Nassau ? Vous ? Quel était votre intérêt et votre profit de risquer votre vie pour prendre une ville aussi grande et étendue des Caraïbes ?!» demanda Élisabeth surprise

\- «Tortuga est un port où n'importe quel pirate peut prendre du bon temps, mais la multiplication des pirates et des navires marchants ont empêché que nous fassions tous un profit suffisant par rapport à nos prises. Nassau est un véritable commerce maritime et cela a permit à Tortuga de retrouver ses richesses. Je préfère risquer de me faire tuer plutôt que de voir cette ville sombrer !»

\- «Bien parlé Sparrow !» lui dit Rackham

\- «Bon, si l'on doit mettre les voiles pour Nassau il va falloir que j'aille chercher le petit, on se retrouve là-bas»

\- «Ah oui ! Où est donc ce petit bougre ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il s'amusait à me tirer la barbe ! C'est qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé ! Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ?» s'enquit Thatch

\- «Sept ans. Quant à l'endroit où il se trouve je ne sais pas. Probablement au lit ou bien sur le Pearl»

\- «Tu l'as laissé tout seul à Tortuga ?» s'exclama Hornigold

\- «Merci Monsieur Hornigold de partager mon point de vu !» intervint Élisabeth

\- «J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un père comme toi Jack» dit Vane, suivit par l'approbation de son second, puis de celle d'Hornigold et enfin celle de Thatch

\- «Quoi ?! Vous approuvez le fait qu'un enfant de sept ans se balade tout seul dans une ville peuplée de pirates complètement ivre ?!»

\- «Bien sûr ! Il n'en sera que plus dégourdis ! Bien, Jack on se rejoint à Nassau» puis Barbe Noire quitta le pub suivit par les autres hommes.

Élisabeth regarda Jack étrangement alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues à la recherche d'Edward. Il était encore saoul aussi avançait-il de façon slalomante. Il perçu néanmoins le regard que lui lançait la jeune femme.

\- «Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas encore vous mettre à crier à propos du petit j'espère ?»

\- «Non, je me demandais comment est-ce que vous avez connu ces pirates ?»

\- «Ce sont les plus connus des Caraïbes, ce n'est pas très difficile des les connaître»

\- «Non je veux dire qu'ils ont du respect pour vous, il vous considère comme l'un des leurs, pourtant vous m'avez l'air plutôt solitaire, pas du genre à avoir des amis pirates»

\- «Ce qui vous étonnes c'est qu'ils aient du respect pour moi ou bien qu'ils agissent comme de vieux amis ?» lui demanda-t-il, un sourire au lèvre

\- «Qu'ils aient du respect pour vous n'est pas étonnant, ce qu'il l'est c'est que vous soyez amis. Vous n'avez donc pas essayer de les duper ?»

Jack se mit à rire avant de déclarer :

\- «On n'entourloupe pas des pirates comme eux ! Ce sont des hommes honnêtes, ni cruels ni traîtres. C'est vraiment rare de nos jours. Ceux que je dupe sont ceux qui ne méritent pas le respect où qui ne sont pas pirates. Je respecte le code ! Enfin la plupart du temps» ajouta-t-il dans un sourire

\- «Ainsi Jack Sparrow peut se préoccuper d'autres personnes que lui-même ? Edward vous a changé, vous n'auriez jamais fais ça sept ans en arrière»

\- «Qui sait ? Peut-être que si. Après tout, mon intérêt personnel était engagé !»

\- «Hmm...»

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes puis Jack l'aperçut. Il voulut l'appeler mais se retint. Élisabeth ne comprit pas pourquoi et interrogea Jack du regard. Celui-ci lui montra son fils avec une petite fille de son âge. Edward semblait sûr de lui, il avait appuyé une main sur le mur et regardait la fille droit dans les yeux. Puis il mit un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils virent la petite rougir puis déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Edward avant de s'enfuir en courant. C'est à ce moment que son père choisit de se montrer.

\- «Papa ! Papa j'ai fais comme t'as dis !» lui dit le petit garçon en courant dans sa direction

\- «C'est-à-dire ?» fit Jack en jouant l'innocent

\- «J'ai payé des verres à la fille, de lait pas de rhum, et elle était très contente et après j'ai fais comme tu m'as montré, je l'ai bien regardé dans les yeux et j'ai touché son visage et après elle a fait comme t'avais dis que toutes les filles faisaient, elle m'a fait un bisou juste là regarde !» il lui montra fièrement l'endroit où il venait de recevoir son premier baiser, tout fier de lui

\- «Oh vraiment Jack ? C'est cela que vous avez appris à votre fils ?» demanda Élisabeth en plissant les yeux

\- «Bien sûr, comme si mon fils allait être un benêt avec les demoiselles ! Il doit se montrer digne de son père !»

\- «C'est évident oui. Un coureur de jupon comme vous ne peux avoir un fils qui ait un peu d'honneur avec les jeunes filles» s'exclama Élisabeth qui partit d'un pas furieux

\- «Papa, pourquoi elle est énervée après toi Élisabeth ?»

\- «C'est une femme Edward, les femmes sont tout le temps énervées. Tu le comprendras quand tu recevras ta première gifle»

\- «C'est quoi une gifle ?»

\- «Ne soit pas si impatient de le savoir mon gars»

\- «Papa ?»

\- «Hmm ?»

\- «Tu as bu beaucoup de rhum ?»

\- «Pourquoi cette question ?» dit-il dans une mimique intriguée

\- «Parce que tu marches pas droit du tout»

\- «Oh... C'est pour ça. Aller avance, on va à Nassau»

\- «A Nassau ?»

\- «Tu te souviens d'Edward Teach ? Le pirate avec la longue barbe noire ?»

\- «Oui ! Il était vraiment très drôle, je l'aime bien lui ! Et il était très fort, je me souviens que son navire il est encore plus gros que le tient !»

Jack fit une grimace avant de répliquer :

\- «Fils, sache que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais l'usage qu'on en fait»

\- «Mais si son bateau il est plus gros, c'est lui qui gagne non ?»

\- «Edward... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de la différence entre un bateau et un navire ?»

\- «Euuuuh y'a une différence ?»

\- «Un navire peut contenir un bateau, mais un bateau ne peut pas contenir un navire»

\- «Comme les chaloupes ?»

\- «Exactement»

Son fils sembla médité un moment puis déclara :

\- «Je préfère quand même avoir un gros navire, au moins je suis sûr de remporter les combats»

\- «La force ne t'es pas utile si tu es un idiot. La ruse Ed, voilà ce qui sauve un homme. Prend toujours le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir, sinon tu ne risques pas de vivre très vieux et moi je serais triste»

\- «J'ai pas envie que tu sois triste !»

\- «Alors soit un bon pirate. Prend exemple sur moi !»

\- «C'est ce que je fais toujours ! Pour moi, t'es le meilleur !»

Jack fut si content qu'il ne vit pas qu'ils avaient atteint le port. Il tomba dans l'eau et cela eut pour effet de le dessaouler totalement. Son fils, quant à lui, manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il dû s'asseoir en se tenant le ventre. Son père était vraiment le plus drôle !

Jack finit par se hisser sur le ponton qu'il avait manqué et déclara :

\- «Tu te moques de ton père ?»

Edward ria de plus belle.

\- «Hmm... je sens que tu as besoins d'un bain toi !» puis il le balança à son tour dans l'eau avant de se rappeler que son fils ne savait pas nager. Il le rejoignit et le ramena sur la berge. Jack n'était pas fier, parfois il oubliait qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un enfant, il avait peur que son fils ne lui en veuille, ou pire, qu'il développe une peur panique de l'eau. Mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit :

\- «Ouah ! C'était trop bien ! On recommence ? Dit oui s'il te plaaaaît !»

\- «On verra sur le Pearl, se sera encore plus haut. On ne peut pas s'attarder pour le moment, il faut que l'on aille à Nassau tu te souviens ?»

\- «Oui... Tu me laisseras tenir la barre ? Gibbs il m'a laissé la tenir et je me suis très bien débrouillé !»

\- «Pourquoi pas !»

La journée se passa tranquillement, il faisait beau et la mer était calme. Edward adorait cette mer là, parce qu'il pouvait voir les poissons autour du navire et il essayait de les compter tous, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait après 51 alors ils recommençaient encore et encore.

Élisabeth, outrée du peu de considération qu'accordait Jack aux femmes refusait toujours de lui parler. Quant au Capitaine du Pearl il était en haut d'un cordage à regarder l'horizon, le vent soulevant ses longues dreadlocks.

Après quelques heures, fatigué d'avoir compté, Edward vint voir Élisabeth et lui demanda :

\- «Ça fait combien 51 + 27 ?»

\- «78 pourquoi ?»

\- «Ouah ! Tu es intelligente toi ! Quand je pose cette question, l'équipage me demande de partir !»

\- «Même ton père ?»

\- «Je ne sais pas, je ne le lui ai jamais demandé. Je fais ça quand il est là-haut» il le montra du doigt «parfois il veut être tout seul et quand je lui demande pourquoi il dit que ce sont des affaires de pirates adultes. Quand il redescend il est tout bizarre, il ne veut plus être drôle ni m'apprendre des choses, il parle plus du tout jusqu'au lendemain matin, alors je ne lui pose pas la question et je ne l'embête pas»

Le cœur d'Élisabeth se serra face à ce petit garçon qui avait l'air triste de ne pas pouvoir aider son père. Elle se demanda s'il avait déjà posé des questions sur sa mère et ce que Jack avait pu lui répondre.

\- «Tu sais lire Edward ?»

\- «Lire ? Non, Papa m'a pas encore apprit, il dit que savoir lire avant de savoir nager n'est pas utile pour un pirate, car tant qu'il sait déchiffrer une carte et réfléchir et ben il sera un bon pirate»

\- «Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, tu aimerais que je t'apprenne à lire ?»

\- «Là tout de suite ?!» s'enthousiasma le petit garçon

\- «Oui ! Je crois que ton père possède un ou deux livres dans sa cabine, allons voir d'accord ?»

Lorsque Jack descendit, il ne trouva pas son fils sur le pont à l'attendre avec ses grands yeux comme à chaque fois qu'il s'isolait. Il le trouva dans sa cabine, occupé avec un livre et Élisabeth qui lui apprenait à le déchiffrer.

\- «Vous croyez que lui faire lire des rapports maritimes va l'intéresser ?» demanda-t-il moqueur

\- «Je comprend pas ce que je lis mais j'arrive à lire la première phrase ! Élisabeth est très intelligente et très belle aussi !»

Elle lui sourit tendrement puis lui dit qu'elle les laissait seul, elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec Jack pour le moment, trop en colère contre lui.

\- «Papa et toi vous êtes plus amoureux ?»

Jack, qui buvait une petite gorgée de rhum, la recracha et se mit à tousser tandis qu'Élisabeth s'était immobilisée et rougissait.

\- «Edward, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes quand il est bon de se taire» lui froidement Jack

\- «Mais... Pourquoi ? Vous êtes amoureux non ? Vous êtes souvent ensemble et je vois bien que vous vous regardez bizarrement !»

\- «Edward ça suffit maintenant !» Jack n'avait que très rarement haussé le ton avec son fils mais là c'était nécessaire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette ce genre d'idée dans la tête

\- «T'es fâché contre moi... ?» demanda Edward, des larmes pleins les yeux

\- «Oui je suis fâché, tu ne dois pas demander ce genre de choses. C'est pour ceux qui sont adultes. Quand je te demande de te taire tu dois m'obéir. Est-ce que je suis clair Edward ?»

Le petit se mit alors à pleurer, ce qui fendit le cœur de son père, mais il s'efforça de rester glacial. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

\- «T'es trop nul ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas de maman moi ? Tous les autres enfants ils ont des parents et moi j'ai pas de mère ! Elle est où ? Tu me dis jamais rien sur elle !» puis il partit en courant ne laissant pas le temps à son père de répliquer.

Tatatadaaaaaam ! Alors ? Vos réactions ? Vos impressions ? Que pensez-vous des 4 pirates les plus célèbres des Caraïbes ? J'attends vos reviews ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoooooooooooir tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ce soir ! Au programme : du Edward, un rapprochement entre Jack et Élisabeth (comme certain l'attende depuis quelque temps :p) et surtout... DES PIRATES A LA PELLE ! Aller je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Jack essaya de respirer à fond pour se calmer afin de ne pas saccager sa cabine mais ce fut peine perdue. Dans un mouvement de rage il souleva son énorme table en bois et la jeta en criant. Tétanisée devant la scène qui venait de se produire et la détresse de l'homme en face d'elle, Élisabeth ne sut pas comment réagir. Jack arpentait sa cabine, serrant et desserrant les poings en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer mais cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Alors elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son bras valide pour le calmer. Cela lui valut un regard noir mais elle ne se démonta pas, elle prit l'autre bras dans sa main, attendant que la colère se dissipe. Quand elle vit qu'il ne tremblait plus, elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- «Vous n'y êtes pour rien Jack. C'est normal qu'il s'interroge»

\- «Il finira par me détester»

\- «Pourquoi donc ?»

\- «Parce que je suis incapable de lui parler d'Elle. Il ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle»

\- «Jack... Edward mérite de savoir qui était sa mère, il en a besoin»

\- «Je ne peux pas lui en parler, à quoi bon lui faire aimer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaîtra jamais ?»

\- «Pour savoir d'où il vient. Vous savez, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir une présence féminine à bord je me trompe ?»

\- «...»

\- «Il s'interroge, il ne vous a jamais vu avec quelqu'un, il est trop jeune pour comprendre»

\- «Je n'y arriverais pas»

\- «Il ne s'agit pas de vous mais de votre fils, vous devez le faire passer en premier»

Jack la regarda dans les yeux, d'un air étrange. Cela eut pour effet de remuer les entrailles d'Élisabeth, une agréable sensation de torsion se fit sentir dans son bas ventre.

\- «Vous... vous accepteriez d'être à côté de moi ? Quand je lui dirais ?»

Touchée, Élisabeth acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle devrait partir mais pourtant elle ne lâcha pas ses bras et Jack ne semblait pas non plus vouloir qu'elle s'en aille. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et, comme sept ans auparavant, l'ambiance devint électrique entre eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient exactement là où ils devaient être. Ils se rapprochèrent, toujours un peu plus et presque à leur insu. Soudain, Jack, comprenant ce qu'il risquait de se passer et se rappelant la dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite entre eux, se détourna et la serra dans ses bras. C'était la troisième femme qu'il prenait ainsi et cela le perturbait parce qu'avec la première il avait faillit se marier et avec la seconde il avait eut un fils. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour lui, il était perdu dans un tourbillon de sentiments et de pensées.

Élisabeth de son côté savait ce qu'elle voulait, savait ce qu'elle désirait. Mais la culpabilité l'empêchait d'exaucer son vœu. Mais Jack ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il _attendait_ qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Alors elle ne se détournait pas non plus, hésitante. Finalement, alors qu'elle allait céder à son désir, Jack se détourna et la prit dans ses bras. La déception fut aussi grande que la surprise et la sensation. Will l'avait déjà prise des milliers de fois dans ses bras, mais jamais elle n'avait ressentie ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement dans les bras de Jack. Elle était déçue qu'il se soit écarté d'elle, surprise qu'il la touche de cette façon et bouleversée par ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras.

\- «A ce soir, lorsque les étoiles apparaîtront dans le ciel» lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille, ce qui provoqua chez la jeune femme un violent frisson. Elle se demanda s'il le faisait exprès où s'il n'était pas conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. En vu de son regard perdu, elle opta pour la seconde option, ce qui accrut sa déception. Il se dégagea d'elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse seul à présent. Elle sortit et Jack ramassa la lourde table pour la remettre correctement. Il rangea les papiers et se plongea dans l'étude des cartes maritimes qu'il avait devant lui.

Il mangea seul ce soir là, son fils ayant apparemment décidé de ne pas décolérer. Il savait que ce jour arriverait et il le redoutait terriblement. Comment annonçait-on à un gamin plein d'entrain et de joie de vivre que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde ? Quel enfant voudrait en savoir plus sur la personne qui était morte pour lui ? Cela ne ferait qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité. Il en voudrait finalement à son père d'avoir été celui à lui apprendre. Jack avait voulu repousser ce moment là le plus tard possible parce qu'il savait que son fils perdrait une partie de son innocence quand il saurait. Il allait le briser alors que son rôle était de le rendre heureux, il allait lui causer une tristesse immense et un vide dans le cœur. Quel parent pouvait infliger ça à son enfant ?

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il devait être l'heure, il se leva pour aller chercher son fils, avec la lenteur de celui qui monte à l'échafaud. Il le trouva, accoudé au bastingage, regardant la mer sombre avec tristesse.

\- «Edward ?»

\- «J'ai pas envie de te parler»

\- «Alors c'est moi qui vais te parler, tu veux bien me suivre dans la cabine ?»

\- «Pourquoi ?»

\- «Tu voulais des réponses sur ta mère non ?»

Edward leva la tête, ses yeux d'enfant pleins d'espoir puis il suivit son père à l'intérieur. Peu de temps après on entendit de légers coups sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Élisabeth. Elle s'asseya à côté de Jack et le gratifia d'un regard encourageant.

\- «Que veux-tu savoir sur ta mère Edward, je te promet de répondre à toutes tes questions»

\- «Est-ce que Élisabeth ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est là ?» il vit les deux adultes se crisper mais ne comprit pas pourquoi

\- «Non Edward»

\- «Oh... Elle est où maman alors ?»

\- «Elle est... partie»

\- «Partie ? Où ça ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle m'aimait pas ? Elle voulait pas de moi ?»

\- «Oh si Edward, ta maman t'aimait plus que tout. Elle est partie de ce monde, ta maman est morte il y a sept ans»

\- «Morte... ? Comment elle est morte ?»

Jack ferma les yeux, on y était, voilà qu'il devait infliger le coup de grâce à son fils.

\- «Elle est... morte en te donnant naissance»

\- «C'est... à cause de moi alors ?» son visage s'affaissa et des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'Élisabeth intervint :

\- «Non Edward, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la faute d'un autre si cela est arrivé. Ta maman avait le choix tu sais, elle pouvait vivre mais dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas survécu, ou bien elle te laissait vivre. Ta maman a fait ce choix parce qu'elle savait que ton père saurait s'occuper de toi, elle t'aimait plus que sa propre vie tu comprends ?» lui dit-elle avec douceur

\- «Comment tu le sais ?»

\- «C'est moi qui ai aidé ta maman lorsque tu es né, j'étais là quand elle a prit sa décision»

Edward resta silencieux un long moment. Jack le regardait, inquiet. Finalement il demanda :

\- «Tu peux me parler d'elle papa ?»

Il ferma les yeux, le chagrin l'envahissait à nouveau mais il ne devait pas se laisser submerger, il ne voulait pas laisser la moindre larme s'échapper, pas devant témoins ni même devant lui-même, il s'était promit que jamais plus cela ne se reproduirait.

\- «Angelica, c'était le nom de ta mère, était la plus belle femme du monde. Elle était brune et avait tes yeux et tes cheveux. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais. C'était une espagnole, elle avait énormément de caractère, elle était toujours en colère contre moi, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis ce matin sur les femmes pas vrai ?»

Edward fit oui de la tête et demanda :

\- «Mais tu étais amoureux d'elle ?»

\- «Oui»

\- «Et elle aussi ?»

\- «Oui»

\- «Alors... elle doit beaucoup te manquer... C'est pour ça que tu es triste parfois ?»

\- «Oui»

\- «Et le monsieur qui a fait ça il est devenu quoi ? Tu peux me raconter pourquoi il a fait ça ?»

\- «Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre, mais je te promet que dans quelques années tu entendras cette histoire. Sache juste que le monsieur n'est plus de ce monde aujourd'hui»

\- «Grâce à toi ?»

\- «Oui. Et ne doute pas de l'amour que ta mère te portait mon fils, juste avant de mourir elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aimait. C'est elle qui t'a donné ton prénom»

\- «C'est vrai ?! Alors ça veut dire que j'étais né hein ? Elle m'a vu et moi aussi je l'ai vu ? Pourquoi elle a choisit celui-là ?

\- «Oui, elle t'a tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin. C'est celui de mon père, celui de ton grand-père, c'est un très grand pirate»

\- «J'aurais beaucoup aimé maman j'en suis sûr»

\- «Tu as le droit de beaucoup l'aimer, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui que tu dois l'oublier, au contraire»

\- «J'ai le droit d'en parler alors ?»

\- «Bien sûr»

\- «Alors je suis content, merci de m'avoir parlé de maman» il serra son père dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- «Je serais très content moi si tu étais amoureux d'Élisabeth, elle aussi est très belle et elle m'aime bien et moi aussi je l'aime bien»

\- «C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher»

\- «Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Je sais que je suis trop grand mais j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul !»

\- «Oui si tu veux, aller va te coucher maintenant»

Edward se précipita d'enlever ses vêtements et sauta sur le lit en s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Élisabeth le regardait, plein d'amour pour ce petit être dans les yeux. Elle se leva et sortit, suivit de Jack.

\- «Merci»

\- «Je suis heureuse si j'ai pu vous aider»

Il la regarda un moment puis rentra dans sa cabine, laissant Élisabeth le cœur battant.

Deux jours plus tard Nassau était en vu et Élisabeth pu apercevoir un navire, une magnifique frégate, qui aurait pu rivaliser avec l'Intrépide.

\- «Le Queen Anne's Revenge, crois moi, aucun hommes, pirates ou corsaires, ne voudraient l'affronter. 40 canons avec une puissance de bordée et de tir deux fois supérieures à celles du Pearl. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais nous rattraper, en combat nous ne ferions pas long feu» expliqua Jack derrière elle.

\- «Ouah ! Il est énorme ce bateau !» fit Edward «C'est celui de Barbe Noire pas vrai ?» puis il fronça les sourcils et on pouvait lire sur son visage une intense concentration. «C'est le Queen Anne's Revenge !» annonça-t-il fièrement

Élisabeth sourit, deux jours qu'elle avait commencé à lui apprendre à lire et il ne pouvait déjà plus s'empêcher d'essayer de lire tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- «Tout à fait, en revanche ce n'est pas un _bateau_ mais un navire Edward» le reprit Jack

\- «Un des plus célèbres vaisseaux d'infamie. On raconte qu'il avait une fois en face de lui, une flotte entière de la Royal Navy, composée de frégate et de man'o'war. Il n'avait aucune chance, mais Barbe Noire les a abordé un à un et a égorgé chaque Capitaine de navire avant de vider les cales et des les couler, ne laissant que de pauvres diables dériver au large. Oui... Barbe Noire est bien la terreur des Océans»

\- «Gibbs ! Je ne crois pas que cela soit très approprié de raconter une telle histoire devant un enfant...» dit Élisabeth

L'homme marmonna puis s'en alla.

\- «Ça veut dire quoi égorger ?»

Jack le regarda avec étonnement :

\- «Crois moi mon gars, tu n'es pas pressé de le savoir. Aller, on descend. Gibbs ! L'équipage à quartier libre jusqu'à ce que je revienne»

Élisabeth regarda avec étonnement autour d'elle, elle s'attendait à trouver Nassau aussi sale que Tortuga mais ce fût tout l'inverse, la ville ressemblait à une île portuaire des Caraïbes sous la juridiction de son père. Des maisons de bois et des magasins bordaient la côtes, au loin on distinguait un fort, mais Jack partit tout droit.

\- «La réunion ne se tient pas dans le fort ?» s'étonna-t-elle

Jack la regarda comme si elle était folle :

\- «Et où diable trouverait-on du rhum dans un fort hm ?»

Après plusieurs minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans une taverne construite en hauteur, donnant vue sur la baie. Une musique joyeuse résonnait, de nombreux pirates buvaient en parlant joyeusement ou observaient leurs compagnons jouer à des jeux de cartes ou de pions.

\- «Jack Sparrow... Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?» demanda une voix étrange. Élisabeth observa attentivement la personne et parut intriguée.

\- «Willy Read ! Eh bien disons que ces bons vieux messieurs ne peuvent plus se passer de moi» puis il lui sourit de façon très étrange. Élisabeth ne comprit pas pourquoi Jack souriait de cette façon à un homme.

\- «Ah oui la réunion, tu as pris ton temps pour venir dit moi»

\- «Un gentilhomme sait se faire désirer voyons» puis il suivit l'homme jusqu'à une grande table où une véritable assemblée était réunie.

\- «Élisabeth je te présente Adam Bonny et Willy Read, que tu ne connaissais pas» puis il s'assit au milieu de la table, laissant le soin à Élisabeth de se retrouver en bout, juste en face de ce fameux Willy. Edward se précipita sur les genoux de Barbe Noire et observa attentivement sa longue barbe.

\- «Ah ! Voilà le pirate qui m'a asticoté jusqu'à m'en rendre fou il y a deux ans !» s'exclama Thatch en feignant la colère

\- «Tu ne tromperas personne Thatch, tu adores ce gosse» intervint Adam un sourire au lèvre qui parut également étrange à Élisabeth. Ces deux hommes avaient quelque chose d'anormal mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi

\- «Edward, va regarder les pirates jouer» lui ordonna Jack, son fils lui obéit en faisant une petite moue qui n'amadoua cependant pas son père.

\- «Bien, commençons. Maintenant que nous sommes là il nous fait décider quoi faire»

\- «A propos de quoi exactement ? Vous ne nous avez rien expliqué à Tortuga» intervint Élisabeth, s'attirant les regards de l'assemblée

\- «Tu autorises une femme qui n'est même pas ta seconde à parler ?» demanda Vane, un brin de colère dans la voix. «Elle est peut-être jolie mais c'est une femme»

\- «Mes amis, je vous assure qu'Élisabeth est parfaitement apte à prendre part à la discussion. De plus c'est la fille du Gouverneur, par conséquent elle connaît bien ce qui se trame à Port-Royal et dans les Caraïbes»

Cette fois, elle perçut les regards insistant et presque admiratif d'Adam et de Willy et son trouble s'accrut encore plus. Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon ?

\- «Quoi ? Vous n'avez vu une femme pirate ?» demanda-t-elle venimeuse

\- «Plus souvent que tu le crois, mais là plupart ne le divulgue pas...» lui répondit Willy puis il regarda Jack et celui-ci lui lança un regard et un sourire totalement enjôleur. Élisabeth ne comprenait plus rien.

\- «Allons Vane, tu as peut-être une vision étroite de la piraterie, mais ici nous sommes à Nassau, où chaque hommes ou femmes et libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'une femme peut-être pirate, la preuve non ?» demanda Thatch à l'intéressé qui détourna les yeux et regarda la jeune femme :

\- «Qui nous dit qu'elle ne nous espionne pas ?»

Jack intervint, le regard dur et dit d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

\- «Je me porte garant d'elle, maintenant commençons, Thatch à toi l'honneur»

Vane n'ajouta plus rien et la réunion pu commencer :

\- «Bien, il y a maintenant plusieurs années, nous avons réussit à prendre Nassau et à la revendiquer pour nous. Eh bien il semblerait que le Roi d'Angleterre se soit lassé de notre République. Il a offert un pardon royal qui a eut autant d'effet qu'un coup de feu avec de la poudre mouillée. Nous avons appris récemment qu'une énorme flotte se dirigeait vers Port-Royal, ou dans les environs, pour rejoindre un homme qui ferait office de remplaçant du Roi dans ses eaux. La question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire. Allons nous nous battre pour ce que nous avons construit, où allons nous fuir et nous faire discret dans le monde ?»

\- «Il faudrait déjà savoir qui est cet homme, peut-être pourrions-nous l'abattre ? Cela causerait un désordre général qui nous serait profitable pour attaquer la flotte. Personne ne serait là pour les guider, sans chef de guerre les soldats ne sont que des poules mouillées» intervint Read.

\- «Encore faudrait-il connaître son nom, son identité, son lieu de résidence ou au moins son portrait physique. Mais nous ne sommes en possession d'aucune de ses informations» dit Vane «Je refuse de me planquer, je suis d'avis qu'il faut attaquer et tuer chaque corsaires se trouvant entre nous et notre liberté»

\- «Encore faudrait-il être en vie, la violence n'est pas toujours la solution Vane, si nous sommes inférieur en nombre, même avec le Queen Anne's Revenge et le Pearl à la tête de notre flotte, nous n'aurions aucune chance de l'emporter. Tu serais prêt à mourir pour ça ?» demanda Bonny

\- «N'oublie pas à qui tu parles toi, je suis ton Capitaine, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier. Je préférerais être mort plutôt que corsaire ou sillonner discrètement les eaux du monde. Je suis un pirate et ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis forgé une telle réputation»

\- «Ça suffit, nous sommes là pour discuter en égaux, non pour se battre et se menacer. Vane, tu es leur Capitaine mais à ce conseil leur parole vaut autant que la tienne» le tança Hornigold. «Dans combien de temps la flotte sera sur nous ? Peut-être que cela nous laisserait la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur l'identité de cet homme ? Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, se battre à l'aveuglette ne serait pas judicieux. L'intelligence prévaut sur la force brute»

\- «Entièrement d'accord avec Hornigold. Heureusement pour nous j'ai une longueur d'avance camarades, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant» dit Jack dans un sourire

\- «Évidemment, _tu es le plus fort_ c'est ça ?» se moqua Read

\- «Parfaitement, parce qu'il se trouve que je connais l'identité, le lieux et l'endroit précis où se trouve notre homme et pas vous»

Surprit, les hommes manquèrent de renverser leur choppe de rhum.

\- «ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE ?» rugit Rackham

\- «Je travaille mes entrées l'ami»

\- «Va au diable Sparrow !» lui répondit-il

\- «Alors ? Éclaire nous avec ta science veux-tu ?» lui demanda Thatch

\- «Eh bien... Vous souvenez-vous de ce cher Beckett ?» demanda-t-il en se levant

Ils approuvèrent en ne manquant pas de lui donner des noms colorés.

\- «Et bien il avait à sa botte un homme appelé Mercer. Lorsque j'ai enlevé Beckett celui-ci m'a poursuivit dans tous les Caraïbes avant que Jones ne lui règle son compte. Du moins le croyais-je. Élisabeth ici présente m'a informé de quelque chose de très intéressant lorsqu'elle est monté à mon bord : Mercer a réussit, nul ne sait comment, à échapper à la colère de Jones. Il est revenu à Port-Royal avec le pouvoir qu'avait Beckett il y a sept ans, le Gouverneur Swann a donc perdu ses prérogatives. Il ne fait aucun doute sur l'identité de notre homme, Mercer est un homme intelligent et cruel et il veut sans doute venger la mort de Beckett»

\- «Toujours aussi bien informé Sparrow» dit Willy, un sourire au coin des lèvres

\- «Rien d'étonnant la-dedans, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow»

\- «Puisque tu à l'air à ce point renseigné et meilleur que nous, tu devrais te charger toi-même de tuer cet homme. Après tout, tu nous as bien débarrassé de Beckett en le portant sur ton dos dans tout Port-Royal ? Tuer un homme sur place ne sera pas bien compliqué pour toi Jack pas vrai ?» dit Rackham d'un ton moqueur

\- «Justement, j'ai tué Beckett, à votre tour non ?»

\- «Oh pourquoi ça Jack ? Toi qui te penses meilleur que nous tous. Qui d'autre que toi pourrait exécuter cette mission ? De plus tu es le seul a être rentré dans la maison du Gouverneur, tu la connais. Et tu as cette charmante demoiselle pour te guider à l'intérieur. Je ne vois personne d'autres que toi» cette fois Calico Jack ria, il n'avait jamais apprécier les manières de Sparrow, toujours à se faire remarquer, toujours à draguer les femmes et a lui volé ses conquêtes.

\- «Du calme Rackham, cela dit, il a raison sur certains points Jack, tu es le mieux placé pour cette mission» temporisa Hornigold

Celui-ci plissa les yeux et lança un regard noir à l'homme qui lui avait forcé la main, il ne pouvait pas refuser ou il passerait pour un lâche.

\- «Je suis sûr que n'importe quel pirate digne de son nom pourrait exécuter cet homme, mais puisque Rackham ne se sent pas à la hauteur, je le ferais pour lui. Tu prendras exemple sur moi l'ami, peut-être trouveras-tu du talent ?» se moqua Jack ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'assemblée. Rackham se leva prestement :

\- «Répètes ça Sparrow et je te jure que je te ferais regretter le jour où tu es né»

\- «Du calme Rackham, reprend une choppe de rhum au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi» lui ordonna Thatch «Tu es donc d'accord pour éliminer cette vermine ?» reprit-il

\- «Je le ferais»

\- «Et il ne sera pas seul» Willy Read jetait un regard entendu à Jack que celui-ci lui rendit

\- «Tu me flattes mon gars»

\- «J'ai bien envie de voguer sur le Pearl et si je peux aider à débarrasser les Caraïbes d'un rat, j'en serais très heureux»

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à convenir d'un plan mais Jack les refusait tous, il préférait faire à sa manière sans pour autant révéler son plan, ce qui eut le don d'agacer tous les membres du Conseil. Ils faillirent en venir plusieurs fois aux mains. Finalement, jugeant la conversation parfaitement inutile à la nuit tombée, Hornigold déclara :

\- «Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps devant toi Jack, nos rapports indiquent que la flotte devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines tout au plus. Après ça Port-Royal sera tellement pleine de soldats qu'il ne faudra plus espérer pouvoir approcher Mercer»

\- «Dans ce cas, je vous laisse Messieurs» il engloutit sa choppe en quelques secondes puis se leva. «Edward, on repart» le petit garçon trottina vers lui et Jack quitta Nassau peu de temps après, accompagné de Willy Read.

Voilà voilà, j'attends vos impressions dans les reviews ! Que pensez-vous de ce fameux Willy Read hm ? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les amis ! Je n'ai pas posté hier soir je suis désolééééééééé mais je travaillais malheureusement... (ce soir aussi mais je ne travaille que la soirée et non pas l'après-midi ET le soir comme hier) donc encpre une fois SORRY !

Alors aujourd'hui vous allez hurler de frustration je pense... je n'en dis pas plus :p

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :D

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla comme à son habitude, peu avant l'aurore puis alla s'entraîner pour garder sa forme physique. Élisabeth ne manquait jamais ce moment, au début elle avait eut honte d'aimer le regarder et puis elle avait finit par se dire qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Cependant, ce matin fût différent des autres. Jack était un train de s'entraîner à l'épée quand Willy Read surgit et croisa le fer avec lui. Cela eut pour effet de stopper son entraînement. Élisabeth vit que tous deux se regardaient étrangement et cela la mit mal à l'aise, on aurait dit que Jack _flirtait_ avec cet homme. Finalement ils s'attaquèrent et Read démontra une aisance prodigieuse au sabre, à tel point que l'équipage s'était arrêté dans ses tâches pour regarder le combat. Ils ne cherchaient pas à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, simplement à réviser leurs bottes et à en tester d'autres. Élisabeth était impressionnée par la souplesse de Jack et par la dextérité de Read. On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient. Finalement Jack parvint à désarmer l'homme et cela mit fin au combat. L'équipage retourna donc à ses affaires, Élisabeth allait en faire de même lorsqu'elle perçut un geste pour le moins étrange, Read _caressait_ le bras de Jack et celui-ci _souriait_. Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens pour elle et, prise d'un accès de jalousie intense, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Qui pouvait bien être cet homme et que voulait-il à Jack ? Il était évident qu'il n'agissait pas comme un ami, il voulait plus. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Jack ne le repoussait-il pas ? Élisabeth ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Les jours passèrent et chaque matin Willy s'entraînait avec Jack, gâchant le plaisir qu'avait Élisabeth à le regarder. Elle se concentrait alors sur l'apprentissage de la lecture à Edward et celui-ci faisait de très gros progrès, il était vif, intelligent, concentré et appliqué. Elle se demanda si Jack avait été comme lui à son âge puis à chaque fois elle repensait à Will. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, lui qu'elle désirait et personne d'autre. Elle était d'ailleurs bien décidée à l'épouser dans trois ans, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Un soir, alors qu'elle prenait l'air sur le pont, accoudée au bastingage, elle fut témoin d'une scène qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue.

Jack et Willy. Jack l'avait coincé contre le mât et avançait son visage de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils s'embrassaient. Jack et Willy étaient en train de s'embrasser. Puis doucement, ils allèrent dans la cabine de Jack, ce qui ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à leurs activités. Élisabeth n'en revenait pas, c'était impossible, Jack lui avait affirmé ne pas aimer les hommes, pourquoi lui aurait-il mentit ? Par honte ? Pourtant il n'avait cherché pas à cacher son attirance pour cet homme à Nassau et cela n'avait semblé choqué aucun des pirates autour de la table. Quelque chose lui échappait.

L'aube s'était levée depuis longtemps lorsque Jack se réveilla, seul. Il se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir de sa cabine. Le ciel était clair et le vent soufflait dans leur direction pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Nassau. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin arriver à Port-Royal. Ils avaient mis le double du temps habituel et cela irritait Jack, il n'aimait pas ça, parce que plus ils mettaient de temps et plus la flotte se rapprochait de Mercer. Et il ne comptait pas risquer sa peau outre mesure pour tuer l'homme.

Il chercha son fils du regard et le trouva en compagnie d'Élisabeth sur le pont arrière, entouré de papiers. Elle avait fait installer une petite table pour travailler dehors. Il voyait son fils s'épanouir de jours en jours à son contact et cela lui faisait plaisir tout en lui faisant peur. Il savait bien qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement avec eux. Elle partirait probablement dès que Port-Royal serait à nouveau sûr et sous la juridiction de son père. Edward allait en souffrir c'était certain, il s'était indéniablement attaché à elle. Il s'approcha et son fils lui sauta dessus dès qu'il le vit :

\- «Papa ! J'arrive à lire écoute un peu ça : Le brick le Lancier, commandé par M. Vigoureux de Kermorvant, arrive à New Providence le 5 juillet de cette année, venant de Cadix. Le Lancier remet sous voiles le 9 du même mois. T'as vu ça ! Élisabeth m'a même pas aidé !»

«Eh bien dis donc Lizzie, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour motiver à ce point cet enfant à lire, il était plus pressé d'apprendre à nager il y a de cela deux semaines !»

«Oui excusez moi je dois y aller» dit-elle sans regarder Jack

Celui-ci n'en manqua pas d'être étonné, pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour la mettre en colère cette fois-ci, il en était persuadé !

Élisabeth ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Elle était gênée et jalouse. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il aime finalement les hommes et elle détestait ce maudit Read. Elle allait rejoindre sa cabine quand une poigne de fer lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter. C'était Jack.

\- «Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez ?»

\- «Rien, je suis fatiguée je vais me reposer»

\- «Nous sommes en début de matinée, j'ai dû mal à croire à cette histoire»

\- «J'ai très mal dormit cette nuit»

\- «Il fallait venir me voir» lui dit-il, reprenant son ancien comportement avec elle

\- «Vous étiez occupé à ce que j'ai pu voir, de plus je ne pense que vous auriez apprécié m'aider à passer une bonne nuit» lui répondit-elle le regard noir avant de se libérer et de partir dans sa cabine.

Jack ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. La lumière ce fit lorsque Willy, qui avait tout entendu, lui dit :

\- «Elle n'a pas comprit qui j'étais»

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux :

\- «Elle pense que...»

\- «Que je m'appelle vraiment Willy»

\- «Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle répète ce qu'elle croit avoir vu et ma réputation s'effondre» et il courut à la suite d'Élisabeth, Read aux trousses.

Ils entrèrent sans même frapper et trouvèrent Élisabeth qui regardait l'Océan par sa petite fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux sont regards se durcit :

\- «Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est inconvenant comme situation. J'aimerais me reposer alors si vous voulez bien sortir...»

\- «Lizzie c'est une effroyable méprise. Willy ne s'appelle pas vraiment Willy ! Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris...»

\- «Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Je vous connais Jack, vous mentez aussi bien que vous respirez»

\- «Élisabeth» intervint Willy «je pense que les actes seront plus convaincant que les mots»

Et le jeune homme défit le bandana qui retenait ses cheveux et retira le gros foulard qui se trouvait sous son veston, révélant une jeune femme.

\- «Je m'appelle Mary Read, je pensais que tu l'avais deviné à Nassau, Adam et moi sommes des femmes. Elle s'appelle Ann en vérité et est mariée avec Rackham. Jack n'a aucun penchants masculins...»

\- «Et en quoi cela me concerne ?» dit-elle en feignant l'indifférence, même si elle était immensément soulagée au fond d'elle.

\- «Parce que je ne voudrais pas que vous répétiez cela, j'ai une réputation tout de même !»

\- «Ann et moi nous faisons passer pour des hommes pour ne pas que des pirates trop lourds ou étroit d'esprit comme Vane, nous empêche de voguer sur l'Océan»

\- «C'est une histoire vraiment magnifique, maintenant sortez»

Jack surprit obéit, il ne comprenait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Mary, quant à elle, avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- «Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?» lui demanda Jack

\- «Elle est jalouse, c'est pour ça qu'elle me déteste»

Jack s'immobilisa et la regarda de travers :

\- «Ne dis pas n'importe quoi»

\- «Elle est amoureuse de toi»

\- «Stupide» dit-il en agitant les mains

\- «Je rêve où tu es gêné ?»

\- «Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens»

\- «Mais oui tu es gêné ! Alors ça...»

\- «Ça quoi ?»

\- «Jack Sparrow est amoureux... Si j'avais su que je vivrais assez longtemps pour voir ça...»

\- «Ma pauvre, le soleil a tapé trop fort sur ta tête»

\- «Avoue le Jack, admet le ! Tu ne supporterais pas de la voir avec un autre»

\- «Elle a déjà quelqu'un, elle est fiancée et je me porte très bien je te signale»

\- «Eh bien cela ne l'empêche pas de t'aimer en tout cas, alors arrêtes donc de te voiler la face. Dit le lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard»

\- «Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire» puis il la planta là.

Espiègle, Mary ne comptait pas laisser la situation comme ça. Elle était une optimiste qui croyait en l'amour. Elle appréciait Jack, il était intelligent et surtout, c'était quelqu'un de bien, il méritait d'être avec une femme et Élisabeth était faite pour lui. Il se dégageait d'elle une grande force de caractère, Mary l'avait sentit dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Et du caractère il lui en faudrait pour supporter Jack. Le petit Edward semblait très attachée à elle également, Jack aurait donc tout à perdre en refusant d'avouer ses sentiments.

Elle fit demi-tour et frappa à la porte cette fois-ci. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se décida d'entrer quand même.

\- «Encore vous ? Vous êtes une femme j'ai compris vous savez»

\- «Moi aussi j'ai compris»

\- «De quoi parlez-vous ?»

\- «Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?»

\- «Je n'en ai aucune raison»

\- «Si vous en avez une»

\- «Ah oui ? Laquelle ?»

\- «Jack Sparrow»

Élisabeth fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de lui dire la femme en face d'elle.

\- «Ou plutôt les sentiments que vous avez pour lui»

\- «Les sentiments ?! Je suis fiancée !»

\- «Pourtant il n'est pas ici avec vous...»

\- «C'est une longue histoire»

\- «Cessez de vous voiler la face Élisabeth, je ne vais pas vous expliquer pourquoi est-ce que vous aimer Jack, vous le savez bien mieux que moi»

\- «Cela ne serait pas dans votre intérêt que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Jack»

\- «Mon intérêt ? Je ne ressens rien pour Jack à part de l'amitié, ne vous retenez pas parce que vous pensez que Jack a des sentiments pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas je peux vous l'assurer»

\- «Cessez de dire...»

\- «Non. Vous cessez de dire n'importe quoi. Méditez sur ce que je viens de dire. Parce que je dis vrai et dans ce cas votre fiancé, où qu'il soit et quel qu'il soit, ne mérite pas que vous l'épousiez tout en aimant un autre que lui. Cela ne serait juste pour aucun de vous trois. Je vous laisse réfléchir, mais à votre place, je préférerais prendre le risque de me faire jeter par l'homme que j'aime en lui ayant avouer mes sentiments plutôt que de passer ma vie à me demander si ce que j'ai éprouvé était réciproque ou non» puis Mary sortit, laissant Élisabeth en proie à une réflexion intense.

Aimait-elle Jack ? Elle était attirée par lui, c'était évident. Elle repensa alors à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Elle se rappela le jour où il l'avait sauvé de la noyade ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui, elle l'avait trouvé beau et attirant. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le ceinturer, le pistolet sur la tempe elle l'avait maudit tout en aimant le danger et le mystère qui gravitait autour de lui. Lorsque le jour de sa libération il lui avait dit : _ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous chérie_ avant de sauter dans le vide, son cœur avait manqué un battement car il avait émit l'hypothèse d'une relation entre eux. Elle se rappela lorsqu'ils avaient navigué ensemble pour trouver le coffre de Davy Jones ce qu'avait indiqué son compas, c'était lui qu'il indiquait. Ce qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait faillit l'embrasser ce jour-là avant de s'arrêter, pour aller sur l'île des Quatre Vents : une intense déception. La tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait condamné à mort et le désir ardent lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Sa joie de le revoir en vie et la douleur à chaque fois qu'il la rejetait. Finalement elle se remémora les moments où elle avait l'impression d'être attirée par lui comme un aimant. Les frissons qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la regardait intensément ou qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras. Était-ce de l'amour ? Voulait-elle réellement épouser Will ? L'aimait-elle comme lui l'aimait ? Elle ne ressentait rien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, même avec les sept années écoulées elle se rendait compte à quel point sa relation était fade avec le jeune homme. Will était une sécurité pour elle car il l'aimait, de cela elle en était certaine et c'était un homme d'honneur qui saurait prendre soin d'elle à Port-Royal, mais seulement une fois tous les dix ans... Pouvait-elle accepter cela ? Était-ce ce qu'elle désirait ? Ou recherchait-elle au contraire l'aventure et le danger ? Les caprices de l'Océan aux côtés de Jack et son fils Edward qu'elle aimait énormément, ou bien la sûreté sur terre auprès de son père et de Will ? La vie qu'elle avait eut depuis sept ans avait été sans intérêts pour elle, comment pouvait-on vivre une vie épanouie en sachant ce que cela faisait que de se faire kidnapper par des morts-vivants, que d'affronter un Kraken et de se battre contre des hommes-poissons ? Comment pouvait-on accepter de rester sur la terre ferme alors que l'humeur changeante de l'Océan faisait que chaque journées étaient différentes de celles des autres ? Jack était sa liberté, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde et Will son filet de secours. Voulait-elle être libre ou enchaînée ? Finalement ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps était d'une telle évidence qu'elle se maudissait d'avoir perdu sept années de sa vie à se convaincre qu'elle en aimait un autre. Peut-être aurait-elle pu voir Edward grandir, elle ne désirait que ça, être auprès d'eux deux.

Cette découverte l'accabla autant qu'elle lui fit du bien. Elle devait tout dire à Jack mais imaginer que celui-ci pourrait la rejeter lui fit du mal. Après tout, il avait abandonné Angelica lorsqu'elle s'était déclarée à lui. Et il l'aimait encore aujourd'hui, c'était évident, sinon pourquoi passerait-il autant de temps dans les cordages ? Avait-elle une chance face à la mère de son fils décédée ? Elle voulait lui dire mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, le doute et la peur la faisait se rasseoir. Aurait-elle le courage ? Oserait-elle ? Elle passa sa journée enfermée dans sa cabine, à hésiter. Ce ne fût que quand la nuit tomba qu'elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Mary : _je préférerais prendre le risque de me faire jeter par l'homme que j'aime en lui ayant avouer mes sentiments plutôt que de passer ma vie à me demander si ce que j'ai éprouvé était réciproque ou non_. Finalement elle avait raison, mieux valait vivre sans regrets. Elle sortit alors et se dirigea droit vers la cabine de Jack sans réfléchir, elle savait qu'elle risquait de manquer de courage autrement. Elle entra presque avec fracas sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Mary, attablés à boire du rhum en riant.

Héhéhé :p Comment vous le vivez alors ? J'attends vos cris de frustration et vos réactions en reviews et je vous dis à demain ! :D (sans faute)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjoooour ! Après l'attente insoutenable d'hier je vous met la suite en ligne dès maintenant ! Je pense que ce chapitre vous fera du bien tout en vous laissant encore et toujours dans un certain suspens... Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !

\- «Ah Lizzie ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?» l'invita Jack, qui était heureux de la voir venir à lui

\- «Non pas la peine je vais...»

\- «Jack il se fait tard, je vais me coucher, il faut que je sois en forme pour demain, je vous laisse» dit Mary avant de jeter un regard entendu et encourageant à Élisabeth qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

\- «Je crois que je ne vous comprendrais jamais totalement. Ce matin vous ne l'aimiez pas et voilà que maintenant vous lui souriez ? Que s'est-il passé ?»

\- «Elle m'a aidé à y voir plus clair»

\- «Plus clair ? A propos de quoi ? Vous ne vous connaissez pas»

\- «Il faut croire que c'était d'une telle évidence qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me connaître pour me faire ouvrir les yeux» Jack la regarda étrangement, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Élisabeth s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers la bouteille de rhum. Il fallait qu'elle se donne du courage sinon jamais elle n'y arriverait.

\- «Eh bien, vous avez soif ce soir ?» se moqua-t-il «qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être évident et que j'aurais loupé ?»

\- «Quelque chose pour quoi vous n'êtes pas très doué et moi non plus de toute évidence»

\- «Je ne vous suis pas»

Élisabeth ferma les yeux avant de le regarder, essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait par le regard.

\- «Jack...»

Celui-ci, prit d'une intuition pâlit et se leva brusquement.

\- «Sur quoi avez-vous ouvert les yeux Élisabeth ?»

\- «Jack... j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt, j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt...»

\- «Me dire quoi ?» la pressa-t-il

\- «Ce n'est pas Will que j'aime Jack. Pendant presque huit longues années je me suis voilée la face. Ça n'a jamais été lui»

Jack ferma les yeux :

\- «Alors qui est-ce ?»

Élisabeth s'approcha de lui et déposa ses mains sur son torse, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tressaillir de surprise. Le cœur de Jack battait tellement vite qu'il était sûr qu'Élisabeth pouvait le sentir. Voulait-il qu'elle se taise ou voulait-il qu'elle continue ? Foutu Mary, c'était de sa faute tout ça, il fallait toujours qu'elle se mêle des affaires des autres. Est-ce qu'elle avait vu juste sur compte ? Évidemment qu'elle avait vu juste, c'était évident qu'il l'aimait, jamais il ne se serait laissé attacher sinon. Mais voulait-il laisser libre court à ses sentiments ou pas ? Il avait essayer les deux, admettre et refouler, et ça ne lui avait jamais réussit.

\- «Jack regardez moi...»

Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles qui le regardaient avec peur, amour et espoir. Pouvait-il la rejeter ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé en avait-il le droit ? Et lui ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux pour une fois ?

\- «Qui est-ce Élisabeth ?» son regard était intense, presque brûlant. Élisabeth ressentait sa peur et son espoir. Elle le sentait se débattre intérieurement.

«C'est vous Jack, ça a toujours été vous» dit-elle presque en chuchotant tant elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Des larmes baignaient ses yeux, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il lui fit mal, elle sentait que Jack avait le pouvoir de la détruire totalement, comme ça, avec un seul mot. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses sentiments allaient être réciproques, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer de vivre sinon. A présent que cela était si évident elle savait que Jack serait son seul amour, elle ne trouverait personne d'autre. Pourquoi continuer à vivre si c'était pour être dans un malheur perpétuel.

Bien loin de deviner les pensées qui habitaient la jeune femme, Jack combattait ses démons, il mourrait d'envie de vivre ce moment depuis des années et maintenant qu'il y était il ne savait pas comment réagir. Serait-ce trahir Angelica que de donner une réciprocité aux sentiments d'Élisabeth ? Avait-il le droit d'être heureux quand elle, elle ne pouvait l'être ? Il baissa son regard et rencontra celui de la jeune femme. Elle pleurait, tétanisée, attendant sa réponse. Il lisait une telle sincérité dans ses yeux, une telle peur du rejet. Pouvait-il lui briser le cœur parce qu'il ne voulait pas trahir une femme décédée ? Est-ce qu'Angelica aurait voulu ça ? _Elle m'aurait giflé aussi fort que possible pour me remettre les idées en place_.

Il lui sourit alors et il vit le visage de celle qu'il aimait s'illuminer lorsqu'elle comprit. Son cœur rata un battement tant il était heureux tout à coup, c'était tellement soudain, jamais il n'avait connu une telle joie, pas même avec sa première fiancée.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion. Élisabeth crut mourir quand il l'embrassa enfin, les papillons dans son ventre se déchaînèrent tant elle était heureuse. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres avant de se mettre à rire de bonheur et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Jack faillit ne plus répondre de lui-même lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir puis rire. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il n'y avait pas dix minutes il était seul avec son fils, ruminant son amour passé et voilà qu'à présent il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait depuis huit ans déjà. C'était invraisemblable. Lorsque Élisabeth se fit plus entreprenante avec lui, il la stoppa.

\- «Qu'y-a-t-il ?»

\- «Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce que tu fais»

\- «Je le sais parfaitement Jack, je sais ce que je veux»

\- «Sans être mariée ? Cela ne te dérange pas ?»

\- «Cela fait sept ans maintenant que je suis une femme impure aux yeux de la société»

\- «Oh... Alors dans ce cas je suppose que je ne contribue pas à ton déshonneur ?»

\- «On passe au tutoiement ?» demanda-t-elle, espiègle

\- «Je ne peux encore te vouvoyer cette nuit si tu le souhaites, mais dès demain, je compte bien l'abandonner»

\- «Cette négociation me paraît acceptable Capitaine» dit-elle dans un sourire enjôleur

Le sourire que Jack lui lança ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions envers elle. La nuit s'écoula lentement, brûlante et douce, tendre et passionnée. Ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir et de réaliser qu'enfin ils pouvaient ensemble. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, heureux.

Mais ce fût sans compter sur Edward, sept ans, qui, ne voyant pas son père à table avec son équipage vers midi, décida de faire une entrée fracassante dans la cabine. Le jeune couple fut réveillé en sursaut et Jack lâcha son «Ah !» si caractéristique.

\- «Papa, pourquoi Élisabeth elle est dans ton lit ?»

\- «Euh parce que j'avais envie qu'elle dorme avec moi»

Son fils fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

\- «Mais... pourquoi avant elle dormait pas avec toi ?»

\- «Eh bien parce qu'avant je n'en avais pas envie»

\- «Mais pourquoi maintenant t'en as envie ?»

\- «Edward, il est temps que tu nous laisses maintenant, quelle heure est-il ?»

\- «C'est midi»

\- «Alors va manger on arrive d'accord ?»

Le petit referma la porte, perplexe. Il avait le sentiment que son père ne lui disait pas tout.

\- «Bon eh bien j'imagine qu'il va falloir qu'on se lève, parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un fils aussi curieux» dit-il dans un sourire

\- «C'est le petit garçon le plus adorable des Caraïbes et tu le sais très bien» lui répondit Élisabeth. «Tu ne veux pas qu'Edward soit au courant pour le moment ?»

\- «Ne t'en fais pas, nous lui dirons, mais pour le moment je préfère me concentrer sur ce soir. J'ai appris qu'en matière de sentiments il ne faut pas se précipiter»

\- «Tu es inquiet pour ce soir ?» s'étonna-t-elle

\- «Je suis toujours inquiet, seulement avant je l'étais pour moi, aujourd'hui je le suis parce que, si jamais je meurs, qui s'occupera d'Edward ?»

\- «Ça va bien se passer»

\- «Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas que tu y participes, informe moi sur les changements de ton manoir et j'irais avec Mary»

\- «Hors de question ! Tu ne me garderas pas prisonnière ici Jack !»

\- «Si jamais tu te fais prendre ou pire, tuée, comment crois-tu que je serais ? Et si l'on meurt tout les deux Edward sera tout seul ! Tu dois rester ici ne serait-ce que dans l'éventualité où je ne revienne pas. Je ne cherche pas juste à te protéger, je pense à mon fils»

Élisabeth soupira, elle détestait qu'il invoque Edward pour l'empêcher de participer au combat. Sept ans en arrière c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé et Will était mort, elle se demandait ce qui allait arriver cette fois.

\- «Ne te fais pas tuer»

\- «Voyons ne m'insulte pas !»

\- «Je sais je sais... Tu es le Capitaine Jack Sparrow» dit-elle boudeuse qu'il prenne les choses à la légère.

\- «Dommage que nous soyons obligés de nous lever, tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu boudes» lui dit-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, Jack remarqua que Mary le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, laissant Élisabeth s'asseoir avec Edward, Gibbs, Pintel et Ragetti, le petit adorait quand le pirate borgne jouait avec son œil de verre.

Le repas était joyeux, l'équipage était de bonne humeur, à croire que la joie de vivre de Jack et Élisabeth était contagieuse. Edward passait de genoux en genoux, c'était incroyable cette façon qu'il avait de se faire aimer. L'équipage était composé d'hommes capable de tuer pour trois shillings mais face à ce gamin ils se ramollissaient inévitablement. En fin de repas, Edward était entre son père et Mary et s'amusait à taper sur la table avec ces couverts au rythme des chansons que chantaient l'équipage.

\- «Tu ne dis rien Jack ? Tu n'hésites pas à rire et boire du rhum normalement à cette heure-là, tu es fatigué ?» lui demanda Mary

\- «Hmm, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'est jamais fatigué»

\- «C'est pas vrai papa ! Tout à l'heure quand je suis venu te chercher pour manger tu étais encore en train de dormir avec Éli...» Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son père l'avait bâillonné avec ses mains et le sortait de table avec lui sous les yeux rieurs de Mary. Élisabeth s'était empourpré de l'autre côté de la table ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire la jeune femme. Ainsi elle ne s'était pas trompée sur leur compte... Gibbs ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais décida que cela ne le concernait pas et reprit une choppe de rhum.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, le Pearl s'avançant toujours plus de Port-Royal. Vers la tombée de la nuit, un schooner les attendait, il était prévu que le navire de Jack, beaucoup trop reconnaissable reste en haute mer et qu'il aille à terre à bord d'un navire pirate passant pour celui d'un marchant, seule proposition qu'il avait accepté à Nassau. Élisabeth rejoignit Jack dans sa cabine pour lui dire au revoir, les adieux furent rapides, aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'aborder des sujets déplaisants comme la mort par exemple. Il embrassa son fils avant de monter à bord avec Mary.

\- «Bien alors quel est le plan monsieur le génie ?»

\- «On tue un soldat préalablement isolé, tu t'habilleras comme lui, avec ma barbe je suis beaucoup trop reconnaissable. Tu feras ensuite un petit tour pour repérer les cloches d'alarmes que ce foutu Mercer a dû installer partout et tu évalueras le nombre de gardes que l'on croisera sur notre chemin»

\- «Pour le moment j'ai l'impression de faire tout le travail»

\- «Je serais fou de me passer de tes talents. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es simplement pirate Read»

Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- «Tu es beaucoup trop malin pour vivre longtemps Jack»

\- «Heureusement pour moi que je suis également rusé, je m'en sors toujours. Alors ? Pour qui tu travailles exactement ?»

\- «Tu crois que je vais t'en parler ? Ce sont des informations secrètes je te signale»

\- «Ce n'était pas pour voguer sur le Pearl que tu as tenu à m'accompagner, on t'avait confié cette mission pas vrai ?»

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, confirmant son hypothèse.

\- «Bien Jack, je fais du repérage et ensuite ?»

\- «J'avancerais avec toi dès que tu m'en feras signe, puis nous devrons rentrer dans la maison de ce cher Gouverneur Swann. Ça ne sera pas aussi facile que la dernière fois, je doute que l'on puisse trouver une fenêtre ouverte. Mais en pleine nuit il ne devrait y avoir qu'un seul garde à la porte d'entrée... Tu feras comme si j'étais ton captif pour que le pauvre diable nous ouvre. Une fois son compte réglé il faudra être prudent. Je sais où se trouve le bureau du Gouverneur mais je ne suis pas sûr que Mercer s'y soit installé, c'est une probabilité»

\- «Un plan intéressant mais surtout basé sur la chance en somme»

\- «Les meilleurs, ceux qui marchent toujours, enfin la plupart du temps, de temps en temps. Quelques fois. Mais quand je les exécute ils marchent !»

\- «J'espère pour nous Jack, sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau»

\- «Tu vas nous porter la poisse, aies confiance en moi et suit le plan, ça se passera très bien»

Le schooner s'amarra et le Capitaine, Stede Bonnet, leur souhaita bonne chance.

Alors ? J'attend vos avis ! :D (je suis plus gentille qu'hier non ?)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Veuillez excuser ces quelques jours sans nouveaux chapitres mais je suis en pleine période de partiel + mon travail et bien c'était assez compliqué de trouver le temps de le faire ! Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite des aventures. Je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite et je vous dis à tout à l'heure ! :D

Telles deux ombres, ils se glissèrent hors du port puis allèrent de buissons en fourrés, essayant de repérer ce qu'il y avait devant eux. La nuit était noire, nulles étoiles ou Lune ne brillaient dans le ciel, cela les avantageraient autant que ça leur porteraient préjudices, ils ne connaissaient pas très bien le terrain. Ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer un garde, Mary sortit des fourrés pour l'attirer dans un endroit isolé. Ignorant le danger, le garde la suivit, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un habitant n'ayant pas respecté le couvre-feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, métamorphosée en garde.

\- «C'est vraiment à s'y méprendre» lui chuchota Jack.

«J'ai été faire un petit tour, aucun garde en vu, celui-là -elle désigna les vêtements qu'elle portait- devait aller prévenir la garde pour la renouveler. On a plus beaucoup de temps, il faut que j'aille le faire où l'alerte sera donnée»

\- «Courons discrètement dans ce cas-là»

Ils parvinrent jusqu'à la place centrale sans croiser personne, Jack se glissa dans un fourré, puis observa Mary se diriger, le pas assuré vers une cabane en bois où brillait une lumière à l'intérieur. Cela ne manqua pas, les gardes étaient là. Lorsqu'ils virent leur collègue, ils sortirent tous un à un pour aller relever les leurs un peu partout dans la ville. Jack se coucha totalement quand des soldats passèrent près de lui. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité que Mary revienne. Finalement elle lui annonça qu'elle lui avait dégagé un passage et que la voie était libre. Perplexe il l'a suivit en laissant traîner son regard un peu partout. Entendant un bruit il plongea la tête la première dans des herbes hautes et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le corps ensanglanté d'un garde.

\- «Il n'y a pas de danger Jack, tu peux sortir»

Jack s'exécuta et lui demanda tout en continuant à marcher :

\- «Tu as d'autres surprise comme ça en réserve ? Combien en as-tu supprimé pour que la route soit aussi calme ? J'ai presque l'impression de me promener !»

\- «Une petite quinzaine environ»

\- «En combien de temps ?»

\- «Vingt minutes je dirais»

\- «Rappelle moi de ne pas te contrarier»

Elle ria doucement à la remarque. Lorsque la maison du Gouverneur fut en vue elle lui désigna un une branche d'arbre suffisamment haute pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer. Jack y grimpa, souple et agile, silencieux dans la nuit.

Mary marcha tranquillement, observant et mémorisant ou se trouvaient les soldats, elle en comptait dix qui patrouillaient autour du manoir. Pas question de les tuer, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu. Elle décida de jouer gros, après tout, Jack n'avait-il pas dit que les plans basés sur la chance étaient les meilleurs ? Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Elle s'entailla volontairement la main et étala son sang sur l'uniforme du soldat. Puis elle s'avança en courant vers les gardes et annonça aux soldats qui la tenait en joue :

\- «Ne tirez pas ! Pitié il faut nous aider !»

\- «Baissez vos armes ! Qu'y-a-t-il soldat ? Vous êtes blessé ?»

\- «Moi ça va, mais les autres... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe au Sud de l'île mais tous mes compagnons sont morts ! Je crois que Monsieur n'est plus en sécurité ! Il faut que vous veniez nous prêter main forte je vous en prie !»

\- «Soldats ! Faites preuve de courage, allons-y ! Cunning, tu restes là pour prévenir Monsieur qu'il y a un potentiel danger pour sa vie, exécution soldats !»

Et la troupe partie au galop tandis que le fameux Cunning couraient en direction de la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement pour lui il reçut dans le cou une flèche empoisonnée, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il s'effondra, mort. Mary le traîna derrière un arbre puis fit signe à Jack de sortir :

\- «C'était pas prévu comme ça»

\- «Je n'avais pas le choix»

\- «C'est du sang ?»

\- «Pour rendre l'histoire plus crédible. Ça vaut aussi aussi pour celle que l'on va raconter là. Aller met tes mains dans le dos comme si tu étais menotté, on a pas toute la nuit avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que je me suis bien moquée d'eux»

Ensemble ils frappèrent à la porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement.

\- «J'ai réussis à capturer Jack Sparrow !»

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux ainsi que la porte. Jack lui tordit la nuque d'un coup sec.

\- «On le laisse dans l'entrée ?»

\- «Non aide moi à le mettre devant la porte» lui dit Mary

Une fois fait ils progressèrent lentement dans l'escalier en marbre. Ils n'entendirent rien, loin d'endormir leur méfiance, cela ne fit que l'accroître. C'était trop facile.

\- «Mary... Reste caché dans la chambre d'Élisabeth» il lui désigna la porte «je sens que c'est un piège»

\- «Comment tu peux le savoir ?»

\- «Pourquoi ais-je refusé catégoriquement chaque plan proposé à Nassau d'après toi ?»

\- «Tu penses qu'il y a un traître parmi nous ?»

\- «J'en suis presque certain, Mercer doit sûrement nous attendre avec un joli comité»

\- «Dans ce cas partons d'ici immédiatement et trouvons le traître. On reviendra plus tard pour Mercer»

\- «Non il faut être sûr, on peut aussi avoir de la chance»

\- «Jack, réfléchie ! Jamais une mission ne s'est aussi bien passée, on a presque rencontré personne sur tout la route et même ici ! Le manoir devrait grouiller de gardes et pourtant on est là à tailler une bavette au milieu d'un couloir ! Je serais plutôt d'avis que l'on sorte. On trouve un arbre qui donne sur le bureau puis on casse le carreau, je tire une fléchette sur Mercer et on s'en va ! Il doit nous attendre avec la garnison complète de Port-Royal derrière cette foutu porte !»

\- «Intéressant ce plan... Il me plaît, on y va»

Ils passèrent par la chambre d'Élisabeth et sautèrent dans l'arbre, le même que Jack avait escaladé sept ans plus tôt. Ses branches donnaient vue sur la fenêtre du Gouverneur mais la nuit noire les empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur.

\- «Je n'aime pas ça Jack, la nuit l'empêche aussi de nous distinguer, mais j'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Partons encore tant qu'on le peut»

\- «Si on fait ça on réalise le plan du traître, Mercer n'est pas censé mourir ce soir mais nous oui. Si on part vivant sans le tuer alors il aura accomplit la partie la plus importante»

\- «Dans ce cas on a qu'à faire croire que l'on a réussit, on arrivera peut-être à le confondre ?»

\- «Ça pourrait marcher... mais je n'y crois pas du tout. Ce sont tous des pirates émérites»

\- «Vane est le plus instable»

\- «Ce n'est pas lui, il est n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça et il aime trop la piraterie. Non je pense qu'il s'agit soit d'Hornigold soit de Thatch. L'un des deux à du accepter le pardon royal offert par le Roi et reçut pour mission de tous nous faire tomber.

\- «Thatch ou Hornigold ? Non c'est impossible, ce sont les fondateurs de Nassau, jamais ils ne trahiraient leur République !»

\- «Réfléchie Mary, lequel des deux a toujours refusé de s'en prendre aux navires marchants anglais par loyauté pour son pays ? Lequel porte encore son costume de corsaire ?»

\- «Ce sont des accusations très graves Sparrow, mais tu te trompes rarement. Puisque l'on sait que c'est lui, on a une longueur d'avance. Raison de plus pour filer d'ici !»

\- «Il saura que l'on sait. Peut-être pas pour lui mais il le saura. Il deviendra alors encore plus dangereux parce qu'il se sentira menacé»

\- «Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce qu'il est hors de question de se jeter dans le piège Jack !»

\- «Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire d'autre»

«J'ai réussis à prendre ça de la poche d'un des gardes» elle lui montra un objet rond et noir avec une mèche au bout «tu pourrais aller l'allumer juste devant la porte, courir aussi vite que possible pour revenir sur l'arbre. Pendant l'explosion les gardes devraient allumer les chandelles, je devrais pouvoir casser le carreau et tuer ce foutu Mercer pendant le chaos. Ça ne me laissera que quelques secondes pour tout faire mais ça devrait être possible»

\- «Vraiment ravi que tu m'aies accompagné, je me sens compris quand je me trouve en compagnie d'un autre génie !»

\- «On a pas le temps pour tes plaisanteries, l'aube sera là dans une heure environ !»

Jack retourna à l'intérieur, aussi silencieusement que possible. Il avait l'impression que des centaines d'yeux le regardaient, ses poils étaient tous hérissés. Il parvint devant la fameuse porte, alluma la grenade puis courut comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. L'explosion manqua de lui exploser les tympans et de le déséquilibrer pendant son saut. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa sur la branche il ne trouva pas Mary mais il entendit un vacarme à l'intérieur du bureau.

Comme il l'avait prédit, une armada de soldats étaient postée en garde devant la porte, oubliant totalement la fenêtre. Mais Mercer n'était nul part en vu. Il vit cependant le père d'Élisabeth, un couteau sous la gorge tenu par un lieutenant et Mary, aux prises avec plusieurs soldats. L'un comme l'autre était en mauvaise posture. Jugeant que le Gouverneur était plus en danger que Mary pour le moment, il se glissa lentement par la fenêtre et égorgea l'homme. Weatherby Swann ; dégoulinant du sang d'un autre, se retourna pour voir qui était son sauveur. Lorsqu'il le vit il s'exclama :

\- «Jack Sparrow ?»

\- «Pas le temps de vous expliquer, rejoignez l'arbre derrière vous et attendez que l'on revienne !» puis Jack se lança aux côté de Mary qui se trouvait à présent en difficulté. De nombreux soldats avaient explosés grâce à la grenade, rendant l'air poisseux de sang. Mais il en restait encore une bonne dizaine et malgré ses talents, elles ne pouvaient tous les affronter en même temps. A eux deux ils parvinrent à prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires, lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'un seul, Jack lui demanda :

\- «Je t'offre la vie sauve et une place sur mon navire si tu me dis où se trouve Mercer ! Je ne me répéterais pas, ou tu parles ou je t'égorge sur le champs et tu pourras rejoindre tous tes copains» il désigna le monticule de cadavres dans la pièce. Des membres jonchaient le sol çà et là, résultat de l'explosion, les tapis et le bois étaient imbibés de sang, rendant l'air irrespirable. «Je t'assure l'ami, ça sera douloureux pour toi si tu ne te décides pas à parler !» rugit Jack

Le soldat terrorisé avoua alors :

\- «Lord Mercer a quitté les lieux il y a de ça deux jours, il est partit retrouver l'un des vôtres mais je ne sais pas où, du moins c'est ce que les rumeurs entre les soldats disent. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un traître parmi vous. Pitié ne me tuez pas, je vous ais dis tout ce que je savais !»

\- «Est-ce que vous savez pour le schooner sur le port ?» demanda Jack

\- «Non, on avait pour ordre de vous tuer dès que la porte s'ouvrirait»

\- «Alors dans ce cas partons en vitesse !» dit Mary avant de l'élancer suivit de Jack et du soldat. Une fois sur l'arbre, Mary transperça le cœur de l'homme avant d'expliquer :

\- «Pas question de faire confiance à un homme qui a si peu de loyauté, il serait bien capable de nous tuer pendant que nous rejoignions le port !»

\- «Je comptais le faire aussi, décidément, une telle communion d'esprit est très rare !»

\- «Et lui c'est qui ?» demanda Mary méfiante lorsqu'elle vit le Gouverneur terrorisé dans l'arbre

\- «Le père d'Élisabeth, on l'emmène avec nous, il pourra nous donner énormément d'informations sur Mercer. Monsieur le Gouverneur si vous voulez bien nous suivre, un navire nous attend pour regagner le Pearl»

\- «Ma fille, où est-elle ?»

\- «A bord du Pearl, venez»

\- «Vous voulez que je descende de là ? Mais nous allons nous rompre le cou en bas ! Je vais passer par le manoir, on se retrouve en bas d'accord ?»

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul pas, Jack le prit comme un gros sac sur ses épaule et descendit de l'arbre, accompagné par les hurlements du Gouverneur

\- «Est-ce que vous allez la boucler ? Vous voulez nous faire tuer ou quoi ? Vous êtes toujours en vie Gouverneur alors faites moi confiance et arrêter de me frapper le dos !» l'apostropha Jack

\- «Mais reposez moi enfin ! Je sais marcher»

\- «On ne va pas marcher monsieur le Gouverneur, on va courir comme si notre vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs c'est le cas ! Alors restez bien sagement sur les épaules de Sparrow c'est clair ?!» puis Mary s'élança aussi vite qu'elle le put suivit de Jack, alourdit par son chargement. Ils n'avaient encore rencontrer personne quand cinq soldats les aperçurent sur la Grande Place de la ville. Ils coururent vers eux et Jack fut obligé de lâcher son actuel beau-père, en priant pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas de ses épaules pendant le combat car il tomberait avec lui.

\- «Gouverneur, c'est le moment de tester votre dextérité ! Accrochez-vous bien et surtout ne tombez pas !» puis le fracas des lames retentit, le combat fut compliqué pour Jack qui ne pouvait pas esquiver correctement les coups, heureusement que la nuit était noire, il se serait fait tué autrement. Mary l'aidait comme elle le pouvait. Finalement, les soldats furent abattus jusqu'au dernier et leur course reprit de plus belle.

Ils aperçurent le schooner mais la prudence les décida à voler une chaloupe, tant pis pour le Capitaine s'il les attendait. De toute façon s'il était encore en vie il partirait bredouille, informant ainsi le Conseil, et donc le traître, qu'ils étaient probablement mort, ce qui arrangeait les affaires de Jack, ou bien Bonnet s'était fait tuer et ce ne serait donc pas lui qui les accueillerait.

Jack lâcha presque le Gouverneur dans la chaloupe, il avait le dos en miette, mais il fallait ramer à présent. Avec l'aide de Mary ils ramèrent jusqu'au Pearl. Cela leur prit deux heures pour atteindre le navire. Tout deux n'en pouvait plus, mais au moins ils étaient en vie. Leurs muscles étaient si tétanisés que l'équipage dû les hisser sur le pont. Élisabeth se précipita sur Jack pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle aperçut son père, recouvert de sang.

Héhéhé, comment trouvez-vous Monsieur le Gouverneur ? J'ai vraiment adoré écrire sur ce personnage ! Quant à l'action ? Il y en a assez j'espère ? :p

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et surtout... DANS LES REVIEEEEEEEEWS ! :DD


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsooooooooir ! Vous voyez, je suis à l'heure ce soir ! :D

Au programme : du gouverneur mélangé à notre nouveau couple + un grand changement s'annonce également...

Je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite, bonne lecture à tous !

\- «Père ?! Vous êtes blessé ?!»

\- «Élisabeth ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas mon sang. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire enlever par des pirates !»

\- «Jack ne m'a pas enlevé père, je suis partie avec lui de mon plein gré, désolée de t'avoir abandonné mais je ne pouvais plus rester à Port-Royal»

\- «Oublions ça, je viens de passer la nuit la plus éprouvante de toute ma vie ! Quelle course !»

\- «Vous m'en direz tant Gouverneur» se moqua Jack toujours allongé sur le pont

\- «Tout va bien Jack ?» s'inquiéta Élisabeth

\- «J'ai connu mieux...» il tenta de se lever mais ses muscles refusaient toujours de lui obéirent. Gibbs dû l'aider à se relever puis l'entraîna dans sa cabine pour qu'il puisse se reposer. L'équipage fit de même avec Mary. Élisabeth conduisit son père dans son ancienne cabine.

\- «Tiens père, c'est ici que tu dormiras»

\- «C'est ta cabine non ?»

\- «Quoi ? Non non absolument pas j'en ai une autre ne t'en fais pas pour moi... Je te laisse t'installer» puis elle sortit aussi vite que possible. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu que son père se retrouverait à bord du Pearl le lendemain de son officialisation de relation avec Jack. Jamais il ne l'approuverait, pour Will cela avait été compliqué mais faisable puisque c'était un homme d'honneur. Mais pour Jack... Elle allait tuer son père.

Elle alla voir comment celui-ci se portait et le trouva totalement endormit. Attendrie par cette vision, elle sourit niaisement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de sortir. Les explications viendraient avec leur réveil car il ne faisait aucun doute que Mary devait être dans le même état.

\- «On lève l'ancre Gibbs, mettons le plus de distance possible entre nous et Port-Royal !» et c'est ainsi que dans l'aube naissante, le Black Pearl leva l'ancre pour se diriger vers l'horizon mordoré.

En milieu de matinée, Jack se réveilla, le dos, les bras et les jambes en miettes. Il se rappela bien vite la raison : le Gouverneur Swann. Un homme pour le moins empoté... Mais qu'attendre de plus de la part d'un noble... ? Maudissant son beau-père pour ses courbatures il se leva doucement, priant pour que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous lui. Satisfait de voir qu'il tenait debout il sortit sur le pont de son navire où il trouva Élisabeth à côté de la barre, cherchant à estimer une destination avec Gibbs.

\- «C'est bien joli de vouloir mettre les voiles mais sans cap ça va être compliqué de se rendre quelque part !» s'exclamait son second

\- «Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez à proposer ? On retourne à Port-Royal et on attend que Jack ou Mary se réveille pour nous donner une destination ?»

\- «Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, il faudrait aller les réveiller pour savoir !»

\- «Ils ont passé la nuit à faire on ne sait quoi, laissons les dormir encore quelques heures»

\- «Mais enfin...»

\- «Pas de panique les amis, je suis là»

\- «Jack enfin vous voilà ! Où devons-nous aller ?»

\- «New Providence»

\- «C'est pas vraiment à côté... On devrait y être d'ici deux semaines environ»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jack ?» lui demanda Élisabeth

\- «C'était un piège, il y a un traître parmi nous»

\- «Dans le Conseil ?!» demanda Gibbs ahurit

\- «Exactement»

\- «Tu le savais ! C'est pour ça que tu as refusé tous les plans à Nassau ! Et je suppose aussi que tu sais qui c'est» Jack sourit de sa perspicacité.

\- «Oh oui je le sais. Nous le trouverons avec Mercer à New Providence. C'est un garde qui nous l'a apprit lorsque l'on a faillit se faire prendre dans le bureau de ton père. D'ailleurs c'est là que l'on a trouvé ton père. Il t'a dit que je lui avais sauvé la vie ?» fanfaronna Jack

\- «Non il ne m'a rien dit, il s'est endormit lui aussi. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il était fatigué par cette nuit»

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux, fatigué ? Non mais ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Si se faire porter était fatiguant qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait dû courir ! Comment Élisabeth pouvait être sa fille ? En parlant du Gouverneur, celui-ci apparut sur le pont, la perruque pleine de sang.

\- «Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous allez me nettoyer ça, je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès ! On a pas idée d'égorger un homme quand quelqu'un se trouve dessous !» Jack écarquilla encore plus les yeux, c'était le comble, il lui sauvait la vie et voilà comment il était remercié !

\- «Papa voyons ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Jack t'a sauvé la vie, c'est le principal. Et puis tu sais sur un navire l'eau douce est précieuse... Si tu veux laver ta perruque tu devras le faire dans l'eau de mer»

\- «Excuse moi ? Mais...»

\- «Papaaaa ! Te voilà ! Élisabeth m'a dit de pas venir te déranger parce que tu étais fatigué alors je suis pas venu !»

\- «Il dormait encore quand vous êtes rentré, mais dès qu'il s'est réveillé il n'a eut de cesse de tarauder l'équipage pour savoir quand tu allais te lever. Il veut que tu lui racontes ton aventure...» dit Élisabeth dans un sourire

\- «Papa ? Ne me dite pas que vous avez un enfant !»

\- «C'est qui le monsieur avec ses cheveux bizarres ?»

Jack éclata de rire et le Gouverneur grommela que c'était là un petit fort mal éduqué.

\- «Père voyons, fait un effort s'il te plaît, tu vas naviguer ici pendant un bon bout de temps et fréquenter énormément de pirate. Ne commence pas à les insulter d'accord...»

\- «C'est ton papa ?» demanda Edward

\- «Oui, c'est mon père»

\- «Pourquoi il a des cheveux tout bizarre et pas toi ?»

\- «Parce que les gens de haute naissance amené à gouverner portent des perruques plus ou moins longue qui indique leur rang dans la noblesse»

\- «Alors c'est pas tes vrais cheveux ?» le tutoiement du petit fit grimacer le Gouverneur, cependant il ne dit rien

\- «Non ils sont faux»

\- «Je peux voir en dessous ?» demanda Edward, curieux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Weatherby Swann fut étonné par la joie de vivre de cet enfant. Il ne semblait nullement malheureux à bord d'un navire pirate avec pour père le célèbre forbans Jack Sparrow. Cela dit, même s'il devait admettre que ce petit était absolument adorable, jamais il n'accepterait d'ôter sa perruque devant témoin !

\- «Edward, cesse d'importuner Monsieur Swann d'accord ? Va donc prendre la barre, Gibbs va t'expliquer comment tenir un cap et c'est toi qui va nous emmener à notre destination d'accord ?»

\- «Mais je veux savoir si t'as réussis à tuer le méchant !»

\- «Non, mais tu vas nous emmener à l'endroit où il se trouve et là je pourrais me charger de lui !»

Cela parut plaire au petit qui accepta de les laisser seul.

\- «Vous laissez un enfant tenir la barre ? Et vous lui expliquez les meurtres que vous commettez ?! Quel parent apprend ça à son enfant ?!»

\- «Père... Jack est très doué avec son fils, cesse donc le sous-estimer !»

\- «Pourquoi le défend-tu comme ça ?»

Élisabeth s'empourpra avant de déclarer :

\- «J'ai du respect pour lui, il élève seul cet enfant depuis sept ans tout en gérant un navire et son équipage»

\- «Il n'a pas de mère ?»

\- «Non il n'en a plus monsieur le Gouverneur, cela vous pose un problème de morale ?» demanda Jack mauvais

\- «Bien ! Nous avons un cap et un nouveau but alors en avant pas vrai ?» s'exclama Élisabeth totalement mal à l'aise. Visiblement ça allait se passer encore plus mal que ce qu'elle craignait...

\- «Je vais voir comment va Mary» annonça Jack en gratifiant son beau-père d'un regard noir puis il disparut en direction des cales

\- «Mary ? Il y a une autre femme à bord que toi ?» s'étonna le Gouverneur

\- «Oui, c'est elle qui t'a sauvé avec Jack hier, moi aussi je l'ai prise pour un homme au début» dit-elle en souriant intérieurement face à son erreur

\- «Je ne comprend décidément pas ce que tu peux apprécier et défendre chez ses forbans Élisabeth. Ce sont des meurtriers !»

\- «Père ça suffit, tu es entouré de pirates alors ne te le met pas à dos, tu verras qu'ils ne sont pas aussi rustres que tu ne le penses. Ce sont des êtres humains comme toi et moi, pas des animaux» dit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre Edward et Gibbs à la barre.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Jack ignorait la présence du Gouverneur à son bord comme le reste de l'équipage et entraînait son fils à l'épée après que celui-ci eut reçu une leçon de lecture de la part d'Élisabeth.

Finalement, lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut que son père n'était plus en vue sur le pont elle fit signe à Jack pour qu'il la rejoigne dans leur cabine.

\- «Je te manquais Lizzie ?» demanda-t-il dans un sourire charmeur

\- «Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié d'avoir sauvé mon père» annonça-t-elle d'un air carnassier

\- «Hmm... Je vais finir par regretter de l'avoir fait... Sauf si tu me convaincs que j'ai pris la bonne décision...»

\- «Ça doit pouvoir se faire...» dit-elle dans un rire avant de l'embrasser

Peu avant l'heure du repas, ils se rhabillèrent, conscient que si Edward débarquait encore dans la cabine ils auraient bien du mal à se justifier cette fois-ci.

\- «Les choses vont être encore compliquées... Nous cacher à tout le monde va nous empêcher d'être ensemble. J'en ai assez de devoir attendre Jack»

\- «Tu voudrais que ton père sache pour nous ?»

\- «Je ne compte pas revenir à Port-Royal, même après l'assassinat de Mercer, cette vie n'est pas pour moi, il faudra bien qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je suis fatiguée de devoir cacher mes sentiments»

\- «C'est vrai ? Tu veux rester ici ? Même quand tout sera terminé ?»

\- «Bien sûr ! Tu en doutais ?»

\- «Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur que tu souhaites repartir»

\- «Non, je veux rester ici auprès de toi et d'Edward»

\- «Dans ce cas... Si tu es sûre que tu ne changeras pas d'avis je suppose que l'on peut lui en parler sans risquer de lui briser le cœur»

\- «C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu lui dire immédiatement ?»

\- «...»

\- «Jack... nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Je t'aime et je ne compte pas aller quelque part sans toi. Nous devons nous faire confiance et nous parler mutuellement. Ne garde pas tes peurs et tes doutes pour toi quand ils me concernent d'accord ?» dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- «J'essayerais !» dit-il dans un sourire qu'il voulut moqueur mais qu'Élisabeth devina sincère

\- «Tu as plutôt intérêt !» dit-elle faussement menaçante

\- «Dans ce cas, avant d'aller le chercher, j'ai une chose à faire»

\- «Ah oui ?»

\- «Enfin... à te demander plus tôt..»

\- «Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

\- «Puisque tu ne comptes pas repartir et rester ici, nous sommes supposés rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meurt n'est-ce pas ?»

\- «En espérant que cela soit dans très longtemps»

\- «Oui absolument»

\- «Et donc ?»

\- «Eh bien...» Jack se racla la gorge

\- «Hmm ?»

\- «Cela serait sans doute mieux si toi et moi... moi et toi... nous deux... étions... mariés ?»

Héhéhé... J'aime bien coupé les chapitres quand il y a des moments intéressants comme ça :') C'est sadique je sais xD

J'attends vos avis maintenant ! Le Gouverneur me fait décidément bien rire personnellement :')


	9. Chapter 9

Hellooooo ! Sans plus tarder, j'ai de la peine pour vos petits cœur quand même, voilà la suite !

C'est sans doute un des chapitres les plus guimauves de cette fic alors ne vous y habituez pas. C'est pas dans mes habitudes ;)

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture à tous :D

Élisabeth écarquilla les yeux

\- «Tu es sérieux ?»

\- «Quand je te demande si tu veux m'épouser ? Oui je suis sérieux»

Élisabeth n'en revenait pas, Jack Sparrow voulait l'épouser ! Cela allait définitivement achevé son père mais elle n'en avait cure, son bonheur était enfin là.

\- «Oh Jack... Bien sûr que je le veux !» s'exclama-t-elle

\- «Mais tu n'auras sûrement pas une superbe robe, ni une superbe réception, ce sera un mariage en mer !»

\- «Avec un pirate il ne pouvait en être autrement !»

\- «Et le plus tôt sera le mieux non ? Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre deux ans...»

\- «Je ne partirais pas Jack. Mais oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions attendre plus que nécessaire»

\- «Dans ce cas, dès que tu auras parlé à ton père nous nous marierons !»

\- «Cela me paraît tout à fait acceptable. Mais ça ne sera pas étrange que tu sois le marié et le marieur ?»

\- «Un peu... Je demanderais à Thatch d'officier la cérémonie. Ce sera un privilège de dire que tu as été marié par Barbe Noire. Je peux au moins t'offrir ça...»

\- «Tu m'offres la liberté Jack, c'est déjà beaucoup» celui-ci sourit à cette remarque

\- «Bien, je vais aller chercher Edward maintenant»

\- «Vas-y» lui dit-elle dans un sourire

Souriant à son tour, il sortit, cherchant son fils sur le pont dans la nuit tombante. Il le vit, tenant seul la barre, tout fier.

\- «Edward ? Suis moi, je dois te parler»

\- «J'ai fais une bêtise ?» s'inquiéta-t-il

\- «Absolument pas, Cotton va reprendre la barre, viens» le petit trottina vers lui jusqu'à sa cabine où il trouva Élisabeth, assise sur le lit. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait encore dans la cabine de son père.

\- «Vous allez encore me parler de maman ?» demanda naïvement le petit garçon

\- «Euh non»

\- «Bah alors pourquoi vous êtes bizarre ? Et pourquoi Élisabeth elle est encore dans ta cabine ?»

\- «Eh bien parce qu'en fait elle aussi doit te parler, nous devons tous les deux te parler»

\- «Me parler de quoi ?»

\- «Eh bien... il se pourrait que ton vœu soit exaucé» dit Jack embarrassé

\- «C'est vrai ? Tu vas me donner un petit navire que pour moi ?» s'écria-t-il tout heureux

\- «Non... Ton autre vœu... Tu sais, celui qui concernait Élisabeth et moi ?»

\- «Celui que vous soyez amoureux ?»

\- «Oui»

Le petit ouvrit grand les yeux à la manière de son père :

\- «VOUS ÊTES AMOUREUX ?!» hurla-t-il

Élisabeth ria du comportement du petit.

\- «Eh bien oui... Nous sommes... amoureux» marmonna Jack, de plus en plus embarrassé mais heureux à la fois que son fils soit si joyeux.

Edward se mit à hurler des «ouaaaaaais !» et des «c'est trop génial !» avant de sauter partout dans la cabine. Puis il se jeta dans les bras d'Élisabeth.

\- «Ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler maman ?»

Élisabeth se crispa et regarda Jack en faire de même.

\- «Je sais que t'es pas ma vrai maman, mais tu es gentille avec moi et tu es amoureuse de papa donc tu peux être ma maman ! J'ai envie que tu sois ma maman. Tu veux bien ? S'il te plaît dit oui !» l'implora-t-il

Élisabeth était de plus en plus embêtée, comment dire non à cette demande ? Mais ce n'était pas à elle de l'autoriser, c'était à Jack.

\- «Si Élisabeth est d'accord alors oui, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux» finit par déclarer Jack

Celle-ci fut si touchée par ce que venait de lui accorder Jack que des larmes vinrent baigner son regard. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il l'autorisait à remplacer Angelica dans le cœur et l'éducation de son fils. Il l'autorisait à être sa mère, elle n'en demandait pas tant.

\- «Bien sûr que je suis d'accord» dit-elle avant de serrer le petit garçon dans ses bras

\- «Finalement j'ai bien choisis hein papa ?»

Celui-ci se mit à rire avant de déclarer :

\- «Ça oui, tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir ! Allez viens, allons manger mais avant j'aimerais que tu ne dises qu'Élisabeth et moi sommes amoureux ? Tu peux garder le secret ?»

\- «Pourquoi je dois rien dire ?»

\- «Parce que le père d'Élisabeth n'est pas encore au courant»

\- «Bah il faut lui dire alors ! En plus ça veut dire que c'est mon papi ! J'ai deux papy ! Papy Swann et papy Sparrow comme moi !»

\- «Holà ! Du calme petit, on en est pas encore là. Ne t'en fais pas pour ces choses là d'accord ?»

\- «D'accord ! Je suis tellement content !» s'écria-t-il avant de prendre la main de son père puis celle de sa mère pour sortir de la cabine et aller manger.

Lorsque Jack rentra dans les cuisines il trouva son équipage froid, personne ne riait, ils se contentaient de manger en parlant tout bas. La raison ? Weatherby Swann qui se trouvait attablé avec eux.

\- «Eh bien les amis ? Où est donc passé le rhum ? Je veux du chant et de la joie, je veux que l'alcool coule à flot ce soir ! La nuit dernière n'était vraiment pas agréable alors levez-vous et chantez !»

Cela eut pour effet de remonter le moral de l'équipage qui se mit à rire joyeusement avant d'aller chercher les instruments et servir le rhum à flot. Ils appelèrent même le cuistot pour le féliciter et le soulever dans les airs sous le regard médusé du Gouverneur qui n'avait jamais vu des hommes se tenir aussi mal à table. Il crut s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit Élisabeth se joindre à eux et chanter _Yo oh ! Yo oh ! Nous sommes les pirates les forbans !_ ». Depuis quand sa fille chantait-elle des chansons de pirates ?!

Edward se mit debout sur la table, n'ayant que faire des choppes et des assiettes, et se mit à chanter à son tour, l'hymne des pirates :

 _Le roi et ses pairs_

 _Ont enfermé la paix_

 _A bord d'un bateau de plomb_

 _Nous naviguerons et par ses pouvoirs_

 _Moi et mes frères vogueront_

L'équipage se mit à l'accompagner de sa voix et de sa musique, Jack lui même chanta, heureux de sa soirée :

 _Yo oh, sur l'heure_

 _Hissons nos couleurs_

 _Hisse et Oh, l'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra !_

 _Yo oh ! Quand sonne l'heure !_

 _Hissons nos couleurs !_

 _Hisse et Oh ! L'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra !_

L'équipage applaudit bruyamment le petit avant de le soulever et de le lancer en l'air sous les yeux horrifié de Weatherby Swann. Des fous. Des fous furieux ! Voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Ils essayaient de tuer ce garçon et son père ne disait rien ! Le petit montait sur les tables, braillait et tapait sur le bois avec ses couverts sans se soucier de manger proprement et personne ne le reprenait. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle débauche. Il voyait cette Mary se comporter comme un homme, à boire du rhum, crier chanter et danser. Sa propre fille buvait à même une bouteille ! Ce fût trop pour lui, il s'échappa de cette ambiance de fou et se promit de sortir sa fille de là dès qu'il reprendrait Port-Royal, elle affirmait s'être enfuie mais lui restait persuadé que ce Sparrow l'avait enlevé. C'était évident, jamais elle ne s'était comportée de la sorte auparavant, elle s'était toujours bien tenue.

La fête dura toute la nuit, Edward s'était endormie assez rapidement et Jack l'avait porté à sa cabine avant de revenir fêter on ne sait quoi aux cuisines. Il s'était demandé où était passé le Gouverneur puis il avait rejeté la question au fond de son esprit, s'en moquant royalement.

Le matin, les pirates n'étaient pas très frais mais n'avaient d'autres choix que de reprendre leur poste pour une nouvelle journée de navigation.

Jack ne s'était pas couché, préférant prendre la barre de son navire dans le soleil levant. Il n'avait pas la force de s'entraîner ce matin, alors il voulait au moins goûter au plaisir de tenir entre ses mains son précieux vaisseau. La veille au soir le cuisinier l'avait informé qu'ils allaient manquer de viande avant New Providence, ainsi que d'eau, il fallait donc qu'il trouve une île où faire escale pour chasser et faire des réserves d'eau avant de repartir.

Il regarda le pont de son navire et eut une grimace de dégoût, la cuisine s'étant avérée trop étroite pour des rixes à l'épée, certains membres de l'équipage étaient allés à l'air libre pour continuer la fête. De la nourriture, du dégueulis et autre déchets humains se trouvaient à présent sur le pont du Pearl. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de saleté Jack avait faillit hurler au crime et faire fouetter les coupables. A la place il les avait mit de corvée de nettoyage du pont. Cela l'avait soulagé et plus encore lorsqu'il avait vu leurs têtes écœurés.

Une heure après l'aube, Élisabeth sortie de la cabine l'air passablement fatiguée. Elle se dirigea vers Jack, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- «Tu n'es pas venu te coucher»

\- «J'ai préféré prendre la barre. Et j'ai bien fais, ces macaques m'ont tellement salis le pont que j'ai eu l'impression de me trouver à bord du Ranger !» s'exclama-t-il

\- «Le navire de Vane c'est ça ?»

\- «Tout à fait, mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dis ça» dit-il dans un clin d'œil

\- «Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?»

\- «Trouvée une terre avec une source d'eau et du gibier, nous allons bientôt manquer de viande»

\- «Edward n'ira pas chasser n'est-ce pas ?»

\- «Non il est encore trop petit, il passerait pour une proie aux yeux d'un jaguar»

\- «Aussi oui... Mais je ne pense pas que le faire tuer à son âge soit une bonne idée, même un animal»

\- «Sûrement oui»

\- «Il n'est pas encore levé à cette heure-là ? D'habitude il cavale partout»

\- «Il s'est couché un peu plus tard que d'habitude hier soir»

\- «Je vais allée le réveiller, il ne sera pas content sinon»

\- «Il ne sera pas content non plus de se faire réveiller !» ria Jack

\- «Pas si c'est moi qui le fait» dit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans la petite cabine qui avait été aménagée spécialement pour lui.

\- «Edward ? C'est l'heure de se lever sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de faire toutes les choses qui t'attendent»

Le petit ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se les frotta en grognant.

\- «Hmmmmmm»

\- «Est-ce que c'est un petit garçon qui vient de grogner comme ça ?»

\- «...»

\- «Oh je vois... Edward n'est pas là, c'est une bête sauvage qui l'a remplacé... Ça tombe bien parce que l'équipage a besoin de manger de la viande. Ils seront content si je leur ramène cette effrayante bestiole !» dit-elle avant de le chatouiller, provoquant des éclats de rire à l'enfant, le réveillant totalement

\- «Ooooh mais non ! Ce n'est pas une méchante bête, c'était Edward !» faisant encore rire le petit garçon.

\- «Bonjour maman !» Élisabeth qui ne s'y attendait pas sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'émotion

\- «Bonjour mon chéri, tu viens ? Tu n'auras pas le temps de lire et de d'entraîner à l'épée sinon !»

Cette fois-ci Edward se leva d'un bond, enfila son pantalon et son t-shirt, mit son bandana, accrocha son épée à sa ceinture et fût prêt en quelques minutes, laissant Élisabeth totalement sous le charme.

Lorsque Weatherby Swann sortie de sa cabine il trouva les hommes en train de nettoyer le pont et sa fille, attablée avec le fils de Sparrow, des papiers et des livres devant eux. Intrigué il s'approcha.

\- «C'est vraiment très bien Edward ! Tiens prend cette plume et essaye de recopier la phrase que tu viens de me lire»

\- «Trop facile ! Je me suis entraîné tout seul, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'écrire que de lire...»

\- «Oui, mais lire est beaucoup plus satisfaisant que de savoir écrire»

\- «Peut-être !» dit le garçon avant de se concentrer pour s'appliquer

\- «Tu apprends à lire et écrire à ce jeune garçon ?»

\- «Oui, Jack est trop occupé pour s'en charger et ça me fait plaisir»

\- «Sparrow sait lire ?!»

\- «Bien sûr que papa sait lire ! Et compter aussi, enfin je crois, et écrire ! Et nager ! Et se battre aussi ! C'est le plus fort de tous les pirates»

\- «Oui ça je m'en étais aperçus...»

\- «Ça te surprend que Jack ne soit pas ignorant pas vrai ?»

\- «Eh bien... C'est vrai que c'est surprenant pour un pirate»

\- «Tu n'es pas resté longtemps hier soir... J'imagine que la petite fête t'as mis mal à l'aise ?»

\- «Petite fête ?! Une véritable débauche oui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de chanter et de boire comme ça ?»

\- «Allons père, nous sommes sur un navire pirate ! Et puis j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à voguer à leur côté pour m'habituer à tout ça. Cesse donc de t'offenser pour tout, nous ne sommes pas à la cours du roi !»

\- «Élisabeth enfin tu ne t'entend pas ! Ce Sparrow t'oblige à dire de telles choses n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a enlevé ce jour-là à Port-Royal pas vrai ? Et maintenant il te menace pour que tu tiennes un tel discours devant moi afin de te garder prisonnière à bord de son navire ! J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et je ne vois pas autre chose que ça, je te promet que je te sortirais de là Élisabeth»

\- «Papa il a pas enlevé Maman c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il dit ça papy Swann maman ? C'est vrai que tu vas repartir dans la ville ou les méchants ils ont fait mal à papa ?» demanda le petit garçon, de grosses larmes commençant à dévaler ses joues

Jack qui n'avait suivit que la fin de la conversation s'immobilisa soudainement. _Dommage_ pensa-t-il, son fils ne pouvait décidément pas tenir sa langue, mais en même temps, quel enfant le pourrait en entendant de telles choses sur sa famille ?

\- «Papy Swann ? Maman... ? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il ainsi Élisabeth ? Tu n'es pas sa mère ! Et je ne suis pas son grand-père...» demanda son père d'une voix blanche

\- «Si Élisabeth c'est ma maman parce que papa et elle ils sont amoureux !» s'écria-t-il, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait peur qu'Élisabeth s'en aille et les abandonne son père et lui.

\- «Qu'a-t-il dit ?» s'écria le Gouverneur, plus pâle que jamais

\- «Edward calmes-toi, je ne vais aller nul part je te le promet, va dans ta cabine maintenant d'accord et je veux que tu n'en sortes que lorsque je viendrais te chercher. Tu veux bien faire ça s'il te plaît ?»

Élisabeth cru pendant un instant qu'il allait refuser mais il finit par acquiescer et courut s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Jack, qui avait suivit la scène, tout comme le reste de l'équipage ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Alors ? Vous trouvez encore Edward attachant ou vous avez envie de l'étrangler ? Moi je l'aime toujours autant ce petit :')

Je vous attends dans les reviews, à tout de suite !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente j'avais pleins de partiels mais je suis maintenant en vacances ! :D

Ensuite je vous souhaite un tous un très joyeux Noël ! Et je vous bonne lecture ;)

\- «Élisabeth mais enfin...»

\- «Père je suis désolée, je comptais t'en parler, mais j'attendais le bon moment. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques jours tu sais, ça ne date pas de longtemps...»

\- «Élisabeth...»

\- «Je ne suis pas la vrai mère d'Edward, mais j'ai aidé celle-ci à le mettre au monde il y a sept ans. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'aime Jack, mais jusqu'à présent le Destin ne nous avait pas permit d'être ensemble»

\- «Être ensemble... Sans être mariés d'abord... mon dieu Élisabeth qu'à-tu fais ?»

Jack intervint à ce moment-là :

\- «Eh bien ce n'est pas tout à fait exact... Nous sommes fiancés, depuis peu également à vrai dire»

\- «Fiancés ?!»

\- «Je vous jure que je comptais vous demander la permission avant» dit Jack dans une mimique grotesque qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part d'Élisabeth

\- «Vous allez vous marier...»

\- «Je croyais que cela vous posais un problème que nous ne soyons pas mariés»

\- «Mais... et Will dans tout ça ?»

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit, attendant la réponse d'Élisabeth.

\- «Ce n'est pas Will que j'aime père, il m'a seulement fallut du temps pour le comprendre... Et puis notre amour aurait été de toute manière impossible, il ne peut revenir à terre qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Est-ce cela que tu préférerais pour moi ?»

\- «Mais Élisabeth c'est un pirate ! Jamais il ne se fera à la vie de noble !»

\- «Et il n'aura pas à s'y faire... J'aime ma vie, j'aime son côté imprévisible et j'aime cette liberté de penser et d'agir. Je ne reviendrais pas à Port-Royal père, c'est cela la vie que j'ai choisis. La question est de savoir si tu seras capable de l'accepter ou non... Je te laisse réfléchir à cette question. Jack et moi nous marierons dans peu de temps d'ici trois semaines tout au plus, c'est le temps que tu as pour décider si tu vas te tenir à mon côté sur le pont de ce navire, ou si tu seras absent»

Puis elle partie retrouver Edward qui devait sûrement s'inquiéter de ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle maudissait son père d'avoir dit de telles choses devant lui mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Jack lança un sourire gêné à son beau-père et se détourna, allant reprendre la barre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'équipage au complet le fixait.

\- «Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous avons fait une telle fête hier soir tas de macaques ?» lança Jack en riant. L'équipage ria à son tour et Mary le rejoignit à la barre.

\- «Alors comme ça tu vas te marier... Tu dois vraiment me remercier de toutes forces intérieurement pas vrai Jacky ?»

\- «Je vais être marié... Moi. Incroyable hein ?»

\- «Les femmes ne vont pas te manquer ?»

\- «Pas quand j'en ai une pareil à mon côté»

\- «Certes, pourquoi attendre trois semaines pour vous marier quand vous pouvez le faire maintenant ?»

\- «Élisabeth trouvait bizarre que je sois le marié et le marieur»

\- «Qui va s'en charger ?»

\- «Je demanderais à Thatch dès que nous aurons réglé le compte de ce traître d'Hornigold et de ce foutu Mercer»

\- «Comment t'as su pour Hornigold ? Je ne soupçonnais rien et pourtant il y a peu de chose qui m'échappe»

\- «C'est parce que tu n'es pas moi» dit-il moqueur

\- «Arrêtes ton baratin Sparrow»

\- «Une intuition qui s'est vu confirmée il y a peu de temps, à Nassau à vrai dire. Il y a environ un an de ça, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de pardon royal offert gracieusement par un certain Woodes Rogers, envoyé de sa majesté. Peu de temps après ça, une rumeur courrait à Tortuga sur un navire pirate attaquant d'autres pirates ne laissant aucun survivants ou presque. Aucun ne pouvait donner le nom du capitaine cependant. Cela m'avait interpellé à l'époque mais je n'étais pas allé chercher plus loin, je savais que je ne risquais rien avec le Pearl. Je n'avais que des bouts d'informations partielles qui me venaient comme ça de temps en temps. J'ai également appris que le navire en question était un schooner. Et puis une fois, alors que me trouvais en toute honnêteté à La Havane, j'ai croisé un bataillon de corsaire dirigé par des hommes du nom de Burgess et Cockram. Ils disaient avoir rencontré un pirate de Nassau qui leur rendait service pour éliminer les pirates dans les Caraïbes. Et devine qui j'ai vu à Nassau l'autre fois ?

\- «Ces deux hommes...»

\- «Ils étaient assis non loin de nous, ils espionnaient j'en étais sûr. Je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il s'agisse d'Hornigold mais c'est ce que mon intuition me dit et elle me trompe rarement»

\- «Impressionnante logique Sparrow»

\- «Merci»

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois arrivés à New Providence ? C'est une petite île, ils ne l'ont pas choisit par hasard. Ils peuvent avoir une vue totale sur tous les navires qui arrivent sur leur côte. Ils auront sûrement plusieurs navires qui vont garder l'île en plus de ça, accoster me paraît impossible et encore moins mener un affrontement direct, ça serait du suicide»

\- «J'y ai pensé ma belle. Et je me suis dis que la meilleure manière d'atteindre l'ennemi était de lui ressembler. Nous prendrons un navire de la flotte anglaise, ils ne l'attaqueront pas et il est peut probable qu'Hornigold et Mercer aient prit la peine de donner l'ordre d'attaquer tous navires n'ayant pas été annoncés puisqu'ils nous croient morts. On pourra amarrer sur un côté plutôt tranquille. Toi et moi descendrons à terre et nous nous chargerons de localiser ces deux pourritures»

\- «Et ce Woodes Rogers dont tu as parlé ? S'il est envoyé par le roi il doit donc être avec Mercer et Hornigold sur l'île, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?»

\- «S'il se trouve vraiment là, alors on s'en charge aussi, hors de question de laisser un fruit pourri sur l'arbre»

\- «Eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer tomber sur un navire anglais assez petit pour qu'il puisse se glisser partout»

\- «Et être manœuvrable pour deux personnes»

\- «Ta fiancé ne va pas être contente»

\- «Je préfère ça à morte et Edward sans parents»

\- «Raisonnement logique» dit-elle avant de le laisser seul

Finalement, les jours passèrent, tranquillement. Le navire avait été réapprovisionné en eau et en viandes, cochons sauvages et sangliers peuplaient les cales du Pearl.

Jack et Élisabeth continuaient de se rapprocher et de construire une vraie relation familiale avec Edward. Celle-ci avait été mise au courant du plan de Jack et, bien que contrariée d'être mise une fois de plus de côté, elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque qu'Edward perde ses deux parents d'un seul coup.

Weatherby Swann quant à lui n'avait pas été vu depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de sa fille et de Jack. Il ne sortait jamais de sa cabine, l'équipage, sur les ordres de leur Capitaine, lui apportait à manger directement dans ses quartiers. La nouvelle l'avait secoué plus que de raison et Jack espérait sincèrement qu'il allait mettre de côté ses griefs et préjugés contre lui pour assister au mariage de son unique enfant, Élisabeth avait beau dire que cela lui était égal, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à une journée de New Providence, Jack ordonna que celui au nid de pie l'informe de tous navires anglais qu'il pourrait voir. La journée s'écoulait et la mer était déserte, à croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde sur l'Océan. Cela ne gênait pas Jack outre mesure d'habitude mais là il y avait urgence. Finalement à la tombée de la nuit la vigie hurla :

«Canonnière à tribord !»

L'équipage se mit à armer les canons et à préparer les armes à feu, trop heureux de se dégourdir le pistolet. Jack dû calmer leur ardeur :

«Holà camarades ! Il me faut ce navire intact alors pas de canons ! On l'aborde sans sommation c'est clair ?»

Déçu, les canonniers de tribord rangèrent leur artillerie, ceux chargés de l'abordage était en revanche satisfaits, cela leur ferait plus de soldats à massacrer !

Jack dirigea le Pearl de façon à ce que le Capitaine de la canonnière soit obligé d'immobiliser son navire pour éviter l'énorme vaisseau qui fonçait sur eux. L'équipage profita de ce moment pour harponner et aborder celui ennemi. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, leurs adversaires étant nettement inférieurs en nombre face à la densité de celui du Pearl. Une fois le navire en leur possession, Jack fit une nouvelle fois ses adieux à sa fiancé et à son fils avant de rejoindre Mary qui l'attendait.

\- «Le Pearl est sous ton commandement et celui de Gibbs, suivez-nous mais arrêtez-vous à environ cinq miles de la côte, vous devriez y être en sécurité d'accord ?»

\- «Ne t'en fais pas, Gibbs s'y connaît bien mieux que moi en navigation. Tu as intérêt à revenir vivant parce que je ne supporterais pas de perdre une seconde fois un fiancé c'est clair ?»

Jack lui sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois, secoua les cheveux de son fils, défaisant ainsi son bandana puis sauta sur la canonnière. Ils voguèrent toute la nuit durant. Finalement le Pearl jeta l'ancre et son équipage regarda le petit navire s'élancer courageusement dans la gueule de l'ennemi.

Jack et Mary s'entendaient très bien, tout deux s'était liés d'amitié très rapidement au début de leur carrière de pirate. Ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, dont cette intelligence et cette rapidité de réflexion et de déduction qui leur avait valus plusieurs fois la vie sauve. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard. Mary était le Gibbs de Jack, la version féminine de son irréprochable second et meilleur ami. Aussi était-il plutôt confiant quant à leur capacité à se comprendre sans parler pour cette mission, la prise de risque et l'instinct de préservation les guidaient tout deux, ce qui était assez paradoxal. Mary saurait prendre des risques quand il le faudrait et saurait également quand rester cachée pour ne pas se faire tuer. Jack n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle et cela le rassurait.

Comme Jack l'avait prévu, leur navire ne fut ni attaqué, ni même fouillé, on les laissa passer sans un regard. Mary s'était habillée en soldat pour rien, mais mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence. Ils s'amarrèrent sur un côté de l'île où il n'y avait personne puis ils descendirent. L'île était minuscule et grouillait de soldats, cela n'allait pas être facile... Il était évident qu'Hornigold et Mercer résidaient au milieu, s'ils y étaient encore... Ça ils n'en sauraient rien avant d'avoir fouillé chaque tentes de l'îlot. Silencieux comme des ombres, ils appliquèrent la même technique qu'à Port-Royal, Mary ferait du repérage et Jack l'attendrait, sagement caché. Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait «bonne chance» puis la regarda partir.

Ils avaient décidé d'opter pour le même plan parce que si les deux hommes n'étaient plus là, il ne servait à rien qu'ils prennent autant de risques. Mary avança alors hors des fourrés, nerveuse à l'idée de se faire prendre mais le cachant bien. Elle faisait comme si elle patrouillait, regardant autour d'elle, sa baïonnette dans le dos. Elle avançait aussi lentement et discrètement que possible, comme si elle était dans son bon droit, afin d'atteindre le centre de l'île. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'il y avait ici leurs proies, au vue du nombre de soldats présents, mais Jack avait raison, mieux valait être sûr et certain.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit : Hornigold se dirigeait droit vers elle, entouré par d'énorme colosse, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où disparaître et vite parce que, déguisée en soldat ou non, il allait la reconnaître à coup sûr et saurait dans le même temps que Jack était avec elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit nul endroit pour se dissimuler. De plus tourner le dos à un officier de son grade la ferait fouetter, dans la Royal Navy on ne tolérait pas le manque de respect. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite, que devait-elle faire ? Décidant que, quitte à se faire capturer pour se faire tuer ensuite, autant qu'elle essaye d'abattre sa cible. Elle descendit sa main sur sa sarbacane remplie de flèches empoisonnées et se prépara mentalement au combat qui allait suivre. Elle s'efforça de calmer le rythme frénétique de son cœur, elle n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai et il était hors de question qu'elle le rate ! Inspirant et expirant lentement pour chasser la peur, Mary se mit sur ses gardes, prête à tendre les bras vers la mort, c'était étrange d'ailleurs, elle avait passé sa vie à tenter de survivre, à se faire une place dans ce monde d'hommes et voilà qu'elle accueillait la possibilité de sa mort avec sérénité. Tans pis pour ce sale traître, elle ne comptait pas lui faire de cadeau !

Alors qu'il arrivait sur elle, Mary vit Mercer apparaître dans son champs de vision, celui-ci appela Hornigold qui se retourna et se dirigea vers lui, laissant la jeune femme tremblante d'être encore en vie. Elle se secoua pour les suivre afin de découvrir dans quelle tente ils allaient discuter. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'y glisser et se charger elle-même des deux hommes ? Si elle avait l'occasion de les abattre sans Jack elle n'hésiterait pas, pas question de renoncer à la chasse pour que Sparrow puisse se vanter d'avoir une nouvelle fois libéré les Caraïbes !

\- «Vous êtes sûr Hornigold ? Absolument certain qu'ils sont morts tous les deux ?»

\- «Sparrow nourrit les poissons Monsieur, quant à cette Mary Read je suppose que les hommes ont dû s'amuser avec elle avant de la jeter à la mer également. Le capitaine Bonnet a été formel, il n'a pas revu les deux pirates. Le Gouverneur Rogers sera content»

\- «Sans nul doute, mais je ne lui fais guère confiance. Offrir le pardon royal... Ces maudits pirates des Caraïbes sont trop sots pour accepter un emploi dans la Navy. Vous êtes bien le seul homme censé de ces eaux. Le commodore Chamberlaine en revanche m'a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, il ne possède aucune pitié envers ces forbans, peut-être pourra-t-il nous débarrasser de cette vermine ?»

\- «Allons ne soyez pas si vindicatif envers le Gouverneur, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour cet homme, il est extrêmement intelligent»

\- «Beckett l'était aussi et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé sa trace ni son corps en sept ans. La force et la brutalité, c'est tout ce dont un homme à besoin pour purger les Caraïbes»

\- «Essayons de concilier les méthodes Lord Mercer, n'oubliez pas que vous devez allégeance au Gouverneur, tout comme le commodore»

\- «Et vous n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez de la sorte Hornigold»

\- «Je suis ici en égal, ce n'est pas vous que je sers mais mon roi et par extension Monsieur Woodes Rogers. Sans moi jamais vous n'auriez gravit les échelons et jamais vous n'auriez pu exécuter Sparrow, la seule véritable menace pour notre projet»

\- «Égal ou pas je vous conseille de mesurer vos propos, vous avez peut-être réussit à gagner la confiance de Rogers mais je n'oublie pas que vous n'avez pas hésiter une seule seconde à trahir vos amis pour rejoindre nos rangs. Vous contribuez à présent à la mort de vos collègues, votre loyauté est loin d'être exemplaire»

\- «Ma loyauté à toujours été à la Navy, jamais je n'ai coulé un seul navire anglais. Vous semblez oublier ces faits. Je vous laisse méditer mes paroles, je dois rejoindre Nassau, il me semble que j'ai un piège à tendre aux derniers dirigeants de cette île»

\- «Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour les faire sortir de leur tanière ?»

\- «Les moyens sont à ma discrétion, cependant je pense que vous serez content d'apprendre qu'ils n'ont pas encore connaissance de la mort de Sparrow»

\- «Vous pensez qu'ils iront risquer leur tête pour sauver un pirate ?»

\- «C'est certain, jamais ils ne laisseraient le Black Pearl aux mains de la Navy»

\- «Je suppose que vous vous êtes arrangé pour qu'ils n'apprennent pas la vérité de la bouche du capitaine ?»

\- «Le capitaine Bonnet était un homme faible, il n'était doué ni pour le métier de corsaire ni pour celui de la piraterie, il n'avait aucune utilité pour ce monde»

\- «Vous êtes un homme plein de surprise Hornigold... Dans ce cas nous nous retrouverons à l'endroit prévu dans une semaine, ne soyez pas en retard, j'ai hâte de plonger ma lame dans le cœur de ceux qui ont abattu Lord Beckett»

Hornigold sortit, accompagné de Mercer qui ordonna à son équipage d'appareiller son navire. Les deux hommes s'en allaient et le Pearl n'était qu'à quelques miles de là, il fallait s'enfuir de là en vitesse où Mary ne donnait pas cher des passagers à bord. Elle s'efforça de marcher au même rythme que les autres soldats pour ne pas se faire remarquer, puis, dès qu'elle fut seule elle se mit à courir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Taadaaaaaa ! Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec une très grande impatience mes amis ! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées et que vous avez été bien gâtés cette année ! ;)

Je tiens juste à faire un petit rappel, cela fait deux chapitres où il n'y a pas de review. Sachez que c'est pour vous que j'écris sinon je ne posterais pas. Oui les reviews sont importantes pour l'auteur, gardez cela à l'esprit, il n'y a rien de plus décevant que de ne voir aucun commentaire à propos de ses écrits. Cela ne donne plus envie de poster...

Néanmoins je vous laisse découvrir ce 11ème chapitre en vous souhaitant bonne lecture :D

\- «Jack ! Remonte à bord du navire, on met les voiles et vite !» lui cria-t-elle dix mètres avant d'atteindre la canonnière. Elle vit Sparrow sauter de sa cachette sur le navire et commencer à lever l'ancre, parfait, il poserait les questions plus tard. Ils se comprenaient vraiment très bien. Ils détachèrent la ligne d'amarrage et le petit navire partit en trombe, accompagné par le vent. S'ils se dépêchaient peut-être pourraient-ils atteindre le Pearl avant le schooner d'Hornigold et le Man'o'war de Mercer.

\- «Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en train de voguer, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le cœur de ces hommes bat encore ?»

Mary lui relata ce qu'elle avait entendu. Jack resta pensif un moment avant de déclarer :

\- «Il faudra que l'on arrive à Nassau qu'une fois qu'Hornigold aura indiqué le lieu de rendez-vous. Si nous le démasquons avant jamais il ne nous le dira...»

\- «C'est risqué, on pourrait les manquer. Imagine qu'ils partent sans nous !»

\- «L'autre solution serait d'arriver avant eux mais cela voudrait dire voguer à marche forcé si on peut dire... Ça ne sera pas facile et il faudrait cacher le Pearl quelque part, si Hornigold l'aperçoit le plan tombe à l'eau»

\- «Je connais une crique non loin de Nassau, il faudra que l'on amarre le navire là-bas puis que l'on court sur tout le reste de l'île. Et cette fois-ci l'équipage doit venir avec nous, pas question d'affronter Hornigold tout seul, si jamais il parvient à nous rattraper avant que l'on atteigne Nassau»

\- «Je n'emmènerais pas tout le monde, seulement ceux qui sont les plus vigoureux et les plus combatifs, les autres nous ralentiraient»

\- «Jack le Pearl est en vu ! Fait signe à l'équipage de mettre les voiles, on a pas le temps de monter tranquillement à bord, il va falloir sauter !»

\- «Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu es là je dois faire un nombre de cascades incroyables, tu as un sens certain pour le dramatique»

\- «La ferme Sparrow, on plaisantera à bord du navire !»

Jack se leva et agita les bras en tout sens, surprenant totalement Mary.

\- «C'est ça un signal pour toi ? Parfaitement digne de la piraterie !»

\- «Simple et efficace regarde un peu»

En effet, le Pearl avait mit les voiles et commençait à prendre de la vitesse. Heureusement pour eux, la canonnière, lancée à pleine vitesse grâce au vent, arriva malgré tout aux côtés de l'énorme vaisseau et les deux pirates sautèrent tour à tour sur l'échelle en priant pour parvenir à s'accrocher sur les marches trempées par l'eau de mer. Jack sauta le premier et monta aussi vite que possible pour permettre à Mary d'en faire autant, finalement ils parvinrent à se hisser sans trop d'encombre sur le pont. Sans prendre le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à l'équipage qui ne comprenait une fois plus rien de ce qui venait de se passer, Jack vola plus qu'il ne courut jusqu'à la barre et mit le cap sur Nassau et hurlant de mettre toutes les voiles, conscient qu'avec un vent aussi puissant il risquait de faire rouler son navire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- «Bon sang Jack ! Quel démon fuyons-nous cette fois ?» demanda Gibbs

\- «La Royal Navy ! Ils seront sur nous dans peu de temps alors crois moi, on a plutôt intérêt à avancer. Je veux quelqu'un à la barre en permanence, tu me composes un équipage en charge du jour et un autre en charge de la nuit, nous devons atteindre Nassau dans deux jours. Cela paraît impossible je sais mais on a pas le choix !»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a encore mal tourné sur New Providence» demanda Élisabeth

\- «Hornigold et Mercer ont décidé de lever l'ancre peu de temps après notre arrivée. Il se trouve qu'ils nous croient mort comme prévu. Le traître compte amener les équipages de Thatch et Vane quelque part, on ne sait pas où, pour mettre fin à la piraterie. On doit absolument arriver avant eux pour les informer de tout ça et du rôle d'Hornigold dans cette histoire. Et il faut aussi découvrir l'endroit du rassemblement. De plus, il semblerait que nous ayons cette fois-ci plusieurs ennemis de plus, leur flotte doit être considérable»

\- «C'est-à-dire ?»

\- «Le schooner d'Hornigold, le man'o'war de Mercer et certainement celui de Woodes Rogers, commandé par un certain commodore Chamberlaine, ainsi que les navires inconnus de deux corsaires du nom de Burgess et Cockram»

\- «On a une chance face à ça ?!» demanda-t-elle incrédule

\- «Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour que l'on puisse s'en tirer vivant... mais elle est loin de me plaire»

\- «Crache le morceau Sparrow, on a pas le temps pour que tu joues aux devinettes» dit Mary à cran

\- «Will Turner» dit-il en fixant droit dans les yeux Élisabeth

Celle-ci recula légèrement :

\- «Will ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu le mêler à ça ?»

\- «Parce que son équipage est extrêmement nombreux, impitoyable, que son navire est une frégate aussi monstrueuse que le Queen Anne's Revenge, qu'il peut plonger dans l'eau, qu'il commande le Kraken et qu'il ne peut pas mourir»

\- «Ça fait beaucoup de chose en notre faveur c'est sûr... Seulement, pourquoi cela ne te plaît pas Sparrow ? Parce que si jamais on arrive à mettre la main sur le Hollandais Volant, c'est évidement de lui dont tu parles pas vrai, j'aimerais éviter que son Capitaine ne s'en prenne à nous à cause de quelque chose que tu aurais pu lui faire» intervint Mary

\- «Will est le fiancé d'Élisabeth»

\- «Et merde Jack... On laisse tomber l'idée alors. On pourra toujours s'en sortir, les chances seront maigres mais pas si le Hollandais Volant décide de changer de camp parce que t'a piqué la donzelle de son capitaine !»

\- «C'est toi qui nous poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre je te rappelle !»

\- «Mais jamais je n'aurais fais ça si j'avais su qui était le fameux fiancé !»

\- «Ça t'arrange bien de dire ça !»

\- «Ça suffit maintenant ! Cela fait sept ans que je n'ai pas vu Will, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le contacter. Et je tiens à rappeler que c'est lui-même qui a refusé de m'épouser pour que je puisse à nouveau aimer quelqu'un»

\- «Oui mais il ne pensait certainement pas à ce cas de figure. Il va vite comprendre que ça a toujours été moi et comment tu crois qu'il va réagir ? Il se sentira trahi très certainement»

\- «Je n'en sais rien Jack, mais de toute façon il allait bien falloir qu'il l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans trois ans n'aurait rien changé»

\- «Elle n'a pas tord, il faut que nous parvenions à contacter ce Will Turner»

\- «Mais on n'en revient au même point, comment faire ? Tia ne pourra plus m'aider puisque je n'ai plus rien à lui offrir et de toute façon on a pas le temps d'aller la rejoindre. Ceci dit le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant est censé emmener ceux qui périssent en mer dans le monde des morts... Mais Davy Jones lui faisait l'inverse, il tuait les hommes en mer et engageait les survivants volontaires...»

\- «Will ne ferait jamais ça, c'est un homme bien, c'est certain qu'il remplit la tache qui lui a été confiée» le défendit Élisabeth

\- «Dans ce cas appelle le, peut-être qu'il entendra l'appel de la femme qu'il aime...» dit Jack d'un air étrange

\- «Je peux toujours essayer mais je doute que cela fonctionne comme ça... Will ne navigue plus dans ce monde, même si l'on aborde un navire de la Royal Navy et que l'on tue l'équipage, leur âme ira de l'autre côté où le Hollandais Volant les attend. Il n'a aucun moyen de m'entendre»

\- «Alors nous sommes perdu» dit sombrement Mary

\- «Ne soyons pas aussi pessimiste voulez-vous ? Je trouverais une solution»

\- «Ah oui ? Laisse moi deviner...»

\- «Parce que je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow bien sûr !»

Élisabeth et Mary levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- «Bien Mesdames, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer, ces deux jours risque d'être un peu compliqués...»

Avec le vent et la voilure, Jack était obligé de tenir la barre jusqu'à ce que les bourrasques se calment un peu. La nuit allait être difficile pour son équipage, ils avaient beau passer la plupart de leur temps en mer, être ballotté au rythme de la houle pendant des heures et des heures rendraient n'importe qui malade. Même pour lui c'était dur de combattre son mal de mer, sans compter la fatigue qui commençait à lui peser, cependant aucun autre marin ne pourrait garder le Black Pearl sur l'eau à part lui, aucun d'eux ne le connaissait comme il le connaissait. Pour lui il s'agissait d'une extension de son corps.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Jack vit des allées et venues sur le pont, l'équipage, Mary, Élisabeth, son fils, Gibbs... Tous sortaient puis rentraient, essayant de calmer leur mal de mer en prenant l'air. Cela ne marchait pas pour la plupart. Le pire était pour Jack, la nausée était si intense que ses jambes en tremblaient, mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher la barre et personne ne semblait vouloir venir lui porter assistance, alors il respirait à fond pour calmer son estomac qui protestait contre toute cette violence.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'après toute la journée et la nuit que le vent se calma enfin, laissant place à un agréable zéphyr, soulageant le moral de l'équipage qui avait eut bien du mal à faire leur travail. Lorsque Gibbs vint le remplacer à la barre, Jack avait l'air plus mort que vif, il était verdâtre et des cernes barraient ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas envie de boire du rhum, il voulait juste dormir.

Élisabeth se leva au moment où Jack entrait dans la cabine pour se coucher. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller, grommelant contre le vent d'avoir rendu son fiancé dans cet état.

\- «Dors aussi longtemps que tu le pourras d'accord ? Il faut que tu sois en forme, on devrait arriver à Nassau dans la soirée» lui dit Élisabeth. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, Jack s'était déjà endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, la nausée était passée, laissant place à une faim dévorante, qui lui donnait des crampes d'estomac tellement violente que c'était sans doute cela qui l'avait réveillé. Il hésita, le sommeil était toujours là mais le mal de ventre n'était pas prêt de passer. Il fallait choisir, manger ou dormir ? Décidant que la faim était moins importante que son sommeil, Jack se rendormit, grimaçant sous la douleur.

La seconde fois où il se réveilla, les crampes étaient passées, tout comme son envie de dormir. Il remarqua que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, bientôt ils atteindraient Nassau. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour aller se restaurer avant de partir pour une nouvelle course sur terre cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas non plus décidé s'il voulait qu'Élisabeth l'accompagne, il y avait un risque pour elle, mais il se doutait que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Même en se servant d'Edward elle refuserait de rester derrière. Il pourrait toujours l'enfermer ? Non. Mauvaise idée, les femmes n'aimaient pas être enfermées. Son père ? Peut-être que celui-ci accepterait de collaborer avec lui pour obliger Élisabeth à rester sur le Pearl ? Non plus. Elle n'écoutait qu'elle-même. Foutu demoiselle, totalement téméraire et inconsciente du danger ! Mais c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait chez elle, ce qui la démarquait des autres. Il continua de réfléchir à un moyen de la faire rester sur le navire tout en se rendant aux cuisines, puis en mangeant, mais rien, absolument rien ne lui vint. Peut-être qu'en se servant d'Edward elle allait accepter ? Il lui suffirait de demander à son fils de pleurer devant elle pour qu'elle reste à bord avec lui, il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non ! Mais elle risquait de savoir que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça... D'un autre côté il préférait la savoir en vie et en colère que morte et satisfaite.

Content de son plan il s'en alla chercher son fils dans sa cabine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Élisabeth devant la porte, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- «C'est hors de question Jack» dit-elle quand elle le vit

Aïe. C'était lui qu'elle attendait apparemment...

\- «Quoi donc mon cœur ?»

\- «Tu ne te serviras pas d'Edward pour me forcer à rester sur le Pearl»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'était mon intention»

\- «Écoutez moi bien Capitaine Sparrow, Will faisait exactement la même chose, il cherchait sans arrêt à me protéger, pensant certainement que j'étais incapable de me défendre. Et à chaque fois je lui démontré le contraire. Je ne resterais pas à bord, pas cette fois-ci»

Foutu demoiselle

\- «Tu vas nous ralentir, il va falloir que l'on court»

\- «Oh parce que je suis incapable de courir maintenant ?»

\- «Oui» dit-il dans un grand sourire moqueur

\- «Jack, je viens, il n'y a pas à discuter ce point»

Celui-ci grommela puis sortit sur le pont, allant voir où ils en étaient.

\- «On arrive, la crique est juste en face. Hornigold la connaît aussi mais il n'a pas de raison d'aller dans ce coin de l'île. Je pense qu'en courant sur tout le chemin, et à condition que l'on ne tombe pas sur un jaguar dans cette jungle, nous devrions attendre le centre de Nassau au milieu de la nuit»

\- «C'est bien, on devrait avoir le temps d'élaborer une stratégie avec Thatch et Vane avant l'arrivée d'Hornigold»

\- «Tu l'estimes à combien de miles de Nassau ?»

\- «Je pense qu'il devrait être là en début de matinée, le vent nous a toujours été favorable, il n'a pas de raison qu'il ait été retardé»

\- «Tu veux qu'on reste caché dans la jungle ?»

\- «Je n'en sais rien, on verra sur le moment»

\- «Tu n'établis pas toujours tes coups à l'avance d'habitude Sparrow ?»

\- «Si. Même si parfois... j'improvise»

\- «De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tes plans avaient fonctionné correctement jusque là»

\- «Ils ont fonctionné ! Nous sommes toujours en vie, j'appelle ça un succès moi»

\- «S'ils avaient tous réellement fonctionné on serait en train d'amarrer à Nassau pour annoncer la mort d'Hornigold et de Mercer»

\- «Et on se serait finalement rendu compte, mais trop tard, que nous avions d'autres ennemis»

\- «T'es pas croyable Sparrow» dit Mary en secouant la tête le sourire aux lèvres

\- «Allons-y» dit-il

C'est ainsi que Marty, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Mary, Élisabeth et Jack arrivèrent à terre. Lorsque son amie avait vu leurs accompagnateurs elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer :

\- «C'est ça que tu appelles des hommes vigoureux ?»

\- «Ne les sous-estime pas, ils sont toujours en vie neuf ans après m'avoir connu, c'est un exploit !» avait-il rétorqué

A présent ils couraient aussi vite que le permettait la végétation dense et le peu de visibilité qu'ils avaient. Heureusement que cette fois-ci la Lune brillait, haute dans le ciel, ils n'auraient jamais pu sprinter comme ça autrement.

C'est essoufflés et à bout de force, avec des points de côtés et perclus de courbatures et de crampes qu'ils arrivèrent à la taverne. Lorsque Thatch les vit débarquer, rouge et à bout de souffle, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Jack s'écroula à moitié sur une chaise, à moitié mort, bientôt imité par ses acolytes.

\- «Bon sang Sparrow ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour débarquer comme ça, de nul part et débouler comme un fou ici ? Quel diable va nous tomber dessus ?» beugla Vane

Jack prit le temps de retrouver une respiration un peu près normal avant d'expliquer tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était parti. Il leur parla de la trahison d'Hornigold et de son plan pour les faire sortir de Nassau et il leur expliqua en détail les hommes qui étaient dans le coup, faisant ainsi comprendre la gravité de la situation aux deux hommes en face de lui.

J'attends vos avis, que pensez-vous de l'action ? Et la trahison d'Hornigold alors ? Un fourbe n'est-ce pas ? Certain(e)s sont impatient(e)s de voir Will ? :p

Dites moi tout ça dans vos reviews et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures pirates ! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Salut salut ! Je n'ai pas posté depuis un certain temps et puis j'ai vu que même si vous étiez silencieux vous étiez toujours présents pour me lire ! Je vous présente donc le douzième chapitre et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ;)

\- «Le salaud ! Dès que je le vois je le tue de mes mains !» s'écria Teach

\- «Je vais chercher Rackham, cet espèce de chien a décidé de voguer tout seul, il s'est proclamé Capitaine !» et Vane partit sous le regard interrogateur de Jack

\- «Vane a découvert pour Adam, il n'a pas beaucoup aimé, surtout quand il a apprit que Rackham s'était marié avec elle... Ils se sont disputés puis Calico a décidé de naviguer sous ses propres couleurs. Vane a du mal à le digérer, c'est son meilleur ami après tout»

\- «Je vois...» ils attendirent en buvant du rhum que Vane revienne. Lorsque ce fut le cas Mary prit la parole :

\- «Bien, il faut décider de ce que nous allons faire et vite. Il est capital que nous découvrions où Hornigold compte vous emmenez, pour cela vous devrez le laisser parler, ensuite nous pourrons lui régler son compte. Je suis d'avis qu'on le pende, après tout, c'est le sort qu'il n'a pas hésité à réserver à tous les pirates qu'il a pu capturer cette année !»

\- «La Royal Navy n'agit que sur les terres qu'elle a réussit à conquérir, on peut toujours aller se faire oublier dans les eaux d'Asie ?» proposa Rackham

\- «C'est ça, si vous voulez que Sao Feng vous tombe dessus libre à vous, les pirates semblent lui avoir fait allégeance là-bas, il ne sera pas très content que l'on vienne s'implanter chez lui» répondit Jack

\- «Alors quoi ? On se bat et on meurt ou on doit abandonner la piraterie pour trouver un travail sur terre loin de la Navy ?» s'exclama Vane, incrédule

\- «En fait il y a une troisième option mais je dois encore peaufiner les détails et je ne suis même pas sûr que cela fonctionne»

\- «Un plan basé sur la chance Sparrow ?» se moqua Mary

\- «Tu sais bien que se sont les meilleurs» dit-il dans un sourire

\- «On ne va pas jouer notre destin sur la chance et je refuse de me terrer comme un rat, je préfère mourir en mer comme n'importe quel pirate» s'enflamma Barbe Noire, «depuis quand les pirates fuient-ils leur destin ? Nous sommes des hommes libres, nous nous sommes toujours battu pour ça et s'il faut, nous devons être prêt à mourir pour ça !»

\- «Continuer de discuter, moi je vais aller essayer de mettre mon plan en place, s'il fonctionne alors on aura une vrai chance de victoire, autrement il faudra faire sans moi. Edward n'a que sept ans» et Jack partit sur ses mots, les laissant se débrouiller avec ça.

Ils s'éloigna le plus possible de la ville et s'enfonça dans les hauteurs de Nassau. Il savait qu'il devait être seul pour que cela fonctionne, il marcha jusqu'en haut de la falaise d'où était construit le fort. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en haut qu'il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas si son plan allait marcher, encore une fois ce n'était qu'une question d'intuition... Il s'asseya et se mit à parler à voix haute :

\- «Tia Dalma, ma belle, je sais que tu es plus que ce que tu prétends être, viens à moi. Tia Dalma, ma belle, je sais que tu es plus que ce que tu prétends être, viens à moi...» il répéta cela comme une litanie, durant plus d'une heure, inlassablement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'obstinait mais il avait ce sentiment au fond de lui, qui le poussait à continuer encore et encore. Finalement, ses efforts payèrent, Tia apparut comme par miracle devant lui :

\- «Alors comme ça Jack, tu ne prends plus la peine de venir me voir ? Tu me convoques ? Tu as intérêt à avoir un paiement plus que convaincant» menaça-t-elle

\- «Pardonne mes manières cavalières, en vérité je ne savais même pas si cela allait marcher et je n'avais pas le temps d'aller te voir» une nouvelle fois, Jack expliqua la situation à la sorcière

\- «Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, ni ce que tu attends de moi»

\- «Réfléchis Tia, combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir survivre une fois que nous serons tombés ? Les soldats ne tarderont pas à mettre la main sur toi et tu as beau avoir certains... talents, tu ne pourras pas lutter contre une armée. J'ai besoin que tu convoques Will Turner ici, à Nassau, nous avons besoin de lui pour l'emporter»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'en suis capable»

\- «Allons allons Tia, ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Tu es bien plus qu'une simple sorcière vaudou perdue au fin fond d'un bayou. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu es, mais ton rapport à l'Océan et à la magie est bien trop fort pour que tu ne sois qu'une simple mortelle. Si quelqu'un à le pouvoir d'amener Will ici, c'est bien toi»

\- «Et que proposes-tu comme paiement ?»

\- «Tu auras la vie sauve si nous l'emportons»

\- «Mais cela n'est basé que sur des probabilités»

\- «Dans ce cas ton prix sera le miens»

\- «Vraiment Jack ? Tu sais que c'est très dangereux comme marché»

\- «Je veux en connaître les termes avant de signer»

\- «Ma liberté, je n'accepterais rien d'autre que cela»

\- «Tu n'es pas libre ?»

Tia se mit à rire :

\- «Libre ? Moi ? Voilà bientôt deux siècles que je suis enfermée dans cette prison charnelle»

\- «Qu'es-tu au juste ?» se méfia Jack

Tia ria de plus belle :

\- «Je suis l'Océan !»

\- «L'Océan ? Tu es... de l'eau ? Étrange tout de même»

\- «Non Jack, je suis l'Océan dans son ensemble, je gouverne ces eaux et celle du monde entier» dit-elle dans un sourire cruel

\- «Comme Calypso... ?»

\- «Précisément oui»

Il ouvrit grand les yeux :

\- «Ça me fera une raison de plus de me vanter ! J'ai vraiment fais fort sur ce coup-là... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a toutes ces années ?»

\- «Tu étais destiné à avoir un grand destin, je l'ai su tout de suite en te voyant, maintenant je comprend pourquoi. Tu vas jouer l'avenir du monde en libérant des forces qui te dépassent... L'audace est ce qui te caractérise le mieux Jack Sparrow»

\- «Tu me flattes là. Bien, mais si jamais je te libère, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne tenteras pas de tous nous tuer ? Après tout, tu n'aurais plus besoin de la protection des pirates pour rester en vie... Tu pourrais te venger ou simplement exercer ta cruauté. Ce qu'on raconte sur toi n'est pas très joli...»

\- «Je m'engage à ne te causer aucun tort, à toi, ta famille et a tous ceux qui en descendent ainsi qu'à tes amis, tout le temps ou ceci seront en vie, cela te convient-il ?»

\- «Comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu tiendras parole ?»

\- «Tu ne me fais pas confiance Jack... ?»

\- «Absolument pas ma belle, ne m'en veux pas surtout»

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau :

\- «Parfait Jack» puis d'un mouvement du poignet elle fit apparaître un étrange poignard, au manche de coquillage. «Si tu me libères, je ferais venir William Turner jusqu'ici et je ne ferais aucun mal à toi-même et tous ceux qui te sont proches» puis elle s'entailla l'épaule gauche d'une croix qui disparue aussitôt faite. «Je viens de te donner ma parole de déesse, m'obligeant ainsi à respecter les terme de notre accord si tu respectes les tiens»

\- «Cela me convient parfaitement dans ce cas, apprend moi le rituel pour te libérer...»

La nuit s'écoula lentement, Tia expliquant en détail le rituel à Jack, lui faisant mémoriser les paroles qu'il devrait prononcer dans plusieurs langues différentes comme le grec, le latin et l'aztèque. Ces langues aux sonorités totalement inconnues à Jack était extrêmement compliquées pour lui, il peinait à tout retenir. Finalement ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil devait indiquer 10h du matin, qu'enfin tout fut prêt.

\- «Parfait Jack, viens ici ce soir et remplit ta part du contrat, le rituel ne peut s'accomplir que lorsque la Lune est pleine» puis elle s'évanouit dans un dernier murmure «n'oublie pas...»

Celui-ci frissonna, il venait de passer la nuit la plus étrange de toute sa vie. Mais après tout, il était un pirate, cela faisait partit du lot... Il regarda vers le port et vit que le navire d'Hornigold était arrivé, il se demanda depuis combien de temps.

Jack se dépêcha de redescendre puis rejoignit la ville, perché sur les toits. Il guettait l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Hornigold, puis il opta pour la taverne, après tout, pourquoi serait-il ailleurs ? Il se dirigea dans cette direction quand, venant de nul part, une main lui fit un croche-pied, le faisant tomber lourdement sur la toiture de la maison sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête et vit Mary monter pour le rejoindre, fière de son coup.

\- «Tu te crois drôle peut-être ?» grinça Jack

\- «Je me suis fais rire si c'est ça que tu demandes. Hornigold est arrivé il y a environ une heure, lorsque l'on a vu son navire nous sommes partit nous cacher. Le Conseil a décidé qu'il prendrait une décision en fonction de la réussite de ton plan. Il a marché ?»

\- «Et oui, je suis le plus fort. Maintenant je te propose d'aller écouter ce que raconte ce foutu traître puis de le pendre, ça te va ?»

\- «C'est un plan assez simple oui, pour une fois peut-être qu'on réussira à l'exécuter ?» se moqua-t-elle

Jack sourit mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de sauter de toits en toits jusqu'à atteindre la toiture de la taverne. Comme il l'avait prédit, Hornigold se trouvait là :

\- «Puisque je vous le dis ! Bonnet a été très clair, il m'a dit être revenu sans Jack et Mary... Il semblerait que cette fois Jack Sparrow ait trouvé plus fort et plus malin que lui. De plus, il n'a trouvé nul part le Black Pearl ni son équipage. La situation m'a parut fort inquiétante, je suis partis à sa recherche dans toutes les eaux des Caraïbes et j'ai fini par le retrouver...»

\- «Par tous les Dieux... Sparrow est mort... Où as-tu trouvé son navire ?» demanda Thatch en feignant l'abattement

\- «Près des côtes Jamaïcaines, le Pearl devait se rendre à Kingston»

\- «Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il vogue encore ?»

\- «... Oui... La Navy contrôle le Pearl. Nous devons absolument aller à Kingston pour le récupérer, sans lui il ne faut pas espérer vaincre leur flotte, nous ne possédons que des schooners et une frégate. Avoir un brick serait un avantage»

\- «Eh bien Hornigold... quelle imagination ! Je ne me suis pas rendu en Jamaïque depuis environ un et demi ! Pourquoi raconte-t-il ce genre de chose à ton avis Mary ?» demanda Jack en se laissant tomber gracieusement de la toiture, face au traître.

\- «Sparrow... tu... tu es en vie ?! Mais c'est vraiment un miracle...» feignit Hornigold

\- «Absolument pas cher confrère pirate, cela fait plus d'un an que des informations sur un traître me parviennent... Ça n'a pas été très dur de deviner que c'était toi finalement. New Providence est vraiment une île très jolie pas vrai Mary ?»

\- «Absolument, c'est fou ce qu'on découvre comme chose là-bas...» dit-elle dans un sourire carnassier

\- «Vous m'avez suivi... bande de chien, même pas le courage de vous montrer, vous préférez attendre que je sois en mauvaise position pour me tomber dessus !»

\- «Évidement ! Cela dit, c'est exactement ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire. C'est gentil de nous avoir dit où nous allons pouvoir massacrer tous tes petits copains»

\- «Pauvre imbécile, tu peux me tuer mais jamais tu ne pourras défaire la flotte de la Navy !»

\- «C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher Ben, j'ai dans mon chapeau encore un atout à jouer»

\- «Tu m'en diras tant Sparrow ! Je pense que tu bluff, tu as perdu, vos cartes ont toutes été dévoilé, j'ai mené la partir d'une main de maître et j'ai gagné !»

\- «Non l'ami, il manque quelqu'un à cette table...»

\- «Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? Si tu parles de Bonnet, il est au fond de l'Océan avec plusieurs de mes boulets aux pieds !» s'exclama Hornigold en riant

\- «Un certain William Turner»

\- «Jamais entendu parlé»

\- «Non ? Pourtant il s'agit du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant et d'une connaissance personnelle»

Benjamin Hornigold blanchit subitement, tandis que les pirates se regardèrent, étonné par l'annonce de Jack.

\- «Va au diable ! Tu m'entends ?! SOIS MAUDIT JACK SPARROW !» hurla Hornigold alors que plusieurs pirates se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser et lui lier les mains dans le dos.

\- «Tu as choisis ton destin Ben, _alea jacta est_ , comme disait les Romains»

\- «Je crains que ton droit d'Habeas Corpus vient de t'être ôté l'ami. Pour un anglais soi disant fidèle, tu n'as pas beaucoup respecté ce droit fondamental lorsque tu as assassinés des dizaines d'entre nous. C'est pourquoi tu es condamné à mort et cette peine prend effet immédiatement» annonça Thatch

Dans une longue procession, les pirates de l'île se réunirent devant le fort, certains avaient déjà installé la corde, d'autres suivaient les Gouverneurs de l'île, avançant avec la musique des tambours. L'équipage du Pearl les avait rejoint. Au loin montait la clameur des hommes d'Hornigold à bord de son schooner, se battant contre une vingtaine de pirate, pour leur survie. Le combat ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'issu finale.

Hornigold monta les marches de la potence sous les huées et les lancés de nourriture. Beaucoup l'insultèrent également. Jack regarda la scène tristement, il regrettait ce qu'était devenu cet homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier au cours de sa carrière de pirate ; un homme intelligent, essayant de faire régner l'ordre sur son navire sans user de la violence, Jack s'était beaucoup inspiré de lui.

Vane prit la place du bourreau, attendant que Thatch lui ait passé la corde au cou. C'était lui le plus touché par la trahison d'Hornigold... C'était ce dernier qui lui avait tout appris sur la piraterie. Une fois fait il redescendit et déclara :

\- «Benjamin Hornigold, pour les actes de haute trahison envers la République Pirate des Caraïbes et pour le meurtre de nos frères, le Conseil te condamne par la présente à être pendu par le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et déclare que jamais ton âme ne trouvera de repos car ton corps n'aura droit à aucune sépulture, qu'elle soit terrestre ou maritime. Nassau t'accorde néanmoins le droit de déclarer tes derniers mots, nous t'écoutons»

\- «Vous parlez de trahison mais moi je ne vois que de la loyauté envers mon pays. Les seuls traîtres ici c'est vous, vous brûlerez tous en enfer mes amis !» déclama Hornigold devant l'assemblée.

Les tambours jouèrent plus rapidement, puis de plus en vite, jusqu'à ce que les cris des hommes et des femmes ne puissent plus les suivre, enfin, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Vane abaissa le levier et le traître tomba dans le vide, se débattant désespérément pour trouver de l'air. Cela dura une bonne minute, puis les jambes cessèrent de remuer, les borborygmes d'agonie de l'homme ne se firent plus entendre. Au bout de la corde, il n'y avait plus qu'un cadavre, la tête penchée sur le côté, pendu pour ses crimes.

Benjamin Hornigold était mort.

La suite dans les prochains jours ! Je vous invite à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est important de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de notre travail. A bientôt les copains ! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Salut salut les amis ! Voici le treizième chapitre de cette fanfiction. On approche bientôt de la fin (rassurez-vous il reste encore quelques chapitres quand même). Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Son corps resta pendu toute la journée puis, une fois que le soleil eut entamé sa descente, l'on réunit les corps de son équipages et le sien sur la Place Publique avant d'y mettre le feu, répandant une odeur écœurante de chaires brûlées. Jack, qui avait ordonné à son équipage d'aller chercher le Pearl pour le ramener au port de Nassau, après l'exécution du traître le regretta. Edward eut l'occasion de sentir l'odeur d'un corps brûlé et, bien qu'on ne lui expliqua pas ce que c'était, le petit allait en garder un souvenir.

Une fois que la Lune fut haute dans le ciel, Jack se rendit sur la falaise et installa ce qu'il fallait pour le rituel. Il disposa les pierres qu'il avait passé la journée à ramasser avec l'aide des autres pirates de l'île, sans pour autant leur révéler ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, conscient sur certain s'y opposerait. Une fois que les pierres eurent été installées, Jack sortit du cercle et appela Tia Dalma qui, cette fois-ci, ne tarda pas venir.

\- «Bien bien bien... Je vois que tout est réunis pour ma libération...»

\- «Absolument ma belle, si tu veux bien» lui dit-il en désignant le centre du cercle.

Lentement, la déesse foula le sol pour la dernière fois, savourant ce moment. Deux cent ans qu'elle attendait cela, deux cent ans privé du monde marin, sans ses adorables monstres des mers... Bientôt elle quitterait le sol de terre dur et herbeux pour regagner à jamais les flots.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée, prête pour le rituel, Jack commença à réciter les incantations, dans toutes les langues connues et parlées par les Dieux et par les Hommes. Cela lui prit la nuit entière, chaque paroles lui ôtaient une part infime de son énergie vitale, mais bientôt il se rendit compte que si cela ne finissait pas bientôt il risquait d'en mourir. Était-il prêt à se sacrifier pour que ses confrères pirates puissent vivres libres ? Pour qu'Edward et Élisabeth aient une chance d'avoir une longue et belle existence ? Sans doute, pour le moment il espérait que le sort prendrait vite fin. Finalement, le soleil perça le ciel, éclairant de ses rayons l'Océan et les terres alentour. Jack termina de réciter l'incantation, à genoux, vidé de ses forces. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang autant que cela le fit frissonner, les bras de Tia venaient de se lever en croix d'un seul coup, puis elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, c'est cheveux flottant au dessus d'elle, avant exploser en millier de petits points lumineux qui se dirigèrent vers le ciel. Le spectacle émerveilla Jack. Libérer une déesse... rien que ça. La vie lui réservait des surprises exceptionnelles et il en était reconnaissant. Jamais une journée ne ressemblait à une autre.

Il contempla le ciel qui prenait des teintes multicolores et se décida à courir aussi vite que ses maigres forces le lui permettaient en direction de la ville. Au dessus de lui le ciel continuait de prendre des couleurs, formant à présent une barrière lumineuse qui semblait danser dans le ciel. Celle-ci était verte et rouge, puis bleu et blanche, puis rouge et bleu, elle n'arrêtait pas de changer de couleur, véritable rayon mystique. Jack atteignit la taverne où était rassemblée les pirates qui contemplaient sans mots dire ce spectacle saisissant.

\- «Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?» demanda Élisabeth émerveillée

\- «Si j'étais capable de ressentir des trucs de femmes je me mettrais à pleurer» dit Vane

\- «Eh bien j'ai peut-être libéré non-intentionnellement une déesse ou deux...»

Les regards quittèrent le ciel pour le regarder avec étonnement et colère. Ann fut la plus vindicative :

\- «Une déesse Jack ? Sérieusement ? C'était ça ta solution miracle ? Tu te fiches de nous ! Laquelle as-tu libérer ? Et puis d'abord comment t'as su qu'une déesse avait été emprisonnée ? Ça n'a aucun sens !»

\- «Il se trouve qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes plus vieilles amies, la déduction a fait le reste. Mais il se trouve qu'elle va nous aider»

\- «Si elle nous aide pour nous tuer après je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Après tout, ce sont les hommes qui ont dû l'enfermer, donc elle va vouloir se venger d'eux»

\- «Rassurez-vous, elle m'a donné sa parole de déesse qu'elle ne nous ferait aucun mal, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais quand elle l'a fait ça avait l'air plutôt sérieux»

\- «Libérer une déesse sur une simple déduction et lui faire jurer de ne s'en prendre à aucun de nous... C'est quoi ton secret Jack ?»

\- «Je sais parler aux femmes» se vanta-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de la part d'Élisabeth. Il grimaça, décidément, il fallait toujours qu'elle soit en colère contre lui...

\- «Bon et alors ? Comment est-ce qu'elle va nous aider ?»

\- «En amenant le Hollandais Volant à Nassau comme je l'ai dis à Ben. Nous, nous ne sommes pas capable de le contacter, mais elle, elle peut l'invoquer. Après tout elle contrôle l'Océan. Il serait même juste de supposer que c'est elle qui a créé Davy Jones puisque celui-ci avait le pourvoir sur le Kraken, foutu bestiole»

\- «Alors Will va venir ici...» dit Élisabeth les yeux dans le vague

\- «Quand va-t-il arriver ? Il faut appareiller dans peu de temps si on veut être à Kingston à temps» demanda Thatch

Au même moment, un rayon vert illumina le ciel, aveuglant presque les pirates de Nassau. Au loin, tous pouvait distinguer un navire.

\- «Ils seront là dans peu de temps, allons au port !» dit Mary en courant, ce qui eut pour effet de motiver les troupes. Élisabeth s'apprêta à faire de même lorsqu'une main la retint

\- «Attend, nous devons parler avant»

\- «Sans doute oui...»

\- «Tu comptes lui cacher la vérité pour nous ou le lui dire ?»

\- «Hors de question que je lui mente ! J'attendrais simplement le bon moment, quand nous serons seulement nous deux...»

\- «Il va t'embrasser»

\- «...»

\- «Et tu vas le laisser faire»

\- «...»

\- «Et je vais devoir regarder comme si c'était normal»

\- «...»

\- «Parfait, allons-y alors» dit-il dans un regard noir en se détournant d'elle

\- «Jack s'il te plaît, c'est toi que j'aime, mais je ne vais pas lui dire dès son arrivée ! Peut-être qu'il n'osera pas m'embrasser après tout ce temps, mais s'il le fait que pourrais-je faire ? Comment me détourner de lui sans le blesser ?»

\- «Tu n'as pas le choix, mais ne me demande pas de ne pas être en colère si je le vois se comporter comme s'il était encore ton fiancé»

\- «Mais Jack... à ses yeux nous le sommes toujours»

\- «Sept ans se sont écoulés, il serait fou de penser ça»

\- «Et que pourrait-il penser d'autre ?!»

\- «Ce qu'il a dit en refusant de t'épouser. Que tu as retrouvé l'amour»

\- «Je ne prendrais pas le risque de le braquer Jack, s'il m'embrasse je ne le repousserais pas, mais je ne ressentirais rien. Ce n'est pas Will que j'aime, je te l'ai déjà dis» dit-elle en l'embrassant «Maintenant allons-y aussi»

Jack la suivit de mauvaise grâce, il aimait bien Will, enfin quand celui-ci n'essayait pas de le tuer ou de lui extorquer son compas.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le port, le Hollandais Volant était en train d'amarrer, abaissant une planche de bois pour permettre aux pirates de monter à bord.

Jack fût le premier, suivit de Thatch, Mary, Vane, Rackham, Ann puis Élisabeth.

Naviguant sur des eaux sans vents, ne côtoyant que les morts sans répit, Will avait oublié l'effet que cela faisait d'être vivant. Il n'avait de cesse de compter les jours qui lui permettraient de revenir à terre. La première année avait été extrêmement difficile à vivre pour lui, il pensait sans discontinuer à ce qu'il avait perdu et à ce qu'il souhaiterait. Puis il avait finit par tenir le coup en se persuadant qu'Élisabeth n'aimait que lui et ce, pour toujours. Il avait imaginer son mariage avec elle une fois rentré à terre. Trois ans, voilà ce qu'il lui restait, trois à tenir et il aurait enfin son moment de répit de bonheur. Comment continuer à être humain lorsque l'on côtoyait la souffrance des morts ? Lorsque l'on ressentait l'injustice de leur disparition qui faisait écho à la sienne ? Tout ça, toute cette douleur, c'était la faute de Jack Sparrow. C'était lui qui l'avait condamné à cette tâche. Il pensait lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Il l'avait condamné à quelque chose de pire que la mort. Comment être reconnaissant envers l'homme qui lui avait volé son existence auprès de celle qu'il aimait ? Depuis sept ans ces tourments ne cessaient de le hanter, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, année après année, le torturant mentalement, ne lui laissant aucun répit, développement une rage et une haine sans nom pour l'homme qu'il tenait responsable de son malheur. Puis, alors que le soleil se couchait, Will sentit une force l'attirer de l'autre côté, il ne put y résister et lorsque le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon, un rayon vert déchira le ciel.

Un léger zéphyrs vint lui caresser le visage et à quelques embardées, se trouvait une île qui le poussait à amarrer. Obéissant à ce besoin impérieux il ordonna de mettre les voiles dans la direction qui l'attirait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit l'homme de ses pensées monter à bord, un sourire aux lèvres, suivit d'une troupe de pirate. Il eut envie de tous les tuer pour avoir oser, nul ne sait comment, à le convoquer puis il l'aperçut. Son Élisabeth. Elle était là, sur le pont de son navire, aussi belle qu'il y a sept ans.

\- «Élisabeth...» murmura-t-il choqué

Elle lui sourit timidement, comme si elle hésitait de la conduite à tenir avec lui. Après tout, elle avait voulu l'épouser des années en arrière et lui, comme un fou, il avait refusé, préférant qu'elle refasse sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir de doute quant à la conduite à tenir avec lui.

Il se précipita sur elle en l'enlaçant, puis lui prit le visage entre ses mains avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui donna des envies de meurtre à Jack.

\- «Tu m'as tellement manqué» dit-il enfin «Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?»

\- «Nous... nous avons besoin de ton aide. Mercer a échappé à l'attaque de Jones il y a sept ans et il est revenu dans les Caraïbes. Il a prit le pouvoir à Port-Royal et veut à présent éradiquer la piraterie avec l'aide d'envoyé de la Couronne. Une flotte entière nous attend sur les côtes de Kingston et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour l'emporter. Nous devons nous battre pour notre liberté et tu es notre espoir de victoire»

\- «Pourquoi te bats-tu pour les pirates ? Tu les a rejoins finalement ?»

\- «Je... Je préfère te raconter cette histoire lorsque nous serons seul...»

Will fronça les sourcils, l'expression timide d'Élisabeth ne s'était pas envolée et on aurait dit qu'elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

\- «Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais Jack ?» demanda-t-il, venimeux

\- «Moi ? Mais rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fais quelque chose ?»

\- «Parce qu'Élisabeth n'a pas l'air bien et qu'elle se trouve en ta compagnie»

\- «Oh... ! Eh bien... William... Il se trouve que... quand j'ai rencontré Élisabeth il y a quelques mois à présent... J'étais en train de la voler à Port-Royal. Elle m'a reconnu et les soldats qui l'encadraient se sont lancés à ma poursuite. J'ai rejoins le Pearl avec elle parce qu'il se trouve que Mercer avait supplanté ce cher Gouverneur Swann et tentait de l'épouser. Et j'ai gracieusement accepté de la sauvé» conclut-il, l'air détaché

\- «Donc... Tu as sauvé Élisabeth ? Et si elle s'est jointe à ton équipage et essaye de sauver la piraterie dans les Caraïbes c'est simplement pour tuer Mercer et reprendre Port-Royal ?» demanda-t-il suspicieux

\- «Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit venue sinon ?»

Will ne répondit pas, il avait l'étrange impression qu'on ne lui disait pas tout et cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- «Bien, je pense que des présentations s'imposent : je suis Barbe Noire ou Thatch, voici Vane, Calico Jack et sa femme Ann Bonny et enfin Mary Read. Avec Jack nous sommes les Gouverneurs de la république de Nassau, unique terre libre des Caraïbes»

\- «Une république pirate ?» fit Will étonné

\- «C'est cela. Mais bientôt il n'y aura plus rien, la Royal Navy nous pendras tous d'ici la fin du mois sans ton aide»

\- «...» Will réfléchit, voulait-il les sauver ? Car cela voudrait dire sauver Jack. Pourquoi devrait-il sauver l'homme pour qu'il continue à jouir de la vie alors que lui était condamné à ne jamais pouvoir le faire ? Il laissa son regard dérivé sur l'assemblée puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Élisabeth. L'imaginer pendue au bout d'une corde fut une vision tellement insoutenable que sa décision fut prise dans l'instant. «Je vous aiderais» finit-il par dire. «Je le fais pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse aux côtés de ton père à Port-Royal» ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau

\- «Dans ce cas on appareille sur le champs !» cria Barbe Noire

\- «Maman, pourquoi le monsieur il te fait un bisou ?» demanda une voix enfantine, ce qui eut pour effet d'immobiliser toute l'assemblée

\- «Maman... ?» murmura Will en tombant à genou «Quel âge as-tu petit ?»

\- «Will non...»

\- «J'ai sept ans !»

\- «Sept ans... Élisabeth est-ce que... C'est mon fils ? Je suis père... ?»

\- «Will...»

\- «Je suis père !» la coupa-t-il en fonçant vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras

\- «Papa pourquoi le monsieur il pense que je suis son fils ?»

J'attends avec impatience vos review, à très vite ! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjouuuur ! Comment allez-vous en ce retour de soleil et chaleur ? Je me suis dis qu'un petit chapitre d'Au bout d'eux-même serait une bonne idée non ? Surtout que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, bande de veinards :p

Sur une note un peu moins joyeuse je pense qu'il y aura encore deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction et de cette grande aventure. Alors commentez à fond ! Cela permet en plus à d'autres gens de découvrir cette histoire, plus il y a de review et plus il y a de lecteur ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

\- «Papa pourquoi le monsieur il pense que je suis son fils ?»

Cette question lui fit lâcher brutalement l'enfant qui courut se réfugier dans les jambes de Jack. Will écarquilla les yeux :

\- «C'est... c'est ton fils ?! Pourquoi appelle-t-il Élisabeth ainsi ?»

Personne ne répondit, leurs bottes étaient toutes beaucoup plus intéressantes à regarder..

\- «JE VEUX UNE RÉPONSE !» hurla Will

\- «Laissez nous !» finit par dire Élisabeth «Allons dans ta cabine Will» dit-elle

Les pirates ne se firent pas prier et l'équipage du Hollandais Volant lui-même partit se cacher devant la colère de leur Capitaine. Bill Turner en revanche était inquiet de la tournure des événements. Jack, Will, Élisabeth et Edward rentrèrent dans les quartiers de Will et il décida d'écouter aux portes, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

\- «Jack a eut un fils il y a sept ans ! Avec une femme du nom de... Angelica ! C'était le nom de cette femme ! Alors pourquoi ce gamin t'appelle-t-il comme ça ?!»

\- «Will... Je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter tu sais... et je ne comptais pas te mentir non plus... j'attendais juste que nous soyons tous les deux pour t'en parler...»

\- «Me parler de quoi ?!»

\- «Depuis quelques temps Jack et moi...»

\- «Jack et toi quoi ?!» Will avait les yeux exorbités, il ressemblait à un fou, il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'essayait de lui dire Élisabeth, c'était impossible

\- «Nous sommes ensemble... et... comme cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que nous naviguons ensemble je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'Edward. Lorsque nous lui avons dit pour nous deux il a tenu à m'appeler ainsi»

Will hurla à la mort à cette annonce, faisant pleurer de peur le petit qui ne comprenait pourquoi cet homme avait l'air aussi mal. Soudain, Will se tourna vers Jack, le regard aussi haineux qu'avait pu l'être celui de Jones.

\- «C'est parce qu'en voulant sauver mon père tu as tué Angelica que tu as fais ça ?! Tu me tiens pour responsable de son meurtre hein ? Alors tu m'as volé ce qui m'appartenait !»

\- «Will !» s'exclama Élisabeth, horrifiée de ce qu'il disait devant Edward

\- «Papa... t'a pas tué maman ?» demanda le petit garçon, des larmes dans le regard.

\- «Non, je t'ai dis que c'était un homme qui l'avait fait. Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté l'histoire parce que tu es trop petit pour l'entendre, fais moi confiance mon fils, je te promets que je te la raconterais un jour» lui dit Jack en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Will se mit à éclater de rire, un rire froid, moqueur, remplit de haine :

\- «Et tu vas croire ça petit ? Tu vas croire ton _père_? Tu penses que tu sauras un jour la vérité ? Jamais il ne te la dira, c'est un menteur !»

\- «Will ça suffit ! Laisse Edward en dehors de ça. Jack emmène le sur le Pearl, il n'a pas à entendre ça»

\- «Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec lui. Edward, court aussi vite que tu le peux jusqu'au Black Pearl d'accord ? On te rejoint aussi vite que l'on pourra»

\- «Non ! Non je veux rester avec vous !»

\- «Mais non... Tu seras avec Tonton Gibbs et Mary et papy Swann et tu répéteras les ordres que donnera Gibbs à l'équipage, tu vas voir, ça va être très bien»

\- «Non papa s'il te plaît je veux rester avec toi...» pleurnicha l'enfant

\- «Papy Swann...» chuchota Will

\- «Edward ! Court je te dis ! Ne te retourne pas et reste à bord du Pearl, obéit maintenant !» dit Jack le ton inflexible, inquiet par le visage de Will. Après un dernier regard implorant à ses parents, le petit finit par sortir.

\- «Papy Swann hein ? Le Gouverneur t'a accepté dans sa famille ?» le ton de Will était celui d'un dément

\- «Non, il me déteste»

\- «Il te déteste... Papy Swann te déteste... Élisabeth t'aime...» il faisait les cents pas dans sa cabine, ressemblant à un lion en cage puis il se mit à hurler :

\- «EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA FINIR PAR M'EXPLIQUER ?!»

Élisabeth sursauta puis respira un bon coup avant de se lancer :

\- «Tu as refusé de m'épouser il y a sept ans parce que tu voulais que je refasse ma vie, parce que tu trouvais injuste que je t'attende dix ans pour passer une seule journée auprès de toi. Tu trouvais injuste le fait que j'allais vieillir et que tu resterais jeune éternellement. Tu voulais que je vive Will. Pendant sept ans je t'ai quand même attendu, refusant les demandes en mariage de notables de la ville ou de l'Angleterre. Et puis Mercer est arrivé et j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas me marier avec lui. Et Jack a débarqué de nul part pour me voler des bijoux et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir avec lui. Au fil des semaines nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés lui et moi. Je me suis mise à aimer Edward de tout mon cœur puis je suis tomber amoureuse de Jack. La culpabilité m'a d'abord freiné puis j'ai décidé de faire ce que tu m'avais dis : de vivre. Je suis tellement désolée Will, désolée que cela se passe ainsi, désolée d'en aimer un autre alors que toi tu sembles m'aimer de la même manière qu'il y a sept ans, mais tellement de choses se sont passées ici durant toutes ces années...»

\- «Tu l'aimes...»

Élisabeth ne répondit pas, jugeant cela inutile.

\- «Mais lui ? Comment tu peux croire qu'il t'aime en retour ? Jack n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même»

\- «C'est faux et tu le sais pertinemment. J'ai aimé Angelica et aujourd'hui c'est Élisabeth que j'aime»

\- «Tu l'as toujours aimé avoue le. Avoue que lorsque tu es revenues sur le Pearl ce jour-là c'était pour elle. Avoues que c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as laissé t'embrasser puis t'attacher au mât, parce que tu l'aimais !» dit-il en donnant un énorme coup de poing dans la table de bois.

\- «... Très certainement oui. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fais pour la séduire !»

\- «Parce que te rendre à Port-Royal pour l'a volé n'était pas intentionnelle pour la revoir ?» dit Will ironique

\- «C'est Edward qui l'a volé, c'était sa première mission de pirate, voler une demoiselle riche. Il s'est fait prendre par les soldats et lorsque je suis intervenu pour le sauver, c'est là que j'ai vu Élisabeth. Tu peux y voir une coïncidence ou le Destin, mais ce n'était pas voulu de ma part»

\- «Le Destin... Qu'ais-je donc fais pour mériter cela ? Tu m'as condamné à être esclave du Hollandais Volant et tu m'as volé la seule chose que j'avais encore dans ma vie. Et tu voudrais que je vous aide ?! Va au diable Sparrow !» puis il lui balança son poing dans la figure

\- «Allez vous en ! Sortez ! Sortez tous les deux ! Jamais je ne vous aiderais ! Jamais ! Puisque tu penses que le Destin t'a uni à Élisabeth alors tu n'as qu'à l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute ! Il est temps pour toi d'y faire face !»

Élisabeth courut vers Jack et ensemble ils quittèrent le navire, regardant le Hollandais Volant mettre les voiles et avec lui, leur seule chance de victoire.

\- «A voir vos têtes j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ?» demanda Mary

\- «Will ne nous aidera pas» annonça Élisabeth avant de partir en direction du Pearl

\- «Alors nous sommes perdu, tu ne combattras pas avec nous n'est-ce pas ?»

\- «J'ai Edward, je ne vais pas partir avec lui dans un combat que nous somme presque sûr de perdre»

\- «T'abandonnes la piraterie alors ?»

\- «Je n'ai pas d'autres choix je crois...»

\- «JACK !»

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Élisabeth courir vers lui, l'air complètement paniquée

\- «JACK ! EDWARD A DISPARU» hurla-t-elle en courant vers eux

\- «Disparu ?! Comment ça disparu ?!»

\- «Je l'ai cherché partout à bord du Pearl puis je suis allée dans sa cabine et il n'y était pas non plus !»

\- «Alors où est-il ?» paniqua à son tour Jack

\- «C'est quoi ça au loin ?»

Ils étrécirent les yeux et purent voir très nettement des voiles et une coque à l'autre bout de l'horizon.

\- «Non c'est totalement ridicule, qui pourrait bien kidnapper Edward ? C'est juste un navire de passage...» tenta de se rassurer Jack.

\- «Je ne vois pas celui d'Hornigold...» dit Mary

\- «C'est impossible ! Il est mort !» dit Élisabeth au bord des larmes

\- «L'un de ses hommes a dû échapper à nos filets...» dit Mary

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et hurla à tous les pirates de Nassau d'embarquer à bord de leur navire, qu'ils avaient une bataille à mener et à remporter puis il sauta sur le Pearl, suivit d'Élisabeth et ils mirent les voiles. A côté d'eux, se trouvait l'immense frégate de Thatch, puis les schooners de Vane et Rackham suivit de dizaines d'autre petits navires pirates de l'île. Leur flotte était conséquente mais face à la puissance de feu de la Navy ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Mais tous comptaient se battre pour défendre leur liberté. Et Jack avait une motivation de plus, celle de sauver son fils.

\- «On fonce vers notre Destin alors ?» lui cria Thatch, tenant la barre du Queen Anne's Revenge

\- «Il semblerait que cette fois le monde se souvienne de cette bataille !» lui répondit Jack avant de reporter son regard vers l'horizon, plus déterminé que jamais.

Leur traversée dura pratiquement une semaine, Jack aurait pu y être en quelques jours mais il savait que pour avoir une chance de sauver son fils, son équipage et lui-même devaient être en forme. De plus arriver seul n'aurait servit à rien. Alors il avait prit son mal en patience en s'entraînant encore plus dur, se battant des journées entières à l'épée afin d'être sûr de ne laisser que des cadavres derrière lui.

Élisabeth passait ses journées à améliorer son escrime avec Jack, Mary, l'équipage entier pour les mêmes raisons que Jack. La nuit venue elle s'isolait et implorait Will de renoncer à tous ses griefs et de venir les aider, de venir sauver cet enfant qu'elle considérait comme le sien. De mettre de côté la haine qui l'habitait mais qui n'avait jamais été présente autrefois. Jamais elle n'avait obtenu de réponses à ses demandes, jamais elle n'avait vu un signe qui aurait pu lui faire penser que son ancien fiancé l'entendait, mais elle était sûre, persuadée, qu'il n'était pas repartit dans le monde des morts.

Après près d'une semaine de traversée, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les côtes Jamaïcaines. Tous étaient prêt à découdre, prêt à défendre leur liberté dans le sang. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé. Face à eux se trouvaient une armada composée uniquement de frégate, guidée par le man'o'war, monstre de métal et de bois, de Mercer. Leur enthousiasme se dissipa immédiatement, remplacé par la peur. Jamais ils ne pourraient gagner, c'était du suicide pur et simple. Tous les navires s'immobilisèrent, les Capitaines se regardaient, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. A cette distance ils ne seraient jamais rattrapés par des navires aussi lourds.

\- «Par l'enfer Jack, je crois bien que notre Destin est scellé» dit sombrement Thatch en montant à bord du Pearl, suivit des autres Gouverneurs de Nassau

\- «Jamais on ne réussira, tes estimations étaient totalement fausses. Si on avait su ça on aurait pas embarqué pour te suivre !» ajouta Vane

\- «C'est sans espoir, on ne pourra pas battre cette flotte, jamais on ne réussira. Seul l'appui du Hollandais Volant aurait peut-être pu nous sauver, mais sans lui je ne vois pas comment on pourra s'en sortir» reprit Teach

\- «Pourtant nous allons nous battre ! Nous avons fais tout ce chemin pour ça, vous étiez tous prêt à mourir pour garder votre liberté !» dit Élisabeth

\- «Nous pensions avoir une chance de survie, là est la différence ma jolie» lui répondit Rackham

\- «Alors quoi ? Vous abandonnez ? Ils détiennent mon fils ! Edward ! L'enfant que vous avez appris à connaître et aimer vous aussi ! Ils l'ont kidnappé, vous aller l'abandonner là-bas ?!» s'écria-t-elle

\- «Il est probablement déjà mort... et personne ici n'a envie de mourir pour quelque chose que l'on ne peut changer» dit tristement Ann

A cette annonce, Jack s'écroula.

\- «Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner !» cria Élisabeth

\- «Éli...» commença Mary

\- «NON !» elle courut sur le pont et grimpa sur le bastingage afin que tous les pirates l'entendent et la voient :

\- « _Vous tous écoutez moi. ÉCOUTEZ ! Nos frères attendent que nous lancions l'offensive, que le Black Pearl les guide ! Et que vont-ils voir ? Une bande de rats effrayés à bord d'une vielle épave ? NON ! Non ils ne verront que la liberté ! Et des hommes libres ! Et nos ennemis ne verront que les éclairs de nos canons, ils n'entendront que le fracas de nos sabres et sauront que vous et moi sommes capables de tout... ! Par la sueur de notre front... et la force de nos bras. Et le courage de notre cœur ! Chers amis... Hissez nos couleurs.._.»

Le silence régna quelques instants, laissant le temps à tous de s'imprégner du discours, laissant les frissons se calmer. Puis des «oui» montèrent, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce la clameur monte, assourdissante. Les pirates hurlaient leur devise et bientôt, ils baissèrent leurs voiles, prêts à affronter leur destinée, en chantant plus fort que jamais l'hymne de la piraterie. Ils la chantaient en s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ils la criaient au ciel et à leur ennemis, affrontant ensemble la menace pour leur liberté. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'une seule personne, plus qu'un seul navire, plus motivés que jamais combattre à la Navy.

Soudain, un navire tout droit sortit de l'enfer, aux voiles qui semblaient déchirées et à la coque trempée apparut aux côtés du Pearl, seul navire aux voiles noires, guidant une flotte pirate. Will Turner était à la barre, le regard concentré vers l'horizon. Son arrivée soudaine provoqua un regain d'énergie si c'était possible chez les pirates qui reprirent de plus belle leur chanson. Puis ils l'entendirent :

\- «LIBÉREZ LE KRAKEN !» hurla Will à son équipage qui se mit à rire cruellement à l'idée de causer un massacre jamais vu auparavant.

Thatch cria alors :

\- «JE NE VEUX PAS DE SURVIVANTS, TUEZ LES TOUS !»

Ils virent alors l'Océan se déchaîner contre leur ennemi, des tentacules sorties de nulle part attaquaient les navires les uns après les autres, ne laissant que des épaves dans son sillage. Puis les pirates n'eurent plus le temps de voir autre chose, le man'o'war de Mercer ainsi que le reste de la flotte était sur eux. De toute part on entendit hurler :

\- «FEEEEUUUUUU !»

Puis ce ne fut plus qu'un déchaînement de canonnade et de hurlements. Des corps volaient en tout sens, bientôt il fut difficile de distinguer les alliés des ennemis avec toute la fumée qui se dégageait sur l'eau, les navires brûlaient, coulaient. Et le Hollandais Volant, impitoyable causait un massacre à chaque fois. Lorsque ce fut possible, Jack aborda le Ruthless, fierté de la marine royale, commandé par le commodore Chamberlaine, sur lequel se trouvait Mercer, Rogers et très certainement son fils. Élisabeth le suivit de près et ensemble ils combattirent ceux qui avaient enlevé leur enfant, ceux qui l'avait peut-être assassiné pour leur forcer la main. La rage de vaincre et de se venger était tellement forte que bientôt, un monticule de cadavres s'étendaient à leurs pieds. Cependant, aucune de leurs principales cibles n'étaient encore en vue. Ils furent ensuite rejoint par Mary qui avait saisit l'occasion de sauter sur le Ruthless, mais ils avaient beau tuer des soldats, d'autres venaient les remplacer, l'équipage du Pearl n'était pas assez nombreux pour faire face à celui du man'o'war. Ils leur fallait trouver Edward et sortir de là en vitesse où ils courraient droit au massacre.

Mais alors que Jack se débarrassait d'un ennemi pour se glisser dans les cales, espérant y trouver son fils, il fut arrêter par un cri :

\- «JACK SPARROW !» celui-ci se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Mercer. Il tenait le petit garçon contre lui, un pistolet contre sa tempe. Jack ne perdit pas de temps, il sortit le sien et maintint en joue l'homme qui menaçait son fils.

\- «Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place Sparrow !» lui dit Mercer «Tu risquerais de blesser le petit ! Regarde toute cette fumée... Et avec la distance qui nous sépare tu n'as aucune chance. Maintenant baisse ton arme et rends-toi ou je ferais tuer tes amies» ajouta-t-il dans un sourire cruel en désignant Rogers et Chamberlaine qui menaçaient Élisabeth et Mary. Toutes deux avaient également sortit leurs armes et les pointaient sur les hommes. Sur le Ruthless les combats avaient cessés, les équipages étant conscients que tout allait se jouer maintenant.

\- «C'est inutile Mercer, tu as perdu. Regarde ! Ta flotte et tes hommes sont au fond de l'Océan, la Royal Navy aura du mal à s'en remettre. Tu ne remporteras pas cette victoire. Nous avons le Hollandais Volant et son Léviathan avec nous ; toi il ne te reste que ta folie»

\- «Tu crois ça Sparrow ? Et pourtant... C'est moi qui ait ton sale gamin entre mes mains, un pistolet pointé sur lui. Tu veux te rendre responsable de sa mort ? Allons allons, soit raisonnable. Rends-toi, je ne veux que ta mort ! Si tu me dis où est Beckett et que tu acceptes de mourir, le mioche et les demoiselles auront la vie sauve»

\- «Et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ?»

\- «Parce que tu penses avoir le choix ?»

\- «Oh oui l'ami, tu as oublié à qui tu t'adressais»

\- «Dernière chance Sparrow, dis moi où se trouve Beckett !»

Jack sourit cruellement :

\- «Tu veux le savoir ? Il est mort»

\- «TU MENS ! Nul corps n'a été retrouvé ! Où est-il ?! C'est ta dernière chance Sparrow !»

\- «Oh... ne me demande pas où se trouve son corps, je n'en sais rien l'ami. Vois-tu, quand je l'ai enlevé j'ai passé des jours et des jours à le torturer, me délectant de ses hurlements et de ses suppliques. Et comme je suis un gentilhomme j'ai gracieusement mit fin à ses souffrances puis j'ai exposé son corps à mon équipage qui s'est fait une joie de se défouler sur lui. A tel point qu'il n'en restait que des morceaux... Cutler Beckett a tellement souffert que j'en aurais été presque dégoûté, mais je suis un pirate...» mentit-il

Mercer hurla de rage et Jack y vit le moment, le moment où sa garde s'était abaissée. Le moment où il lui fallait tirer en priant de toutes ses forces pour que la balle se loge entre les deux yeux de l'homme et non entre ceux de son fils... Lorsqu'il tira, Chamberlaine et Rogers en firent tout autant, ainsi qu'Élisabeth et Mary.

La balle atteignit sa cible et Mercer s'effondra, les yeux révulsés. Edward courut vers son père en pleurant, ne croyant pas à sa liberté. Puis il vit le spectacle autour de lui et il se mit à crier. Il y avait des cadavres partout, plus ou moins mutilés, leur sang salissant le pont. Ailleurs des navires étaient en flamme et répandaient la même odeur qu'à Nassau. Au loin il entendait les hurlements d'hommes qui se faisait décimés par des tentacules géantes. Jamais Edward n'avait vu autant d'horreur alors il cria et serra très fort son père contre lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment il se retrouva dans sa cabine, son père le lâchant sur son lit avant de repartir, le laissant tout seul, dans le noir, à écouter les cris d'hommes mourant.

Jack prit son fils dans ses bras et tenta comme il le put de le calmer, celui-ci criait et pleurait comme un fou, quel enfant ne serait pas dans cet état après avoir un vu un massacre pareil ? Il se retourna pour le ramener dans sa cabine quand il l'a vit. Mary se tenait le ventre, ensanglantée et Élisabeth était penchée sur elle, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Jack courut alors et déposa rapidement son fils dans sa cabine avant de repartir à bord du Ruthless ou l'équipage finissait de se faire massacrer par le reste des pirates qui avaient accourus pour les aider.

\- «MARY !»

Voilà ! A vos claviers maintenant ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsooooooooir à tous mes chers pirates ! Eh bien voilà... je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue. Je vous laisse le découvrir, on se retrouve en bas ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

\- «MARY !»

\- «Bien joué Sparrow... pleine tête...»

\- «C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Mary, je vais te ramener sur le Pearl, on va te soigner tu vas voir» puis il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'emmena dans l'ancienne cabine d'Élisabeth, l'actuelle chambre du Gouverneur qui était resté sagement caché durant les combats.

\- «Par tous les saints mais qu'est-ce donc ?» s'écria le Gouverneur, horrifié de voir sa fille couverte de sang, accompagné de Sparrow, encore plus couvert de sang et de cette femme qui l'avait sauvé à Port-Royal, dégoulinante de son propre sang.

\- «Gouverneur Swann, j'ai besoin de que vous alliez chercher tout de suite et sans discuter Ann Bonny, elle doit être à bord du Queen Anne's Revenge et vous avez plus tôt intérêt à vous bouger le train je vous le garantis !» dit Jack, à bout de nerf

S'embourbant dans des grommellements incompréhensibles, Weatherby Swann obéit néanmoins au pirate, sentant l'urgence dans sa voix.

\- «Tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle ?» demanda-t-il à sa compagne

\- «Je... je ne sais pas Jack. Il y a beaucoup trop de sang, je ne vois rien... et si la balle a touché un organe à l'intérieur je ne pourrais rien faire du tout...»

\- «Dans ce cas on va s'arranger pour nettoyer tout ça et puis tu vas extraire la balle comme tu l'as fais quand je m'en suis reçue une dans le bras !»

\- «Sparrow... arrête... On sait tout les deux comment ça va finir et j'ai pas envie de passer le peu de temps qui me reste à hurler de douleur d'accord ?»

\- «Non, non on n'en sait rien ! Peut-être que tu vas vivre d'accord ? On ne peut pas le savoir si on essaye pas !»

\- «Tu sais bien qu'une balle dans le ventre on en réchappe pas Jack...»

\- «Je suis désolé Mary...»

\- «Pourquoi ?» demanda-t-elle faiblement

\- «C'est de ma faute, j'ai tiré, si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais encore en vie»

\- «Tu as sauvé ton fils Jacky, sans ça c'est lui qui serait à ma place»

\- «J'aurais pu me rendre comme Mercer me l'a dit»

\- «Il nous aurait tué quand même et probablement devant toi... Tu as fais ce qu'on aurait tous fais à ta place»

\- «Ça devait pas de passer comme ça...»

\- «C'est bon Jack, la mort ne me fait pas peur... C'est qu'un voyage de plus dans la vie d'un pirate»

A ce moment-là, son père rentra à nouveau, accompagné d'Ann, la meilleure amie de Mary :

\- «Mary non !» s'écria-t-elle quand elle la vit

\- «Foutu Rogers hein... je l'ai eu mais j'ai pas pu éviter la balle...»

\- «Mary...»

\- «Je s'rais pas la marraine de ton bébé mais c'est pas grave, t'auras qu'à lui dire à quel point j'étais géniale...»

Ann eut un rire étranglé, ne voulant pas croire à la mort de son amie. Ce n'était pas possible. Mary avait des capacités extraordinaires, elle percevait les choses avant tout le monde, se trouvait partout au moment opportun. Elle l'avait toujours cru invincible et voilà qu'elle se mourrait, atteinte par une balle, une simple balle. Alors Ann s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui prit sa main droite, la gauche étant déjà prise par Jack.

Ils passèrent la nuit à la veiller, attendant le moment où elle rendrait l'âme. Ils furent rejoint par Thatch, Vane et Rackham, mis au courant par Élisabeth. Celle-ci prenait les choses en main. Elle avait ordonné de mettre les voiles pour Nassau et s'était occupé de calmer Edward. Quand l'enfant s'était enfin endormit, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle alla voir comment se portait celle qui les avait réunis, elle et Jack. Élisabeth avait apprit à l'apprécier, sans avoir développé une très forte amitié, elle s'était découverte beaucoup de points communs avec la jeune femme.

Elle respira un grand coup avant de rentrer, prenant le temps de regarder autour d'elle. La flotte pirate rentrait à Nassau guidée par les vaisseaux de ses dirigeants. Will n'avait pas cherché à la contacter depuis la fin de la bataille et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister. Elle aurait aimé le remercier de les avoir aidé, sans lui jamais ils n'auraient gagnés.

Elle allait rentrer dans son ancienne cabine quand elle fut interrompu par son père :

\- «Tu aimes vraiment ce pirate»

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation d'un homme ayant vu et comprit la vérité.

\- «Père...»

\- «Non laisse moi parler s'il te plaît. Aujourd'hui tu as risqué ta vie, te battant comme l'une des leurs pour sauver Edward. J'ai entendu ton discours, j'ai entendu les hurlements de ces pirates et j'ai compris Élisabeth. J'ai compris pourquoi leur vie t'attire autant. Tu as toujours été éprise de liberté, petite déjà tu rendais folle ta gouvernante parce que tu t'échappais et allait courir dans les rues de Port-Royal. Tu as toujours été attirée par les pirates et leurs légendes. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vu des hommes prêts à mourir pour leurs convictions, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à des hommes égoïstes et lâches, mais à des hommes pour qui la liberté compte plus que la vie elle-même. Ils sont comme toi finalement. Je n'apprécierais sans doute jamais ton fiancé mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Port-Royal, après tout, il faut bien que je vois grandir mon petit-fils n'est-ce pas ? Être à tes côtés le jour de ton mariage et tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, pour rien au monde je ne manquerais ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion d'assister à un mariage pirate ! Officié par un des plus célèbres d'entre eux qui plus est !»

Élisabeth se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il n'était peut-être pas très dégourdis mais c'était un homme d'une grande bonté.

\- «Aller, va retrouver ton amie blessée maintenant... je vais aller veiller sur Edward, s'il se réveille au moins il ne sera pas tout seul» lui dit-il avant de se détourner pour essuyer ses yeux humides.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre puis rentra. L'air sentait le sang et la sueur. On entendait la respiration lourde et saccadée de Mary qui brisait le lourd silence de la nuit.

Élisabeth s'approcha et déposa sur le front brûlant de fièvre de la jeune femme un linge humide puis la fit boire un peu. Cela parut lui redonner quelques forces :

\- «Emmenez moi dehors, je ne veux pas mourir comme un rat de cale, je veux voir l'Océan, les étoiles et la Lune une dernière fois»

Jack se chargea de la porter en faisant attention à ne pas trop la remuer tandis que les autres emportaient couvertures et oreillers pour l'installer plus confortablement dehors. Ils la déposèrent sur le pont arrière, là où le vent se ressentait le plus. Mary ouvrit les yeux et contempla les étoiles :

\- «C'est si beau... Je suis allée partout dans ce monde mais j'ai toujours préféré les Caraïbes, c'est là que la mer est la plus imprévisible et tumultueuse. Je n'ai aucun regret. Ne soyez pas tristes trop longtemps et buvez du rhum à ma santé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout...» elle essaya de rire mais elle ne fit que cracher du sang.

\- «Tu veux être enterrée ou mise dans les flots ?» lui demanda Ann d'une voix brisée

Mary respira lourdement :

\- «Nassau. Entre terre et mer... Sur la plus belle des plages» dit-elle dans un effort surhumain

Élisabeth lui redonna à boire mais Mary n'en sembla plus capable, elle inspira puis dit :

\- «C'est vraiment... Magnifique»

Puis son corps s'affaissa, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle expira une dernière fois, laissant derrière elle des amis effondrés par sa perte. Ann pleura longtemps son amie disparue. Au matin Élisabeth vint nettoyer le corps, essayant de faire comme si elle dormait, gratifiée par le regard reconnaissant d'Ann. Puis elle lui demanda si elle pouvait envelopper le corps pour l'emmener dans les cales, Nassau étant à quelques jours de là.

Le voyage de retour fut long et morbide alors que cela aurait dû être une fête sans fin. Le rhum aurait dû couler par litres des cales, les chants et les musiques auraient dû résonner sur tous les navires accompagnés par des danses et des rires. Mais aucun Gouverneurs de l'île n'avaient le cœur à la fête et chaque marins le comprit. Ils venaient de perdre un de leur plus éminent dirigeant. Alors la flotte pirate avait une allure de procession mortuaire, attendant l'arrivée à Nassau pour enterrer leurs morts.

Le Gouverneur Swann était touché par le deuil qui planait sur les navires, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela avant, lui qui pensait qu'un pirate ne valait pas mieux qu'un chien.

Finalement, après plusieurs jours de silence, Nassau fut en vue. Edward lui-même n'avait pas décroché un mot du voyage, encore trop choqué de l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vu, inquiétant ses parents. Les navires s'amarrèrent puis les morts furent emmenés dans une longue procession une fois les tombes creusées. Mary fut enterrée en dernière, sur la plage comme elle l'avait voulu. N'étant pas croyante, nulles paroles religieuses ne fut prononcées. A la place chacun lui dit un mot. Puis ce fut au tour de Ann :

\- «Mary n'était peut-être par irlandaise ou écossaise de sang, mais elle l'était dans l'âme» puis elle fit signe à un musicien et entonna un chant typique de son pays. Jack le reconnut et chanta avec elle, donnant des frissons à Élisabeth, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu chanter. Bientôt, tous les pirates connaissant le chant l'entamèrent aussi, rendant la scène magnifique :

 ** **Of all the money that e'er I had****  
T _out l'argent que j'ai eu_  
 ** **I've spent it in good company****  
 _Je l'ai dépensé en bonne compagnie_  
 ** **And all the harm that e'er I've done****  
 _Et tout le mal que j'ai fait_  
 ** **Alas it was to none but me****  
 _Hélas ce n'était pour personne en dehors de moi_  
 ** **And all I've done for want of wit****  
 _Et tout ce que j'ai fait en dépit du bon sens_  
 ** **To memory now I can't recall****  
 _De mémoire à présent je ne m'en rappelle pas_  
 ** **So fill to me the parting glass****  
 _Alors remplissez-moi le verre d'adieu_  
 ** **Good night and joy be with you all****  
 _Bonne nuit et je suis heureux d'être parmi vous tous_

 ** **Of all the comrades that e'er I had****  
T _ous les camarades que j'ai eus_  
 ** **They are sorry for my going away****  
S _ont désolés de mon départ_  
 ** **And all the sweethearts that e'er I had****  
 _Et toutes les femmes que j'ai eues_  
 ** **They would wish me one more day to stay****  
S _ouhaiteraient que je reste un jour de plus_  
 ** **But since it falls unto my lot****  
 _Mais puisque c'est mon destin_  
 ** **That I should rise and you should not****  
 _Que je dois m'élever et vous non_  
 ** **I'll gently rise and I'll softly call****  
 _Je vais doucement m'élever et je vais doucement dire_  
 ** **Good night and joy be with you all****  
 _Bonne nuit, je suis heureux d'être parmi vous tous_

Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous à la taverne et aux alentours et levèrent leur choppes à la mémoire de Mary Read. L'alcool fut revigorant et comme prévu, le deuil prit fin ce soir-là, les pirates racontèrent leur bataille épique et se félicitaient d'être encore en vie. Le rhum coulait à flot rendant les pirates totalement ivres. Thatch était devenu rouge sous l'effet de l'alcool tandis que Vane et Rackham se frappaient les épaules et le dos pour se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient malgré tout. Le Gouverneur Swann lui-même bégayait en tentant de raconter comment, lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait donné une bonne correction à deux jeunes nobles qui s'étaient moqués de lui.

Jack profita de l'occasion pour grimper sur la table, manquant de tomber tant il était ivre et faisant rire Edward pour la première fois en plusieurs jours.

\- «Les amis ! Camarades ! Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire ! Il y a quelques semaines j'ai demandé à Élisabeth de m'épouser ! Et elle a dit oui !» la clameur monta, les hommes tapaient sur les tables, sifflaient et criaient des félicitations de toute part. «Attendez ! Thatch... On aimerait beaucoup que tu sois celui qui nous marie, maintenant que tout est terminé, il n'y a plus de raisons d'attendre !»

L'homme déjà rougie par l'alcool, rugit tellement fort son contentement qu'il prit une teinte cramoisie. Il cogna tellement fort les jambes de Jack que celui-ci tomba à la renverse, manquant de s'assommer. Cette fois-ci Edward ne put retenir son éclat de rire, il ria fort et longtemps, déclenchant celui d'Élisabeth qui l'avait sur ses genoux et ceux des pirates ayant assistés à la scène.

\- «SACREBLEU JACK ! BIEN SUR QUE J'ACCEPTE ! ON FERA ÇA DÈS QUE NOUS AURONS DESSAOULÉS ! QU'ON LE RESSERVE ! CE GARÇON SE MARIE BON DIEU !» beugla-t-il puis Jack se fit lancer en l'air par ces compagnons d'infortunes.

La nuit se passa ainsi, dans les chants et les rires. Le Gouverneur Swann dansa une gigue qu'il tente d'apprendre aux autres pirates mais, trop saoul pour tenir sur ses jambes il bascula de la terrasse de la taverne, vite rattrapé par ses camarades qui hurlèrent de rire à sa mésaventure.

\- «Je crois que ton père ne vas apprécier le réveil...» se moqua Jack

\- «Sans doute pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, ça me fait tout drôle»

\- «C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez bu trésor»

Elle se ria à sa remarque. Jack reprit :

\- «Pas de nouvelles ?»

\- «Non... Peut-être attend-il que je sois seule ? Ou peut-être est-il déjà repartit...»

\- «L'un dans l'autre, mon plan a été un succès triomphal»

\- «Jack Sparrow !» il se retourna et vit son beau-père avancer vers lui en slalomant «Sacrée canaille ! Vous m'aviez caché que vous autres les pirates étaient aussi fêtards ! C'est que cette boisson est sacrément bonne ! Oh vraiment je suis très très heureux de vous accueillir dans ma famille ! Venez là que je vous sers dans mes bras mon fils !» et le Gouverneur tomba dans les bras de Jack qui dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de l'homme et de son propre état d'ébriété. Il regarda Élisabeth qui était tellement surprise que ça bouche était grande ouverte :

\- «Trésor je crois que je n'ai pas assez bu aussi, je comprend quand tu disais que ça te faisais tout drôle, je vais aller me resservir je crois» puis il s'aperçut que Weatherby Swann était profondément endormit contre lui. Jack se mit à rire en se disant que finalement, il avait un beau-père plein de surprise ! Il le porta comme il le put puis le déposa sur une table du fond à l'intérieur de la taverne. Il se dit que le Gouverneur n'allait pas apprécier de se réveiller ici mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le porter jusqu'au Pearl. Et puis l'endroit avait l'air plutôt confortable, rien de tel qu'une bonne vieille table en bois pour passer une bonne nuit !

Le lendemain, ou plutôt, le surlendemain, fut assez éprouvant. Les pirates ayant décidés de soigner le mal par le mal, s'étaient remit à boire. Le Gouverneur avait passé sa journée à vomir puis sa nuit à se reposer, jurant qu'il ne boirait plus jamais une seule goutte de cette maudite boisson et qu'il la ferait même interdire dans les Caraïbes. Élisabeth riait de cette ambiance bonne enfant et s'occupait de son mieux d'Edward, lui apprenant à danser et le surveillant du coin de l'œil lorsque celui-ci tentait de se battre avec d'autres pirates. A la nuit tombée en revanche, l'île éteignit ses chandelles et partit dormir, demain, il y a avait un mariage à fêter.

C'est ainsi que Jack se retrouva à attendre, dans ses vêtements fraîchement lavés, Edward et Gibbs comme témoins à ses côtés, tous propres également. Ils attendaient tous deux qu'Élisabeth sorte de la cabine accompagnée de son père.

Thatch avait coiffé sa barbe et mit son plus beau chapeau pour l'occasion. Il avait également réservé une petite surprise au marié et en était plutôt satisfait. Face à la cabine il attendait à présent que sorte la mariée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les pirates se mirent à jouer un air pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son mari.

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux quand il l'a vit. Elle portait une somptueuse robe jaune pâle, cadeau de Thatch, accompagnée d'une coiffe magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en tresses et en boucles, grâce aux bons soins d'Ann, qui semblait décidée à s'intéresser à Élisabeth depuis la mort de Mary. Celle-ci lança à Jack un sourire magnifique et avança rayonnante de bonheur, son père lui tenant le bras pour la guider jusqu'à son époux.

Edward secoua le pantalon de son père qui se baissa pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire :

\- «J'ai vraiment choisis la bonne, maman c'est la plus belle du monde» dit-il

\- «Absolument mon fils» lui répondit son père, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage

Élisabeth arriva jusqu'à lui et son père la laissa là.

Thatch prit la parole :

\- «Mes chers enfants nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de ces deux honnêtes pirates. Jack Sparrow, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Élisabeth Swann ici présente ?»

\- «Je le veux» dit-il

\- «Élisabeth Swann, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Jack Sparrow ici présent ?»

\- «Je le veux !» dit-elle dans un rire heureux

\- «Dans ce cas, en tant que Capitaine de navire je vous déclare mari et femme selon la loi de la piraterie. Embrassez-vous à présent afin de sceller votre amour»

Jack s'approcha d'Élisabeth, glissa une main dans son cou puis la remonta jusqu'à sa joue, sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis avec passion, démontrant ainsi tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Les pirates réunis applaudirent et Edward sauta dans les bras de son père qui le reçu avec bonheur. Les chapeaux furent lancés dans les airs, la fête pouvait reprendre.

Celle-ci dura une semaine complète, ils burent tellement que Nassau se retrouva vidée de rhum trois jours après le mariage ce qui ne désola qu'un instant les matelots. Ils remplacèrent le rhum par le vin rouge et par tous les autres alcools qu'ils purent trouver, jamais on n'avait vu pareille débauche. Heureusement pour eux, les pirates de Tortuga, ayant eut vent de la sauterie de Nassau, rappliquèrent avec leurs navires les cales remplies de rhum. Ils furent accueillis en héros sur l'île et on chanta leur louange le reste de la semaine.

Le Gouverneur Swann ne comprenait pas comment ses hommes faisaient pour boire autant et tout le temps. Ils dormaient puis, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient à moitié mort de tout l'alcool ingéré, ils recommençaient à boire. Lorsqu'il demanda le secret à son beau-fils, qui n'échappait absolument pas à la règle, celui-ci ria et lui dit que le secret résidait dans le fait de faire confiance au rhum. Cette réponse l'amusa tellement qu'il s'en resservit une choppe. Il n'était que 9h du matin... Contre toute attente le Gouverneur essaya cette technique, il but beaucoup le soir venu et, alors qu'il crut rendre l'âme le lendemain matin, il but encore plus de rhum que la vieille. Cela eut pour effet de le requinquer et il fit la fête comme tout le monde, buvant jour et nuit, oubliant totalement qu'il était censé pendre tous ceux avec qui il faisait la fête. Il était bien décidé à profiter au maximum de cette interlude pirate parce qu'ensuite il devrait rentrer à Port-Royal et reprendre ses responsabilités ennuyeuses de Gouverneur. Il lui faudrait aussi inscrire le commodore Norrington, l'homme qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir comme beau-fils (il ne le pensait que lorsqu'il était sobre), comme légitime héritier de la gouvernance de Port-Royal, il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui pour ce poste.

Finalement la fête prit fin, bientôt il fallut que Jack et son équipage reparte en mer, pour ramener le Gouverneur à bon port. Les adieux furent durs pour le père et la fille, y comprit pour Edward qui avait apprit à aimer son papi Swann :

«Prend bien soin de toi ma chérie. Tu sais, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez visite, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, personne ne vous arrêtera je t'en fais le serment»

«Oh père... nous viendrons dès que nous le pourrons c'est promit»

«J'espère bien, après tout il faut que je vois grandir ce petit homme ! A tes dix ans je te ferais forger une autre épée, encore plus belle et plus légère que celle que tu portes»

«C'est vrai ?!»

«Évidement ! Où comptez-vous voguer ?»

«Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas foulé les terres de Nouvelle-Guinée, nous irons donc là-bas, voir ce que le vent nous réservera. Cher beau-papa, c'est avec des regrets sincères que je vous fais mes adieux» dit Jack, essayant de paraître sérieux mais ne l'étant pas le moins du monde

«Oui... ! Nous avons fais des progrès disons... œcuméniques ?» plaisanta le Gouverneur, faisant sourire Jack

Puis ils montèrent à bord et le Black Pearl baissa les voiles, se dirigeant vers l'horizon, faisant frémir d'impatience Jack.

Weatherby Swann regarda sa famille s'éloigner de lui, le cœur serré. Il se secoua et monta dans la calèche qui l'attendait au port, afin de rentrer chez lui.

Après tout, c'était la vie qu'ils avaient choisis.

Laissez moi vos réactions en review et je vous dis à très bientôt ! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fanfiction. Je ne sais pas encore si j'en écrirais une autre, mais je l'espère en tout cas. Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires gentils et constructifs. Voilààà, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude, je vous laisser profiter une dernière fois... ;)

Trois ans plus tard, Élisabeth se tenait sur le pont de son navire en direction de Port-Royal, la main sur son ventre arrondit. Elle se rappela à quel point Jack avait été en colère lorsqu'il avait apprit pour sa grossesse mais elle avait vite comprit qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de la peur. La peur qu'il avait de la perdre comme il avait perdu Angélica. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui rappelant qu'Angélica s'en serait sortit sans Jones. Et puis elle lui avait fait part de son souhait d'accoucher à Port-Royal où elle aurait droit à un bataillon entier de sage-femmes et de médecins pour prendre soin d'elle et du bébé. Cela avait rassuré Jack qui s'était ouvert à cette grossesse.

Il avait pu cette fois-ci y prendre part et se rendre compte à quel point il avait eut envie de noyer sa femme dans la mer tant elle était insupportable. Si avant il la croyait toujours en colère contre lui, il n'avait rien vu. Infernale, une furie, une mégère, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Il avait cru devenir dingue. Une fois il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était belle et cela était partit dans une crise de larme ingérable. Elle l'avait traité de menteur puis de monstre, elle avait ensuite pleuré puis lui avait reproché ses pleurs en le frappant. Ensuite elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir frappé. Jack n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir ni même de s'enfuir, il n'avait rien comprit.

Outre ces moments désagréables il s'était émerveillé lorsqu'il avait sentit le bébé bouger pour la première fois, Edward aussi n'en revenait pas. Depuis ce moment il passait son temps collé à sa mère, la tête contre son ventre pour sentir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur bouger. Cela fatiguait Élisabeth mais elle était totalement incapable de dire non à cet enfant.

Alors le soir, lorsqu'il faisait bon et que la Lune éclairait l'Océan, elle aimait s'isoler sur le pont. Être seule avec son bébé lui faisait du bien, elle respirait l'air marin et profitait de cette solitude bienvenue. D'ici quelques jours elle n'aurait plus l'occasion d'être seule, ils arriveraient à Port-Royal où Jack et Edward allait devoir faire l'effort de se comporter comme des personnes de haute-naissance, cela leur avait valut des cours de la part de la jeune femme. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient changer leurs habitudes et avaient mis beaucoup de mauvaise volonté lors de la première leçon. Jamais plus ils n'avaient recommencé. Élisabeth s'était mise dans une rage folle, commençant par leur dire que se comporter comme des gens bien élevés ne leur ferait pas de mal de temps en temps, qu'ils allaient être accueillis chez son père, Gouverneur des Caraïbes et que c'était donc à eux de s'adapter et non l'inverse. Elle avait ensuite rappelé que lorsque son père était resté à Nassau il avait fait l'effort de se comporter comme un pirate et qu'ils devaient lui rendre la pareille. Puis elle avait terminé sa diatribe en leur disant que l'énerver comme ça n'était pas bon pour elle et le bébé et qu'ils n'étaient vraiment que des rustres. Père et fils s'étaient regardés, apeurés, aucun n'avaient bronchés et, depuis lors, ils s'appliquaient dans leurs cours, ayant trop peur de subir une nouvelle remontrance.

Une fois arrivés, elle serait entourée en permanence par son père, Edward et les médecins. Puis quand viendrait le moment pour elle d'accoucher, elle serait ensuite tout le temps accompagnée de son bébé. Elle savait qu'elle étoufferait très vite. Alors elle venait profiter de cette paix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais ce soir-là, elle ne fut pas seule sur le pont. Une silhouette apparue, une silhouette familière qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Will. Elle l'avait attendue des semaines durant mais jamais il n'était venu alors elle avait cessé de le guetter.

«Will...»

«Bonsoir» dit-il d'une voix caverneuse

«Que viens-tu faire ici ?»

«Je suis venu te voir»

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu il y a trois ans ? Je t'ai attendu pour te remercier»

«Je n'en avais pas la force... Je suis revenu lorsque j'ai entendu la détresse de ta voix quand tu parlais d'Edward. Et ton discours n'a été qu'une motivation de plus. J'ai voulu venir te parler mais tu n'étais jamais seule, vous aviez perdu une amie... Et puis il y a eut...»

«Le mariage» conclut-elle à sa place

«Je vous ais vu, j'ai vu ton visage et celui de Jack et j'ai su que jamais tu ne m'aurais regardé comme ça. J'ai su qu'il t'aimait, qu'il était sincère, alors je me suis écarté, je ne pouvais plus te parler»

«Et qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ?»

«J'ai eu trois ans pour me faire à cette idée. Vous m'avez libérez, je cultivais en moi une telle haine contre Jack. Je le tenais pour responsable de mon malheur mais aussi du tient. Je pensais qu'il nous avait séparé. Mais en fait il t'a rendu heureuse, savoir ça m'a fait un bien fou. C'est mon père qui m'a ouvert les yeux, après tout, je ne suis pas aussi seul que je l'avais pensé»

«Je suis heureuse si l'on a pu t'aider et je te remercie de nous avoir sauvé à Kingston» dit-elle dans un sourire timide qu'il lui rendit

«C'est le premier que tu portes ?» demanda-t-il en désignant son ventre

«Oui... Je suis assez nerveuse, la naissance est pour bientôt. Nous allons à Port-Royal, au moins je serais bien entourée là-bas»

«Ce sera plus prudent en effet...»

Un silence s'installa entre eux et aucun ne semblait vouloir le rompre. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire de toute manière ? Leur vie ? Will avait perdu la sienne et ne côtoyait que des morts, tandis qu'Élisabeth vivait heureuse avec un autre homme que lui. Ils ne pouvaient rien se dire, ils étaient comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant ils s'aimaient encore très fort, pas de la même manière mais avec la même intensité. Ils restèrent côte à côte jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne, ils se dirent adieux, sachant que cette fois-ci, ce serait définitif. Tous deux pleurèrent face à ce destin qui les avait séparés, même si Élisabeth était heureuse avec Jack, elle regrettait ce que la vie avait infligée à Will. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir le garder près d'elle. Dans une dernière étreinte, Will l'embrassa une dernière fois, il voulait garder ce souvenir avec lui à jamais. Puis il disparut dans la nuit, rejoignant l'Océan, laissant là son amour perdu.

Élisabeth alla se coucher, bouleversée, mais quand elle vit Jack dans le lit, endormit, elle sourit avec douceur et s'allongea près de lui. Comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa sa main sur son ventre dans un geste familier.

Quelques temps plus tard, à Port-Royal, le Gouverneur Swann offrit comme promit une nouvelle épée à son petit-fils qui avait bien grandit. Élisabeth donna naissance à une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Elena, ce qui signifiait _éclat de soleil_. Weatherby Swann en était devenu totalement dingue et la volait régulièrement à ses parents pour se promener avec elle en ville. Cela rendait Jack complètement fou et était un sujet de querelle régulier entre les deux hommes. Le jeune papa avait même ordonné à son fils de ne pas perdre sa petite sœur de vue et de suivre son grand-père si jamais celui-ci s'avisait de kidnapper la petite-fille.

Élisabeth rayonnait, sa famille était parfaite comme elle était : elle avait les deux plus beaux enfants de la terre, un mari pirate qui n'en manquait jamais une pour partir à l'aventure et le père le plus compréhensif et bienveillant qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir. Et puis, au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que son père et Jack s'appréciaient beaucoup, leurs disputes n'étaient qu'une façon de communiquer. Oui, Élisabeth et Jack étaient des personnes comblées.

Comme vous avez pu le constater c'était un chapitre bonus, un épilogue qui me tenait à cœur pour clore cette histoire. Si vous avez des remarques, des commentaires ou même des suggestions faites en moi part en reviews ! Encore une fois mille merci les amis ! Et à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles aventures pirates ! :D


End file.
